From Heaven to Hell
by zero00359
Summary: He called her name sweetly, her eyes brightly shining with happiness. While he said her name like a title that only he knew her by and her heart trembled in fear. Which path was the right one? Hibari x OC x OC  and other OC's  Don't get it? Then read it.
1. Rule1 Don't be late

I was watching him from across the classroom, sitting behind his desk with the numerous piles of papers stacked up to his right. His eyes were casted down, and every once in awhile his hand would reach up to tilt the pair of crystal spectacles up further the bridge of his nose.

Mumbling quietly to himself as he scribbled down the needed print for his own paper work.

The classroom is almost deadly silent, if not for the occasional sound of stationary banging and hitting against the desk. I peer down from my stare and find the several blank paces where my answer is to be sought. A frown mars at my face and my pencil hovers over one of the many blanks.

Then I realized… I was yet to print in my name.

Oh, how stupid of me. I scowled at the paper, having the deed done in a second and resuming back to my self-scolding. If only this man wasn't in the room, if only he wasn't sitting there in-front of the class with his absolutely sexy tousled raven hair and those broad shoulders. As always he wore his button up dress shirt with his sleeves folded up to reveal his toned, lean and fair arms, messy and the top first buttons missing in with its natural place looped in the hole.

I found my lips suddenly becoming dry, so I moisten it then he does something that just made my heart beat faster than it already was, he leaned back on his chair and ran a lax hand through his already messed up locks, creating a vision of a complete and total sex God.

Oh I wouldn't mind bowing down to that.

I was unfortunately snapped back into reality when a (extremely) recognizable voice spoke through the speaker that was mounted at the side of the classroom. A few heads had perked up in attention while some chose to ignore the attention; I was one of those who raised their head. It was meant for me anyway.

"Will all members of the disciplinary committee please make their way over to the reception room now for a meeting?" It was Kusakabe-san's voice no doubt; the voice of the chairman himself would never be present no matter what. It's a nuisance, he would say to me.

Clearing my throat I carefully packed my things, unconsciously catching the eyes of my gorgeous Japanese history teacher who plucked the pen from his mouth and set it down while addressing my name softly.

"Ah, sorry Akasaki-sensei-"

"It's fine," he offered a smile which I relished with great gratitude, I stepped forward to his desk and he swiftly took the almost untouched paper from my hand. "You can come back after school and do the test, or if you want I'll arrange a time for you sometime tomorrow to finish so."

I unconsciously beamed with a wide smile on my face, never before had a teacher executed such a sentence with a gracious smile on their face. In-fact, if this happened to any other teacher it would probably take a lot for me just to convince them that I could not miss such a thing.

He shooed me away with a final smile and I was off grinning rather stupidly myself on the way to the reception room.

[+][+][+]

"You're 2 minutes late, Sakurai Ayame." There was no gentleness in the way my 'boss' addressed me, there was no softness nor even the slightest bit of cheerfulness in the way he had called me as I entered through the reception room.

I was still grinning, grinning as wide as I could before several pairs of eyes are suddenly watching me close the door and step into line with Kusakabe.

Even though I was not in such a place as the chairman himself or Kusakabe, yet after the trip from the future it had seemed that my role as a mere member of the disciplinary committee has escalated. Though I was still clueless on how I was still connected to this group of smooth ruffians as I did promise myself a year ago to leave out the times I was ever in this group for as long as I am not in Namimori middle any longer.

"Sorry, Kyoya-senpai." I apologized half heartedly; at this point I didn't really care. My thoughts were just swimming with the many images of the scrumptious man sitting right behind his desk back in the classroom.

Hibari narrowed his eyes towards me as I failed to notice the suspicious air surrounding him.

At that moment Kusakabe cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Right, everyone…"

[+][+][+]

"Sakurai." I whipped my head up from the text book as I heard my name, meeting the sharp and forever observant eyes of Hibari Kyoya himself as he stared at me from behind his desk.

His own text book lay open and his pen hovering just above it, I gave him an attentive look.

"Yeah?"

"…" He simply stared at me and I felt a strange uncomfortable air surround me, why was he staring at me like that?

"What class did you come out from before the meeting?" And when things couldn't get any stranger I had arched a brow at him and proceeded to place my pencil along the open spine of my book.

"Japanese history."

There it was again, that stuffy air floating around us like the buzz of an annoying fly. Whizzing and cutting through the air as I would hopelessly swat it away.

"… What are you doing?" He questioned my movements and before I realized what exactly I had been doing I flushed into a shade of pink and laughed nervously.

"Ah, sorry… Did you say something, Kyoya-senpai?" He narrowed his eyes again in that same way he always does when he's either suspicious or wanting to bite me to death.

I didn't think about it too much, my relationship with the chairman proved to be quite mutual yet he seemed to be a lot more comfortable around me than the others. I was a little grateful seeing as I had a sort of advantage, though there was always something that bugged me since our last trip to the future.

I've always tried to save the question in for last and hoped that one day it would just stay in my throat like a good boy and not splutter out like vomit.

"Akasaki then is your teacher?" I could've frowned at his lack for respect but went against it seeing as he seemed to be trying to be casual, he looked back down at his text book, scribbling down something as he waited for my answer.

"Uh, yeah, he is." A part of my mind immediately raced back to the young handsome teacher, picturing his relaxed position when he would lean back against the seat. I shivered almost unnoticeably, wondering if Hibari had sensed that too.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

Arching a brow I looked at the prefect one last time before ignoring the feeling I had before.

Maybe he knows of my infatuation for the man. I shook my head mentally; if he did he probably didn't care.

The next few moments were spent in silence, save for the constant ticking of the clock mounted at the side wall of the room and the same type of ticking made by my pencil against the page of my math's book.

I had been stuck on the same equation for quite sometime now, frowning and scratching my head in slight irritation as I cursed absently and unconsciously catching the prefect's attention.

"Stop that, herbivore." Almost immediately I did, whenever he called me that ungodly name it meant trouble if I was ever to disobey or anger him.

I glanced up mumbling a silent apology as I openly ignored the prefect sitting behind the desk; he glared at me profoundly finding that he didn't like the blatant show that always required my full attention.

An unnecessary though crossed his mind and he found himself pointing the glare right at himself, feeling that unwanted tinge of whatever the hell he felt back when we were both in the future.

My company was enough to make him a little more comfortable at least, that much he can admit to himself but that was it.

With an exasperated sigh I settled into scribbling whatever I thought fit right and took a glance at the clock, finding that the thick black arrow striking down to the quarter past mark. I threw my gaze away carelessly before a thought had flitted into my head.

"Crap!" Hibari tensed for a moment, only to glare offhandedly at another disturbance in his own work.

I paid it no heed before I started shoving my many belongings into my bag. "Sorry Kyoya-senpai! I just remembered I have a history exam I'm supposed to catch up on today!" I wasn't sure if he caught all of that but I figured he didn't care much as I was already dashing out of the room with a prominent slam of the door on my tail.

What I wasn't aware of was how he narrowed his eyes at my recent use of exit and his distinct murmur of something only he could've understood.


	2. Rule2 Failing is not an option

Me: I'm working on part three and it's going awesome so far! So read, read, read, read, review- oops. Read, read, and review! xD

* * *

I made it in time! Actually, Akasaki-sensei claimed he had forgotten and kindly said that I take a seat now if I wished to get it over and done with.

And having no other choice since I figured this would probably be the only chance I would be able to do this ungodly test, so I settled down in an empty seat near the front, completely unprepared and still a little frazzled by my sudden rush to the classroom.

"You have 45 minutes Sakurai-san." He gave a professional smile which was my cue as he glanced at his wrist watch before taking his usual seat behind his desk.

My pencil wandered from here to there, and the first thing I thought was… I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE ANSWERS ARE!

I panicked a little which made my heart pick up, now I knew how Tsuna felt.

"Are you alright, Sakurai-san?" Crap. I cursed in my head, feeling like a total idiot as he was probably peering down at me through his glasses.

I looked up through my lashes, a little taken aback when I saw what looked to be worry in his face. I felt my heart skip a beat, oh God how cheesy…

But his eyes were such a magnificent chocolate brown I felt it would compete greatly to those of Yamamoto's, not like I didn't like his eyes In the first place.

"F-fine, just fine." I strained a smile and quickly buried my attention right back at the test, I wasn't fine at all. But I couldn't tell him that, he was worried dammit! Worried that my intelligence didn't match those of who he respected, and man did I want some of that.

I can't help it, it's in my blood.

I didn't want to look stupid in-front of him. Period.

* * *

Oh the irony… I sulked in my seat on the couch, looking over the list again in-case I had misread the text and probably needed to get my eyes checked. But no, it was there and it was correct.

My name was listed in the notice sheet for history class as having one of the lowest scores in the entire class. Normally I would've just barely passed seeing as my knowledge only went so far, but this… This was probably enough for Kyo- Oh crap.

"What's that?" He peered at me and it was just then did I notice his presence in the room, the door had been left just barely open and I could see that recognizable glint of his suspicion. But before I could even emit any sound at all the paper was already snatched out of my hand leaving a sting of a shallow paper cut along the expanse of my index finger.

"Ow!" He merely glanced at me, ignoring the scowl I sent his way as I pressed my lips to my wounded finger.

"…" A deafening silence followed except for my occasional hiss of pain, jeez he could've just asked. Oh wait, he did.

"… You're an idiot." Well what would you expect from Hibari Kyoya? In-fact I didn't expect anything so this may be a plus.

Putting jokes aside he deftly flicked the sheet of paper to land at my lap before swiftly setting himself behind his desk once again for the day. I couldn't help but let the frown linger a little bit longer, yet his eyes were still put aside for some work still placed on his desk.

For a moment I felt a light weight being placed on my head but I waved it off knowing it was Hibird, chirping happily and shifting his little feet against my scalp.

I could never figure out what that boy is thinking, always, always his eyes would hide from me. I was pretty good at that you see analyzing people from certain looks they gave me with their eyes.

Others found it weird of me since I was able to manipulate people that way, but then that isn't the thing. Their eyes is what always gets my attention first, the very first thing I notice in everyone is their eyes.

That way I can tell what their first impression might be like or it would give me an idea anyway.

Maybe if I was just a little closer to him, maybe I could finally see what he feels or what he thinks about nowadays. Not even in the future was I able to take notes of this mysterious man that is Hibari Kyoya.

"Ne, Kyoya-senpai?" For one fleeting moment he looked up at me with minus more of that glare of his.

Yet it wrinkled at his brow again when he saw me smiling a little too obviously his way.

"What is it, herbivore?"

My smile drifted into something safer, for me anyway. "Uh, since I failed most of my exams… and you technically graduated…"

I unconsciously reached back to rub the back of my head, causing the little bird to flutter up and land on her masters head.

He arched a brow and I could see now that he clearly did not like to waste time.

"Could you tutor me for the next couple of weeks?"

The request was simple and a little risky in my opinion but then the way he looked at me suddenly changed and I found myself a little mystified by his dark eyes.

Wow, I thought. I never really noticed how pretty his eyes really were.

"What makes you think I would do that, herbivore?" Scratch that. The stupid bastard… Why is he so cold?

"B-but Kyoya-" I found myself whining a little childishly forcing some look of cuteness in my eyes as I enlarged them almost extremely and peered up through my lashes, pulling out my bottom lip as I tried to give him my best puppy dog eyed look.

I didn't know if it worked but next thing I knew I was outside of the reception room, books In hand as well as my bag.

With a deep scowl I whipped around and kicked the door hard, thus resulting into a shock wave of unwanted pain to run up my leg.

I cursed loudly, not really caring if I was heard or not by the other busy classrooms.

Oh man, what period is it now? Second I'm guessing?

I shrugged it off and proceeded to make my way down the empty hallways, passing open classrooms and taking a small hint of their lessons.

Math, English, Histo- Oh… I stopped in my tracks noting that said classroom was just about another meter away from where I stood beside a corner.

I halted just then, suddenly remembering that same look my History teacher had given me just a night ago, it resembled something that I had seen in a lot of faces back in that crazy adventure in the future.

And being the stupid little girl that I was I always found those looks being pointed my way, mostly because of the fact that apparently in that time I was some sort of strong kick-ass lady.

My relations with Hibari Kyoya were still a little unknown to me but the future Kusakabe occasionally gave me looks that could have hinted at something.

Now I suddenly remembered the future Hibari, the way he always looked so calm during everything else that happened. In battle, meetings, our conversations, heck even when a particular someone was picking a fight with him.

Great, now I really didn't get him. If I couldn't understand older Hibari Kyoya then how in the hell am I going to understand him at this age!?

* * *

~Bonus: Welcome to the future.

I gaped, for some reason my chest contracted a little too harshly and I found my breathing hard.

Since when did Hibari look this good? Man was I an idiot for not even considering him as my primary mate. I chuckled mentally before Tsuna's surprised cry woke me up in a startle, I couldn't find myself to turn away though.

The years were certainly kind to this man, was what kept flitting into my mind.

"Ayame-chan!" Now I had to turn away, unaware of the look that was thrown my way from the man before me.

"Tsuna-kun! Lal!" The pair sprinted towards me and I clumsily picked myself off from the ground, only receive a firm grip on my upper arm as if to steady me but the look in Tsuna's eyes betrayed ay sort of kindness.

"Hibari-san!" I whipped my head around to see the older man looking quite intently in my own eyes, and for this moment I suddenly found my evaluations quite muddled up as a a distinct heat filled m cheeks.

He was so close all of a sudden.

"U-uh, Ts-Tsuna-kun? Lal?" I forced myself to speak though unable to tear m eyes away. "G-Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-kun…"

No more could be said as cries were heard and Tsuna's occasional shout for his injured comrades, Lal following in close beside him.

And here I still stood, locked in a deep gaze with the bo- man I had last argued with back home, truth be told I was a little scared of this version. Maybe he hated me in this time? Maybe the both of us were no longer friends or companions at the moment.

But when he uttered out his first words to me I suddenly thought that maybe were a little more closer than I had expected.

"Ayame… Sakurai."

Up to this day I still couldn't figure out what that look in his eyes meant.

* * *

Me: I've changed some bits but I doubt it made any big difference.  
Thanks for reading! ^o^


	3. Rule3 Do not bring infants to school

Me: And here is the next installment of this awesome story~ :] Hope you've been enjoying it so far, but right now I'M BEGGING FOR REVIEWS~!!! T__T

Gokudera: You heard the woman... She's desperate

Me: You make it sound like a bad thing... T__T

* * *

"Eh? Tutor you?" He stared at me with what looked like slight surprise but at the same time puzzlement.

I just nodded sheepishly, failing completely at hiding the evident heat present in my face as I struggled to keep my composure in.

Damn this, damn this stupid infatuation for him!

"Uh…" I laughed a little nervously, finding my hand back at his its anxious spot behind my head and rubbing slightly in a slow attempt for distraction.

"Yeah, I kind of failed most of my exams, sensei and-"

He cut me off with a soft laugh and my heart just had to skip a beat, why did he have to sound so seriously delicious ever time he did that?

… Don't get ideas Ayame. I mentally shook my head in order to rid of the dirty gutter thoughts.

"I know, Sakurai-san what I don't get is why me?" He leaned over his table with an arched brow. "There are other good teachers that are available to teach you a lot of other subjects, my expertise as an educator can only go so far."

I said nothing and fidgeted with my cuffs of my blazer, feeling my face burn a little hotter as he stared at me with that small smile on his face.

And as if almost sensing my discomfort he chuckled again, resting his chin over the palm of his hand as he spoke in that smooth voice of his. Almost like he was reassuring me back to the days where my mind would take over and produce these wicked images of the man who sat before me.

"Tell you what," he began making me perk up in attention. "Even thought I can't help you much in some subjects I'll still be more than happy to help you in history, if you would like to take some extra classes I can try to find some time too."

I felt my heart flutter as if wanting to take flight, ugh, how cheesy. Still, a large, bright smile lifted at my lips and I nodded just as enthusiastically.

He definitely was one of the nicest men I have ever met.

And with his own charming smile he dismissed me out of the room after jokingly mentioning how I was such a role model that needed to be looked up to.

How could only one man cause so many functions in my body to shut down?

"…ame-san?"

"Huh?" I broke off from my recent day dream in order to see the tall Kusakabe looking down at me with slight amusement. "Ah, sorry Kusakabe-senpai. What is it?"

He smiled a little before clearing his throat and immediately switching into serious disciplinary committee member mode. "Kyoya-san has specifically asked you to stay for after school patrol with him."

My mouth fell open in disbelief, no way.

Of all the days for Hibari Kyoya to choose to torture me it just had to be today, on this particular after school where I would finally be able to spend some time with the man of my fantasies. I couldn't hold back my outburst of irritation.

"But, why me!?"

Kusakabe-looking fairly stunned quickly composed himself and cleared his throat again, fixing his eyes on mine as he spoke firmly.

"Please don't ask me, he hasn't told me either." Knowing he was serious I climbed to my feet and promptly smoothed out my wrinkled skirt.

"Is he in the reception room?" I asked while gathering my belongings sitting on the rooftop surface, he continued to watch, nodding briefly as his response.

"Good." Was all I said before pushing past the older teen and marching my way out the door and down the stairs, eventually finding my way through the crowding students and bursting into the room that I knew would only be left alone for the given lunch break.

His dark eyes lifted to meet mine and I couldn't help but stop in my tracks as the image before me provided to be a rather nostalgic one. He stood there leaning against the cool glass of the wide window; a calm, dark exterior surrounded his very being as he let his folded arms drop by his sides.

A soft chirping was heard as Hibird broke me out of my deep thoughts, landing gently on my shoulder as he pecked occasionally as if puzzled by my presence.

I swallowed.

"What do you want?"

"Um…" I cursed in my head, noting the fact that I had completely forgotten what I had rushed in here for oh so suddenly.

"Spit it out, herbivore." That had almost triggered it and I found myself stammering a little nervously this time, why did he have to look like that?

"… I can't patrol today, Kyoya-senpai." His eyes narrowed and I knew in an instant that he was about to question me why, instead he left the silent question to linger in the air. He stood there looking almost patient.

"I have extra lessons today after school… because I failed mid-terms." I didn't really expect anything from the dangerous prefect, though I wasn't really sure what I would expect if I did.

Hibari's still mysterious gaze held me there captive, he almost looked a little confused but when he spoke I was proven wrong.

"With who?"

Of course I didn't expect that! A little stunned by his question I quickly stammered out a response.

"A-Akasaki-sensei." He was looking at me with those eyes again, the ones I still could not interpret as any sort of emotion or thought. I guessed maybe he was just a little curious? No, that would be extremely out of character for him.

But why else would he want to know who I was spending extra-lessons with?

"… You're excused for today only, got it, Sakurai?" He left me in another daze then deciding that he'd rather look at something else and turned away to continue his gaze from the window he leaned on.

I left the room with a strange feeling in my head, I looked down at my hands realizing that I was still clutching on the half-eaten melon bread I bought some minutes ago and as if on cue I felt a distinct almost purring sound from within my stomach.

With a sigh I bit into my lunch and tread my way down the rest of the hallway.

"Tsuna."

Said boy whirled around only to squeal in surprise as the suit clad infant appeared before him on the windowsill.

"R-Reborn! I told you not to follow me to school!"

There was the resonating sound of a smack as before Tsuna was gripping his head in pain as he kneeled settled on his knees on the floor, cursing and grumbling softly to more to himself than at the baby.

"Listen, no-good-Tsuna." He was forced to look up as the hitman jumped to land gracefully before him.

"I just got an insight on something really dangerous that could come your way."

"Wh-what!?" With another blow to the head Tsuna was placed into a momentary silence before Reborn poke once again, jerking him forward by the collar.

"Bianchi had just received news on a recent attack made back in the Vongola base." Brown eyes stared back in wide eyed shock.

"A… an attack?" His breathing had suddenly stalled before he found himself scrambling up on the floor in slight panic. "Are they alright? Is the ninth hurt?"

"Calm down, Tsuna."

"B-but-"

_Smack!_

"You're not going to go anywhere if you keep panicking like that." Reborn landed back up on the window sill, adjusting his fedora as Leon crawled into a comfortable spot.

"What do you mean 'go anywhere'?!"

"Tsuna, you're in danger. We never know what those bandits want from us."

"But what happened?" The student stepped forward, not wanting another crowd of students lecturing him about bringing kids to school. "Did they take anything?"

With a thick air between them a shadow was cast over the eyes of the bay, his expression wasn't to be seen as he knew it would only serve to worry the poor boy even more. So what should he say?

He knows of the troubles these youngsters have gone through these past few years, he wasn't so sure if now is the time to bring up such a thing.

But this is Tsuna, no-good-Tsuna. Vongola tenth, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Despite his experiences maybe this is one problem that might finally prove some attitude improvement, maybe his denials will finally die down.

It could be a dangerous path but then he realized that compared to their recent war in the future something like this could be ranked below it.

"Nothing was taken." Reborn finally said, raising his chin up at the taller boy who looked a little stunned.

"It had been a heavy blow to the headquarters but after much inspection nothing was stolen. The only loss was those who struggled to defend."

"So- Wait! Why did they attack in the first place?"

The younger one merely shrugged before flicking his hat up slightly. "Whoever or whatever it is, always keep your guard up, Tsuna. Bianchi mentioned something about one of them being spotted in the airport just a few weeks ago."

"Why haven't they gotten this guy yet!?"

Another deafening silence was met between the infant and his student, providing an awkward phase that Tsuna was all too familiar with. Silence always did mean something unfortunate when it came to him being involved. And judging by how Reborn glanced off to the side and stepped to the side this was one of those things.

"Just be careful, Tsuna. I'll see you at home." But before Tsuna could protest any longer he was stopped by a seemingly deadly look from Reborn.

"It would be best to tell Yamamoto and Gokudera as well, you leave the rest to me." And he was gone out of the window, leaving a still stunned Tsuna to mumble in disbelief to himself.

"I thought everything would go back to normal…" He felt that familiar sense of panic slowly taking over him, at the same time his heart rate increased.

As much as he didn't want to think about it this was just one of those things that he knew would be hanging at the back of his brain.

He just hoped this wouldn't be worse than their past battles.

Though maybe this time, just maybe they could get through this without any difficulties, they have more strength now, he realized. With an even stronger determination and new weapons he knew his friends wouldn't have any difficulties.

As long as nobody did anything reckless that is…

* * *

Me: Chapter four coming right up! :D


	4. Rule4 Don't fall back

Me: Wah~!! No new reviews still!? T__T I appreciate all the favorites and story alerts but maybe some feedback would be good too~

Gokudera: She's REALLY desperate...

Me: H-hey! Don't smoke in my house! .

* * *

My first after school tutoring session with Akasaki-sensei did not turn out as exciting as I hoped it would be, but I guess that's just me.

We did actual work that involved me being punished for every wrong answer writing out lines every now and then for not understanding.

Jeez, it was like we were back in the classroom again. Except for the rare opportunities I would get to admire the perfect curve of his neck or the way his spectacles would always glimmer in the light of the room of this empty library.

He had managed to do all that with a smile on his face, but despite all of that I felt as if I had actually learned something. I was planning on some self-studying tonight but found myself already drifting off into dream land once I got home after a short change and a shower.

Akasaki-sensei wore me out, but not in a way that would turn me into a giggling school girl, hugging her pillow to her chest while murmuring silly little possibilities to herself... Oh no, at the moment my brain was aching in several different areas.

That book, I suddenly reminded myself. More than 3000 pages of standard Japanese history; apparently a must-know for every growing teenaged Japanese girl out there.

I scoffed into my pillow with a tinge of amusement lingering there, and then I sighed.

No, I still wasn't hugging my pillow to my chest and squealing in a very Shoujo like manner to myself. Instead I just thought of him… How he would smile even though I made a mistake, despite the minor punishments. The way he smiled seemed contagious; I wonder what it was that attracted me to him in the first place?

I closed my eyes in hopes of finally resting my tired brain.

"_Everyone, this is Akasaki-sensei."_

_I glanced up lazily from my notebook, almost immediately feeling my whole being stop as my eyes met those of one who I briefly presumed to be an angel, of sorts…_

_His black spiked hair was tousled and in a very modern fashion, his honey brown eyes beaming brightly from behind those twinkling glasses he wore._

_His physique was to be dreamed about, lean and fit, it showed through the loosely worn button up shirt he wore paired with black slacks and black jacket slung over his shoulder with the sleeves hanging by his sides._

_It reminded me briefly of a certain prefect yet I found the thought pushed out my mind when he finally smiled, his smile is incredible…_

_I could only stare._

"_Mornin' everyone." Oh I could practically feel the fan girls already forming, yet I knew nobody would go as far as what I would unconsciously go through. "I hope to get to know each and everyone of you."_

_The principle began to announce him as a recent teacher from Italy, once again a sudden thought had pushed through my mind but I resented and shoved it back, wanting to finish what my eyes started._

_He laughed, probably at something the principle had mentioned but I hadn't listened to a word that was being said, instead I focused on this man. _

It had been a ridiculous thought at first but after today, maybe this is what proved that he really had some sort of interest in me.

At least it was something.

"What's with that look, Ayame?" I glanced up at the silver haired bomber, finding my sight a little hazy before I shook my head and cleared the air with a anxious laugh.

"Uh, sorry… What was that?" From the corner of my eye I could see Tsuna looking at me strangely with his eyes, he almost looked like he wanted to say something but didn't quite know how to put it.

Oh well, knowing Tsuna, either him or Gokudera would probably end up blurting it out somehow.

"You look kinda distant, Ayame-chan." Takeshi gave a lopsided smile before leaning in a little.

"And flustered…" He finished with a hand on my forehead, I frowned and pulled away.

"It's nothing, just some stress over make-up exams." I replied nonchalantly, taking a sip out of my strawberry milk.

"Eh? You failed the exams, Sakurai-chan?" I tried not to take his surprise as any sort of offense; I scoffed instead and leaned back on the net railing of the rooftop.

"Yeah, it's no biggie really." I reassured with a slightly amused smirk on my face, yet it only seemed to enrage the louder teen as he jumped to his feet.

"You stupid woman! How could you say that and make the tenth worry!?" He yelled making me look up a little stunned as Tsuna mumbled for him to calm down before anybody else hears them.

"What are you talking about, Hayato-kun?" I tilted my head in an innocent manner and he simply growled low under his breath.

"The tenth is in danger, that's what I'm talking about!"

Everyone fell silent, as if afraid of something that something terrible would happen if it was ever to be disrupted. Though eventually, he baseball wonder himself let out a soft laugh that probably wasn't meant to come out so anxiously.

"Ah, Gokudera. Don't you remember, the little said not to tell anyone else ab-"

I cut him off. "In danger? I thought it was all over?"

By now Tsuna wasn't able to provide any protests nor could he look at anyone in the eye, this was the last thing he wanted right now.

"I-It's nothing, Ayame-chan. Reborn was just being silly again."

"Tsuna, you know you can't hide anything from me anymore." I settled for a somber look towards the boy, a strange emotion welled up inside of me and I found it hard not to let it show.

Ever since the future I was becoming more and more weary of everything that occurred around me, even though I knew Byakuran was gone from this world and never to be heard of again I couldn't help but feel a little paranoid sometimes.

I waited patiently as Tsuna glanced of to the side, a completely hesitant look on his face before his mouth opened and the truth was finally revealed.

"So… you up for round two today, Sakurai-san!?" I stopped with a flush of pink on my face, whirling around to meet the grinning face of my history teacher.

He laughed at the puzzled expression I made. "Haha, I guess not then if you can barely remember anything after last night."

A red hot blush covered my cheeks before I chuckled nervously and reached back to rub the back of my head.

"Uh… Right, yea I kind of forgot about that sensei."

"Tsk tsk." He shook his head slowly, as if mocking me but then he was grinning again. "So I'm not such an old man after all!" He laughed and I instantly remembered my sensei to have done the same thing just yesterday.

"It's alright if you wanna skip tonight." He said with a smile. "That way I can prepare a lot more work for you!"

I didn't miss a beat and quickly jumped in. "N-no! I'm totally ready for tonight!" I waved my hands before me in a frantic manner before lowering them to my sides. "It's just that I promised Kyoya-senpai I would do the rounds today after school."

"Patrolling an empty school?" He sounded almost amused by the idea and leaned back on his chair.

"Ah! But, I-I can make time afterwards! My shift isn't over until four o'clock this afternoon-." And before I could continue making a big fool out of myself with this useless blabbering of indication that I could've been extremely desperate, he cut me off with a soft chuckle and swiftly stood up from his seat.

I watched with slight curiosity as he whipped out his jacket from the back of his seat and promptly draped the piece of clothing over his shoulders.

I was left in a slight daze as he collected his belongings from his desk and step over to me.

My mind was whirling with flustering thoughts, my cheeks also burned from the same effect and I was barely aware of him coming in to close and bend down to my line of sight.

I gave a small squeak of surprise, one I never even knew of emitting before he tapped my nose lightly and smiled.

"It's a date." And he sauntered off, completely unaware of my red hot face and rigid being.

"Wipe that smile off your face, you look like an idiot." Hibari hissed out almost scornfully but seemed to have held back, yet the look on his face proved too much.

Grinning widely I shook my head his way and proceeded to pass him his text book for Japanese, which he took without any gratitude.

"Ah, sorry Kyoya-kun~ I'm just a little happy today."

"…Herbivore, what did you say?" He twitched at the mention of his name being paired with something so sickly wrong he couldn't help but throw her a narrow eyed glare.

To which I only giggled at and skipped away to my usual spot on the couch in-front of the coffee table, I took a glance at the clock feeling my heart flutter as I watched the thick, black line carefully slide over to indicate the end of last period.

Being Hibari Kyoya's 'assistant' I am expected to send the last period of the school day with him in his office, either it being a messenger, odd errands around the school or simply sitting there with my own business to attend to.

It's an old routine that we've both become accustomed to ever since I joined the disciplinary committee in my first year, nobody expected some petty little junior like me to ever get in but because of my persistence and forever interest in the prefect I had somehow managed to get into his good side in the end.

Well, at least he didn't 'bite me to death' as much.

"Sakurai-"

"I'm off to do my rounds, Kyoya-kun~!"

I had already stood up with my committee band clipped to its place on the sleeve of my blouse, that bright grin still present on my face as I straightened out my skirt and lifted up my chin to see another subtle glare pointed my way.

Bah, if he wanted me to stop calling him that he should just say so instead of giving me that infamous evil eye of his that clearly stated 'call me that one more time and I'll bit you to death, herbivore.'

"Sakurai Ayame." His voice seemed to be laced with some dark intent but I was too wrapped up in my little happy world to notice.

Then he called my name out again, my head whipping around with completely clueless look on my face though the look didn't stay on for long when he spoke.

"…What is it about him?"

"E-eh?"

* * *

Me: Hehehe~ Payback for no reviews, you get a cliffhanger! XD


	5. Rule5 No excuses

Me: Still disappointed at the lack of some reviewing but since I'm a very good person I have another chapter right here for you! xD Aren't you happy?  
I'm glad for all your support but maybe some feedback would be nice too since I'm starting to run dry on the actual idea here. :)

If you're willing to suggest a scene or a chapter please PM me and I'll make sure to acknowledge you. But for now please don't stop reading.! x]

* * *

I stood there, frozen and completely stunned.

Having nothing else to do but stare at the young boy who sat before me, his eyes fixed on my motionless form, stoic and cold which only made the situation uncomfortably irritating for me.

My mind whirled, wh-what did he say?

I hardly knew of Hibari Kyoya to really care for that kind of stuff, but his recent question proved me wrong… to the extreme.

Oh my god! Am I going crazy!

"A-about whom, senpai?" I forced myself to stammer feeling a heavy discomfort wounding around me.

His gaze held me captive and I knew by then that he did not wish to explain himself, but he spoke. His tone was smooth and calm, almost like the situation wasn't as uncomfortable as it is now.

"Don't play dumb, Sakurai Ayame."

Catching me completely off guard once more I cast my eyes southwards, suddenly finding ultimate interest on the tips of on black school shoes while admiring half-heartedly about the clean shiny floors of the reception room. He was staring at me, I could feel those dark and heavy laced with some forever lasting danger in it.

Why is it that he is the only one that truly scares me?

First of all; I had no idea how to reply. For all I knew he could've been talking about someone else, maybe someone he knew better than Akasaki-sensei. Yamamoto perhaps?

I always have had a somewhat close relationship with the boy seeing as he was the first person to talk to me on my first day while also being the one to protect me from the dangers of Reborn's vigorous training that seemed to be occurring everyday.

That is the rational side of me talking though.

So what if he does know about my crush on Akasaki-sensei!

He was probably going to bite me to death… or try to at least. I seem to hold a record of being able to narrowly avoid death by his mighty tonfa's in similar situations.

But, another side of me suddenly jumped in. He would probably do it just for the heck of biting someone to death, he always did seem to hold some sort of appeal in chasing me around the school ever since I had gotten my own box weapons.

Oh dear…

As I was panicking on the inside Hibari became impatient, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at my steadily flushing face.

"Herbivore, I don't like to wait." He said it so blatantly I jerked my head up with a small squeak in response.

"Uh…" I glanced around; hoping something or someone would just interrupt the moment.

But it seemed I had lucked out and I was forced to look back at the prefect.

"U-uh…" I laughed quietly but it came out as extremely and embarrassing. "A-are you talking about Take- "

He cut me off with an almost inaudible but hissing like sigh, his hand coming up to push away his long bangs away before staring at me with such intent once again.

"I'm not particularly fond of idiots, Sakurai." He said making me raised a brow. "My toleration for them only goes so far…"

HE'S FREAKING SERIOUS! I gulped.

"W-wait, hold up!" I quickly jumped in waving my arms before me. "Just who in the hell are you talking about! Because whatever it is that you've heard from those stupid girls in my class are completely not true! I am not dating Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-kun, and Takeshi-kun nor do I even have the slightest shred of interest in Ryohei-senpai!"

My chest heaved from the lack of oxygen, ok maybe I went a bit overboard with the screaming and the yelling but I had to make a point. I was tired of all those rumors swimming around like goldfishes in heat and those gossiping little bitches that thought it would be fun to pair me up as a slut with a harem of gorgeous shonen boys.

They don't know the real story and so I decided not to take the matter into my hands, though there was the fact that I'm actually quite a student with some power in the school they sometimes thought of me to also be some sort of dominatrix.

Great, he's staring again. He probably thinks I'm some crazy, crowding herbivore now rather than a real member of the disciplinary club. It's happened before though, my efforts into climbing at least as an exceptional herbivore usually came in reach before I did something stupid and thus resulting into my punishment.

"Stupid herbivore…" I finally heard him mumble as he whirled his chair around to face the open window behind him. He crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair, refusing to meet my eyes as he struggled to contain an extremely light fluster crawling its way onto his face.

Not like I noticed a thing.

"That teacher of yours…" I froze once again, feeling a warm sheen of sweat cover the palms of my hands.

A line of silence drifted by, leaving the two of us in a moment of solitary thought.

"That herbivore."

"How…-"

His chair swiveled in just enough for his dark eyes to come into view.

"You know it's against the rules."

He swung his chair back around with a cool expression on his face, the disinterest was blatant yet he was hiding something beneath that look. Argh! I hated his eyes!

"You can do better, Sakurai."

I couldn't hold back the scowl; though I knew it would probably dump me in a state of complete punishment he still did not have the right to tell me off like that. Better yet he didn't have the right to tell me what I can and what I can't do.

My life wasn't in his line of control; it was in no one's control. I would've winced at the strange nostalgic feeling that washed over me as soon as the thought crossed my mind but it was instantly wiped out from my mind when Hibari slowly arose from his seat.

Gathering and piling his books away on one side of his desk as he spoke.

"I always expected better work from you, but instead you fool around with those herbivores." I stood still, only half aware of the fact that my time of patrolling was slowly going to waste.

He raised his chin and looked me in the eye. "The stupidest thing you could ever do right now is go mess around with a bigger fool."

My face flushed and my hands were balled into fists, but I was just so damn pissed that he had called Akasaki-sensei… an even bigger fool!

"Y-you don't know a damn thing about me!"

What the hell is that all about?

Still, my anger was welling up in such a slow pace that I willed it to hurry the fuck up. Despite my doubts and secret fears for this dark boy I still had myself to worry about.

I'm still a human being… I kept reminding myself.

"Oh?" He tilted his head in a sort of mocking way. "You didn't say that to me ten years from now."

"What…?"

I swallowed hard when his eyes brewed with a different type of emotion, at least that's what I think it was. I couldn't figure out if he was pissed off yet at the same time he still looked like that deadly, dark prefect that everyone feared yet somehow bow down to.

At that point I didn't really give a shit.

But what is he talking about this time? Does he know something I don't?

Well that seemed obvious enough seeing as he had just mentioned something about his future self and me… Wait.

How does he…?

"Sakurai Ayame." I snapped my attention back at the prefect, finding his gaze to have softened only in the slightest.

"Maybe if you didn't look like such an idiot all the time you would notice the things around you for once." I flinched back from the insult.

"But for now… Get lost and do your job, you've wasted enough time already."

It came out of nowhere.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" I yelled with my fists by my side. "WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SUCH A BASTARD AND LEAVE MY LIFE ALONE!"

What in the heck am I saying?

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

And I ran like hell out of the room, slamming the door on my way as a trail of non-existent dust covered my path.

It had become deadly silent right afterwards and Hibari Kyoya was left to stand still by his chair and stare at the door I had just left in. Swiftly, he collected his jacket and threw it over his shoulders, leaving it to hand as he stalked down towards the only exit in the room.

His stopped upon catching sight of a distinct nay blue bag sitting on the empty couch; he picked it up in silence before turning back towards the door and promptly leaving the same way I had.

I+I

God damn…

Right now a heated debate was rumbling in my brain, while the irrational side of me complained it to be completely his fault for pushing all the wrong buttons I found myself completely agreeing on that side.

While the other tried to excuse it as something that it was just Hibari Kyoya acting like Hibari Kyoya, he probably didn't say all those things for the sake of rules.

But then again, why go as far as that?

I never really thought about it, but a tonfa to the face was probably the typical way he would have chosen as a consequence instead of… this.

God, I didn't even know what just happened back then…

He's just being difficult, the rational side of me continued on. You know how he is with his stupid rules.

So why did it feel like much more than that

"What's wrong, Sakurai-san?" A light tap on the forehead immediately brought me out of my daze, and I soon found myself staring right into a pair of bright brown eyes, I was also suddenly aware of the close proximity and jumped back in startle.

"Whoa. Sorry," my sensei laughed, backing away slightly with an awkward smile on his face. "You looked a little spaced out just a minute ago."

"D-did I…?" I stammered out with a blush on my face, making use of the situation and avert my eyes away to look back at my open text book.

"Sorry, sensei."

"What? Did you have bad day today?" Missing the way he had asked such a question I only frowned and bowed my head down further, growing irritated at the sentence on Pearl Harbor about three times for the past few minutes.

It was then that I heard him let out another one of his laughs; subjecting into catching my attention as any previous thought was momentarily lost.

"Yeah, well it is tough being at your age nowadays." He replied nonchalantly, eyes looking over somewhere in the distance.

I watched with mild interest, the way his eyes looked glazed over and sparkled with what little light left we were allowed to use in this lonely library. His lips curved into that signature smile though this one seemed to show more than just the emotion of his personality, it looked quite sad actually.

"Especially when you fail your exams, come on Sakura-san we've still got an hour left of studying!"

Screw the fact that he's my teacher, it's not like I'm ever going to die from it.

Right now, I really wouldn't want to have it any other way, his company is what matters the most and despite the consequences, I still made vow to myself to not let go of this fluttering heart.

-x- Bonus: Hello there

We were brought back to the base by some mysterious invincible doorway Hibari had apparently created through some part of the Nami shrine.

I shifted Gokudera's heavy arm around my shoulders, being weary of the fact that Tsuna could also be struggling with his broken arm.

He looked so pale despite the relief of his subordinates actually surviving such a battle; he seemed to be shaking too.

"Um, Tsuna?" I called quietly, remembering the stoic older male's presence still within ear shot.

He looked over the tuft of Gokudera's unnatural silver hair, looking quite unsteady before he responded with is full attention.

"Would you like me to carry him instead? You look a little shaky." He shook his head in an instant flustering as he stammered out a response along the lines of him being alright with carrying him.

The weight was suddenly carried off of my shoulders before I could even think of an excuse to allow the boss some more relief. I could hear Tsuna cry out in mild shock and I was suddenly being pulled away with such a force and I then found myself staring at a black suit clad back.

I took a sharp in-take of breath as a sign of my surprise, later blinking whilst he continued to drag me to another direction away from the others in the Japanese styled corridor.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" I knew better than to question the great Hibari Kyoya, but seeing as he's a taller, older and much more appealing older man I took in a simple suggestion of our relationship to be a little more than fellow disciplinary members.

He regarded me with a cool look of his narrowed dark eyes only to turn away to hide a secret smirk on his face as we finally came to stop.

"Kyo- Ack!" I was shoved forward, my face immediately coming into contact with something strangely rough but comfortable enough to prevent any damage.

"You are not to leave this room." His spoke in that smooth tone of his, and I was fully aware of his presence behind my steadily rising form.

I groaned in complete irrelevance, secretly hoping for some attention to my poor sore head. "You didn't have to push me in you know…"

He ignored me, carefully surveying my smooth back with cool eyes though of course I was completely unaware of it until a small pathetic squeal was drawn from my mouth.

I blushed, whirling around to regard the man with a weak glare as he smirked.

"The same goes for using that damned tonfa on my back!" I stopped, blinking quite owlishly at him as I realized what exactly just happened.

The recent use of his tonfa came into my mind, how the object ran over my spine in quite a delicate way that just tickled at my nerves… it was almost arousing actually.

How did he know that I had a very sensitive back?

I caught his smirk, though the suspicion was clear in the air.

"Wait for me, I'll be back shortly."

And he was gone, leaving me in a place of complete solitary and a single thought that reached at my brain and tugged at my heart.

Wait… what?

I clutched at my hair, lowering my head over as I let out an angry groan of annoyance.

_What the hell!_

* * *

Me: Well, I hope you liked it.

Gokudera: Yeah, you better have or it won't be worth me being dragged here and tied up to be a stupid guest in the first place!

Me: *Tapes him over the mouth and turns to smile and wave* Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Rule6 Have all school equipment present

Me: Yosh~! Another chapter... Hope It makes up for the somewhat long update.  
I really am sorry! School is such a drag... -_-

But anyway.. Please enjoy!

And just a little warning now, I'm planning to up the rating to M seeing as I will be writing some more explicit stuff, (I know you're all dying for some Hibari lemon XD) but if you have any comments or suggestions please say so. ^_^

* * *

"Ayame-chan!" I stopped in response, turning on the spot as Yamamoto Takeshi ran over to meet my questioning gaze, he grinned per usual after catching his breath.

"Takeshi-kun, what is it?"

"How are you, Ayame-chan!" I flinched in shock at the sudden outburst from the baseball player, taking a small half-step back before stammering a reply.

"U-uh, fine… D-do you need anything?"

He laughed sheepishly and reached back to rub the back of his neck, 'haha, sorry for that. I guess I got a little excited."

The sentence would've brought a flush to my face but knowing this oblivious idiot a mere sweat drop rolled down the back of my head. "I see…"

"But anyway!" He suddenly spread his arms out as if wanting a hug, which I hoped wasn't the case seeing as several other students seemed to already have their interest pointed right at the girl who claims to be going out with the two hottest students in the school, the school's most hopeless student, and the school's most… extreme.

I shook the thought away and cast my own attention towards my friend.

"You wanna go bowling with me and everyone else!" Still a little stunned by his approach I cocked my head to one side before glancing off to another direction.

"Bowling?" He nodded his head. "In the middle of exams?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I face faulted into the palm of my hand as I gave a sigh, the discreet curiosity present on his face was to be expected.

Oh, that's right; this idiot still passed… Why couldn't Reborn-san tutor me instead?

"It's alright if you can't come!" He suddenly jumped in after realizing the situation, waving his arms frantically before him; he is just too cute sometimes. "We all just wanted to catch up with each other since we're finally… you know…"

I noted the way he looked off to another side, his smile fading into one that greatly resembled Akasaki-sensei's from last night. I could barely hold back the mildly shocked look on my face, thus catching his attention.

"Eh? Are you alright, Ayame-chan. You look kinda pale." I shook my head vigorously and settled for a weak, forced smile.

"I'm fine… just a little fuzzy in the head." I chuckled softly hoping for it to at least cover up for my slightly flustered being. "But, um… I'll see if I have time alright?"

He grinned brightly in response. "Great! I'll tell the guys!"

"Reborn." Bianchi spoke, dropping to her knees before the infant, his large doe eyes lifting up from the many sheets of paper splayed out across the low table.

His attention was short lived though as he returned his eyes to the previous items extracting a sigh from the Italian woman as she leaned across with her arms folded.

"What is it Bianchi?" The air was thick yet the female would not give in to something as petty as that, more and more questions just continued to pile in her mind.

The more she was left in the dark the more her irritation grew; she is a part of Vongola, dammit! Of course she had the right to know everything and anything that was to be reported.

Her proclaimed lover though begged to differ; he seemed to be quite nonchalant about the whole situation, his calm exterior was enough to set her off.

So with a subtle look of determination she finally spoke. "What's been going on, Reborn?"

He paused, blinking for a few more agonizing seconds before shifting his eyes away.

"Bianchi, you should've gotten a report on the current events happening right now."

"I know all about the raid, but why have there been no orders for me yet?" She didn't hold back the outrage bursting in her. "Even Shamal has been set to stand guard for Sawada in his current position in the school."

"Bianchi, calm down." Reborn said firmly, taking the initiative to prod at her fist which she had just realized to have been trembling.

"Ah…" She bit her bottom lip in slight shame as she glanced off to the side, blinking back the unwanted irritation that irked in her head.

"It has something to do with _that_ right…?" Her voice was quiet but was clear enough to slice through another pause.

He sighed, a sound that became so very deep it betrayed his usual cool and mysterious exterior, his eyes lifted to peer from beneath his fedora, the little green lizard crawling from the rim to land over his open palm and slowly change from as a pen.

"I only got these reports today," he stated whilst passing a sheet of paper across the table.

"It's a little over the top but I would like you to take part."

"Reborn…!" Bianchi exclaimed with wide eyes, another sort of determination burning in her expression.

"Could it be that dangerous?"

"It's too early to say for sure but please do a good job on protecting those two."

"You can count on me."

"Ayame-chan." Someone is tapping at my shoulder and I turn just in time to see Kyoko's bright, smiling face and Hana's blank, relaxed one.

"Yes?" I continue to gather what little items that are on my desk, barely aware that Kusakabe passes by my classroom, giving me a side glance on the way that quickly dissolves.

That's right, this whole day I've avoided my job as a disciplinary committee prefect. I know that I may be over reacting just a little bit with the whole situation with Hibari, but I feel as if I'm not ready to face him yet.

Right now he's probably brushed off the thought away like a speck of dirt on his shoulder.

Still, I sigh mentally. I left my school bag in there the day back and this whole day I've been borrowing and sharing text books with either Yamamoto or Tsuna, Gokudera had even offered claiming that he had no need for such things.

So today I have temporarily replaced it with an old black bag pack that I found in the back of my closet, it took awhile to clean it all out of the dust and such but this would suffice.

It's not like I was avoiding him or anything, no, now way…

"-with us?" I blink back at her innocent face, obviously I had not been listening and Hana is there to point that right out.

"Gee, you look a little distant today; did something happen, Sakurai-san?" Hana, for some reason never called me by my first name. I figured it was just her way of showing how mature she really was but I shrugged it off, having to be used to it by now.

I shook my head nonetheless as my reply, I wasn't sure if it came out shaky or kind of weird but the way Hana raised her brows was some sort of sign.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something-" or someone. "Um, you were saying, Kyoko-chan?"

Her smile revives on her face and she clasps her hands on her front.

"We're going to visit the new Namimori underground mall today with Haru-chan after school. Want to come?"

I ponder for awhile on the offer and the first thing that comes to mind is my afternoon session with Akasaki-sensei.

I could just politely cancel for today and relax a little, but I know my grades will surely suffer even for this one day.

My make-up exams are less than a week away, if I'm able to make up for today's loss maybe... Then I thought of Yamamoto's offer, he's probably invited everyone including Kyoko-chan anyway.

But by God did I want some stress relief right now. A slice of cake, some tea and a good long session of girl talk should be enough for my nerves.

Yeah… But-

"Oh, don't you have make up exams soon?" Hana intervenes and I can't help but face fault mentally.

I sigh and smile a little sadly at them. "Thank you for reminding me, Hana-chan. Yeah, make up exams are coming up soon for me and Akasaki-sensei is tutoring me for the remaining time."

"Why the history teacher?" I stop and curse immediately at myself.

I frantically searched for the appropriate response, finding nothing but half-assed excuses.

Shit.

"A-ah, it's okay if you can't come, passing your exams is a lot more important so maybe next time, ne? Kyoko tilts her head with a somewhat awkward smile on her face.

A light blush forms at my cheeks and it's Kyoko's smile that I realize is what saved me just then.

"You guys can go ahead without me. But I promise to come next time, for sure." I offered y own lopsided smile, trying to look as calm but confident at the same time just to reassure them.

Looking a little hesitant, Kyoko smiled back as Hana somewhat did the same.

I was left to wonder if they bought it at all.

I+I

"Eh? What happened to all your text books, Sakurai-san?"

I tensed for a moment before regarding him with a shaky laugh.

Crap. I cursed in my head.

"Um, I lost my book bag the other day. I still have to look for it, um, I borrowed Gokudera-kun's English text book though."

He shakes his head in slight disappointment and it's all enough for me to shake on the inside for having to have something result to this all because of some stupid act yesterday.

"Oh, it's fine." His smile is back on his face and he turns over to pull out a thick book from his own bag, dumping down to create that ultimate sound of doom as I realize just how thick this book is.

Does he really expect me to remember all of that? …Let alone read it?

My thoughts are cut of as he chuckles.

"Don't worry; this was the only book I could find that had a section of the war in the Edo era. You won't have to read much."

Glad and most importantly relieved I smile and watch as he flips it open to the designated page instructing me to read the following passages and paragraphs.

Unbeknownst to me, he's actually watching me with some sort of softness in his eyes.

I'm vaguely aware but brush off the feeling, instead concentrating on the following facts but then I'm caught off guard as I tense as he reaches out to place a lock of hair behind my ear and I blink up at him for the longest of seconds.

He laughs heartily, and pulls back much to my dismay.

"May I call you Ayame-chan?"

My heart skips a beat, all of sudden everything else disappears and it's just me and him together, alone.

Oh God… I can barely control the speed of my heart, at this rate it might as well just explode.

My cheeks must have bled red as I nod stiffly; it sure was nice to be spending time with him even though it was purely education. A part of me still said this wasn't a good idea that same part of me that suggested I could do better.

"S-sure, sensei."

But oh man did I fall hard…

~Bonus: Haru Haru interview

Haru: Hi everyone~ Welcome to a very special episode of Haru's Haru-Haru interview Dangerous!

Reborn: I thought this was cancelled?

Haru: Hahi! D-don't say something like that, Reborn-chan! Th-this is a special episode!

Reborn: *Sigh* Get on with it then… Why is this interview so special? Who's the guest?

Haru: Hai~ Today's guest is the wonderful and adorable heroine of this story, Ayame-chan!

-Cage drops to reveal Ayame-

Ayame: Wh-what the hell am I doing here…? *Sweat drop*

Haru: Welcome Ayame-chan! ^_6 So glad you could make it for this interview!

Reborn: Ciaossu Sakurai, how's Hibari?

Ayame: …*Blush* H-how should I know? Ask him yourself…

Haru: Oh, that's right. Ayame-chan is a part of the disciplinary committee alongside the very dangerous Hibari-san. Would you tell us how it's like there?

Ayame: How it's like? *Looks up in thought* Well… All we ever get to do really is laze around the school… We don't have to go to class at all, but of course I think it's important so I do it anyway even though Kyoya-senpai says it's troublesome. *Shrugs*

Haru: Hm, you and Hibari-san are good friends, ne?

Ayame: *Turns away* I wouldn't say good friends.

Haru: Wah~! Don't tell me you two have a secret relationship!

Ayame: I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! *Blush*

Reborn: *Smirk* Sakurai has someone else in mind then?

Ayame: … *Blush* This interview is over…

-Cage is pulled back up-

Haru: Wha-! W-wait, Ayame-chan! Come back!

Reborn: She'll be back.

* * *

Me: Haha. Yeah, I'm betting you all secretly wanted me to write something like that as a bonus.  
Some of them from now on will be Haru Haru interviews but most of them are going to be side stories connected to the story.

Ja ne~ ^_^


	7. Rule7 No sneaking around

Me: Wow... Reading back to all the reviews and realizing al those mistakes I'm starting to feel guilty for not even bothering to fix them up.  
But this time I have corrected myself! XD  
The number one thing that I really have to apologize for is the dividers in the past chapters. You see, it's because i only divide it with a '-' and it doesn't seem to come up when I upload them.

But I've learned my lesson! x]

Gokudera: You stupid woman! No wonder you haven't been getting any reviews or ratings!

Yamamoto: Haha, hey don't be mean...

Gokudera: Shut up, fucking baseball idiot-!

Me: *uses earplugs* Enjoy~

* * *

Feeling the warmth of contentment spread inside me I couldn't help but skip along the empty, dark hallways of the school. Despite my unusual happy exterior and pleasant humming the sun was beginning to set and I still needed to buy some dinner for tonight.

I have decided tonight to be the best night of my life, yes, this would top all joyous nights I spent with my friends and myself.

Still smiling I twirled on my heel as I rounded a corner.

Usually, this was where I would stop in my tracks and most probably drop all the belongings I held within my grasp to the floor. And no to my shock at all, that is exactly what I did.

His usual sharp eyes sliced to my line of vision, showing me a look I had not recognized in the past two years of my middle school life.

Only once had he ever looked at me like that, and despite the distance between us I could still pick out the little glints of dark intent hidden behind. He regarded me with a tilt of his head to the side, almost immediately breaking my lifeless state.

"Good evening, Sakurai."

In his right hand I can see the weight of my bag supported by the strap hanging on his fingers, and on his left his tonfa gleams with what little light is still left to peek into the eerie atmosphere in the hallway. Then I start to wonder what it's for.

"Kyoya-senpai," I wasn't too sure if my voice came out as any sort of awkward tone, the only thing I knew right now was that he was advancing on me with light steps of his feet. Slowly, almost like a prowling cat I see another strange glint in his eyes and the next thing I know I seem to be trapped.

His gaze is holding me just as well as his tonfa which come crashing to the wall I hadn't known to be behind me, there was a possibility of me actually responding with reluctant steps back. The thought is diminished as he shoves the bag into my abdomen, pressing it right against my skin almost to the point of pain and I can do nothing but wince.

Knowing Yamamoto as the airhead I wasn't as sure about that anymore when a simple thought fluttered into my head.

What is he doing…?

"Beautiful sunset, hmm?" My breath catches as I feel him destroy the complete definition of personal space, then I start to panic.

I frantically collect assumptions and excuses into my head, finding none of them to really fit yet it takes awhile for one to actually peel off from my mind as he leans in impossibly close, his warm breath caresses gently at my collarbone and that is when my theory of Hibari actually being intoxicated by alcohol maybe, drifts off like the same cloud that he is.

"H-hey, Kyoya-senpai. Are you alright?" I try calling out to him seeing as his face is completely gone from my sight when he bends lower into the crook of my neck.

I hear a soft sound between a grunt and a hum and he shifts a little.

My face burns a molten red and suddenly I'm wishing to just melt right into the wall right behind me, his presence was really enough to set me whirling into another round of panic and discomfort and his tonfa scraping against the wall right at a strike's length beside me isn't helping at all.

"You weren't at the meeting today…" His tone is husky as he draws himself up to finally meet my slightly terrified eyes.

I will myself to keep them open despite knowing that Hibari still holds the fact of having to completely scare the shit out of me at times.

"I-" My voice cuts off, truthfully; I have no idea what to say.

What could I say? Actually, what was he trying to say to me? My confusion takes over my senses and I am left with another jungle of questions, all tangled within each other as I get lost within them. I can't find my way through and my panic rises at the thought of being lost.

"Look at me." I feel a demanding lift to my chin, tugging my face towards his own as he looks back with narrowed eyes.

I can't speak, I don't want to.

I hate him for this. Always confusing me in the worst possible ways I was sure the next time would finally drive me crazy.

But when his lips crash into mine I find my voice simply dies away with everything else.

Every thought falls off and finally a path is cleared for me, and it's Hibari's bright gaze that finally pulls me out for the last few steps.

But it doesn't stop me from shoving him violently away, him being startled as he stumbles a little out of shock, really, to my reaction, his eyes lift up and I can see that he clearly did not expect that. It was probably the opposite really, or something a little less brutal on my part.

The pressure is gone from my abdomen and I can breath easily again, I realize as I clamp my hand over my now heated lips.

My body tenses when I see a frown carve ever so gently at his face, the expression looking a little too shady before it disappears from his face as he bends down to pick up his fallen tonfa. I had barely noticed, let alone heard any sort of clatter but as he straightens and sends me another shadowed look the tonfa disappears somewhere along his forearm.

"I expect you to be in the reception room tomorrow."

And that was it, he left briefly.

My knees trembled for the slightest of moments before finally giving way for me to meet the cold, polished floor.

I don't know where to start…How about, why it happened?

"Shit…" I hiss out, unconsciously kicking the blue school bag as it swept across to hit the opposite wall with a resonating thud. Its contents almost all spill out and I can see a familiar protruding red arm band between the flaps, from where I sat the half of its title peeks out at me.

Disciplinary…

God, I can barely blink! My body seems to just tremble all over and my mental state seems to do the same.

He kissed me. That's all that comes to my mind when my lips accidentally press against the back of my hand and it's all it takes for me to finally scream out my irritation throughout the empty school.

"God dammit! You fucking jerk! I can't take it anymore!"

Unbeknownst to me, his sharp eyes narrowed further as he watched.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Tsuna," Reborn chooses to surprise the young Vongola who jumps with a prominent squeal, books flying from his hands and pencils rolling to the carpet.

"Reborn! What the hell-!" Stopping himself almost in an instant, the brown eyed boy blinks upon seeing his usually casual looking hitman tutor staring right back with such a firm gaze he never thought of even seeing on his face.

He wasn't so sure if he should be worried or plain scared all over again.

"Remember what I told you, Tsuna?"

Pausing, he presumed to place his text books to one side. "You mean about the Vongola base invasion?"

"I need you to do some investigation work."

"Eh!" Taken aback, Tsuna immediately jumps at the request, as if knowing in an instant that he would never be able to carry out such an order. "But why me?"

_Smack!_

"We don't have much time, Tsuna. I just received news on a recent traitor being found out in the Vongola headquarters. They're still in the middle of interrogating him but I need you to do this."

He swallowed thickly, staring right back at the large eyes of his tutor who now looked to be completely serious. One of the worst things that could happen is probably having an angry Reborn.

"Wh-what do you need me to do…?"

With a pause, Reborn begins to stalk off towards his briefcase sitting on Tsuna's bedside. Leaving the boy to ponder on his actions, Reborn pulls out a slim file and merely tosses it to land on the surface of his low table.

"The target is Akasaki Ryuuji…"

-Bonus: Welcome to hell.

My heart thumped loud and hard against my chest as we sprinted for the opened hatch, one side of me begged for everything to be alright, yet another side of me brushed it off like dust on my shoulder.

He was Hibari Kyoya, of course it was going to be alright.

But he had said something that night, something that could not be passed off as any sort of mere whisper, barely even a goodbye. He slipped away, just like that.

From beside me Yamamoto's hand briefly touches my shoulder, alerting me as I jumped and turned to him.

He doesn't say anything and simply smiles as if to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

A painful one of my on was my reply yet I couldn't hold back that heavy, painful feeling in my chest that throbbed and beat hard. I forced a sense of calm over me yet all I got was fear.

* * *

Me: From now on the story is going to be rated M, mainly because the center plot is beginning. **Warnings are for blood, gore, violence, lime, lemon, rape, foul language and dark themes.**

Yeah, that may be a little bit much just for the upcoming chapters but I feel as if a more serious (or something like that) approach needs to be taken with this story.

So, till then~ ^_^


	8. Rule8 Skipping class is unacceptable

Me: Ahaha, ciaossu~  
First of all... *Bows* I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! _

I really do feel bad for leaving you all with such a terrible cliffhanger.

Well, the plot is thickening little by little and I'm yet to change the rating but anyway... I hope you're all satisfied with this one.

Special thanks to omgpink-senpai for giving me those pointers on what I need to improve an such. Sankyuu~  
So without further ado... Chapter start~! ^o^

* * *

The walk home was brutally painful on my part, I could barely hold myself up if not for the strong resolve to just kick out of my shoes and spend the rest of the evening contemplating on such a night.

I grit my teeth, why was he so irritatingly… attractive!

It was the only moment where I could so clearly remember the warmth of his body being pressed against mine, the steady puffs of his breath clouding my neck and his goddamn tonfa so painfully shoved in my abdomen.

He was still a bastard, even if his 25 year old self looked (and seemed) to be much more appealing, my decision would not be turned.

But when he kissed me… I shook my head.

Even though it had only been at least a second and a half it couldn't have meant anything, I still hadn't thrown away the idea of him drinking but then again, if I could remember back his older self had rejected the alcohol once offered to him by Sasagawa Ryohei, stating clearly that he disliked the beverage with a stoic face.

What if this was the reason?

He's still a teen after all; when you're young you always get these urges to just try something new.

But I still couldn't picture doing something so blatantly drastic; drinking was always one way to leave one vulnerable and open.

If only my uncle was here… He would probably know what to do…

Either that or he would come to school himself and kick Hibari Kyoya's ass which would be a problem, never mind that then, I hated the idea of being labeled as drama queen slut that flaunted her power all over the place.

My pride was already too distorted and damaged to be sliced and kicked at like some old rag doll.

"I'm home…" I whispered hoping quietly that at least the ghosts of the house would greet me back.

But I just sighed and stepped out of the constricting shoes, enjoying the freedom as I wandered and dropped both school bags onto the floor, landing on a chair as I slumped over the small dining table.

_What's up with you?_

I pretended it was my uncle, quirking a brow as he took a swig of his beer, I never once complained about it mostly because I knew he was one of the only men I knew who could hold his liquor, and even if I did he would just grin and tell me that before he would die he would have to laugh at it right in the face.

And seeing as I was only a mere 11 years old that time I believed him.

_Just leave school if 'ya want._

That's impossible… Besides I wouldn't want to disappoint them.

_Who, you're friends?_

…

_Che, you have lots of friends back here in Italy_.

If you haven't noticed, I'm Japanese… And I can barely speak Italian, aaand, we both know that's total bullshit.

_Well if you tried then maybe you wouldn't complain so much_

Why you-!

_Hey, I'm just sayin' as your guardian and all… Why don't you stop thinking for once and just go for it?_

_Yer not that old to start anythin' new so why not?_

…Damn me and my mind's ability to imagine such realistic scenes.

* * *

"That damn teacher, I knew he was a bad guy from the beginning!" The Italian bomber growls in slight fury as he pounds his fist into an open palm, the cigarette already poorly gnawed at and hanging from his lips.

"Hey, calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto attempts to ease his friend's heated exterior before turning to the small hitman who sat beside him on the spacious floor.

"Kid, are you sure it's that guy? He's actually not a bad person you know."

Gokudera is quick to cut in, his irritation rising ten-fold.

"You baseball idiot, don't you know that you just can't trust anyone!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Reborn, why him anyway? You never told me what he did… And I didn't know he was Italian." Tsuna says in a quick worried breath.

The tension thickens and Reborn is the only one in the room that can feel that as he tilts his head slightly, allowing Leon to transfer from one side of his fedora to another.

"Ryuuji looks like a trusting guy from all of his pictures, that's probably why no one suspects him in the first place. And whenever someone does and tries to look for him he either disappears or changes his look."

Reborn reaches for his suitcase, pulling out the same manila folder from before and slid it open to reveal several snapshots Tsuna had never seen before.

"Hold on, that can't be Akasaki-sensei! He looks like some normal Italian guy." Gokudera suddenly cries out pointing at a certain picture revealing a tall looking man standing by a bus stop, searing dark glasses tilted slightly and dressed in a casual manner.

"His hair is different…" Yamamoto states.

"And he does look more Italian than Japanese." Tsuna says before Reborn thumps him on the head a little.

"That's because he is Italian, dummy." He says as Tsuna winces and opens his mouth to complain, but Reborn already beats him as he points the misshapen Leon as a slim stick to one of the other photos.

"Can you see the man here, and the one over here?" The tip of Leon points to two different looking men, one with blonde streaked shaggy hair, a cigarette between his lips and wearing the same pair of dark sunglasses while the other showed of a man sitting in a booth by himself in a local looking café with a newspaper and cup of coffee.

The spectacles he wore this time looked to be normal reading glasses and he was dressed rather smartly like he had just come from an interview.

"They looked different right?" Reborn spoke, allowing Leon to transform back as he gathered the first three photos together. "But we believe that all of these men are one person."

"Eh? How's that possible? They look totally different…" Takeshi now confused blinks as he rubs the back of his head questions.

"You idiot, these are Mafioso. Not normal people, of course it's possible."

"But… I still don't get it."

"Gokduera's right." Reborn says suddenly turning to look at Tsuna. "Ryuuji wears glasses right, and does he always wear something long sleeved?"

The student ponders for a moment.

"The only time I think I've seen him wear something short sleeved was the time he took over our P.E class, he had a jacket over him though."

"Yeah," Yamamoto agrees. "It's like he doesn't wanna get sun burnt or something."

"Tch. That guy must be hiding something." Gokudera says, folding his arms.

"Well, from the report back in Vongola after inspecting these photographs they did take notice something."

Now having all their attention Reborn spread out the pictures and pointed to the man sitting in the café booth by the window.

"He's got a weird looking tattoo peeking out from his wrist."

"What the hell, it looks like some weird vine thing." Gokudera sneers, flipping out his glasses for a better scope on the picture. "Some kind of…Celtic pattern?"

"The Vongola are still trying to analyze that tattoo, but for now you guys still have a job to do." Reborn smiles darkly from underneath his hat and Tsuna is right there to be the first in voicing out his opinion.

"Reborn, I don't want them doing anything reckless!"

The infant merely grins before tipping his hat.

"Don't worry, I just want you all to watch your back from now on. And you should also be more cautious of who gets involved, Sakurai Ayame for instance. She's already well involved."

"Tch. She's got Hibari, we should be protecting the tenth." Gokudera sneers, plucking out the cigarette from his lips.

"That's true..." The others two agree.

"Stupid," Reborn jumps to knock Tsuna over the head and he cries out in protest only to be ignored.  
"It doesn't matter if she's with Hibari or not. All we need to do make sure of is that she doesn't get involved so carelessly, I heard she's quite interested in her history teacher."

"Huh! A-Akasaki-sensei!" Tsuna exclaims.

After knocking the future boss upside the head once more, Reborn turns to face the remaining two.

"Protect Tsuna but doesn't forget to protect the girls too." He advices "Yamamoto, I think you would be best to look after Sakurai."

The baseball player blinks as he points questioningly to himself. "Why me?"

"Well, aren't you closer to her?"

He glances up in thought. "I guess... Well, leave it to me then!"

"Idiot, you better do a good job and don't disappoint the tenth!" Gokudera takes his by the collar of his shirt, something Yamamoto is oblivious enough to laugh at before grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. It could be good, y'know."

* * *

I sigh, watching as some stupid first year take a bite from his lunch and turn away with his garbage crumbled behind him and at his feet.

I wasn't lazing around on the job, heck no. That kid would get a piece of my mind sooner or later but as of now, I just didn't have the strength to pick him up by the ear and torture his poor soul as he ran laps around the field, probably soaking wet from the toilet I would dunk him in.

I was known for having a creative mind.

I glanced down, fingering the hem of my school skirt for a moment as I thought back to when I had first met the ruthless devil of Namimori.

Oh did I really have to remember?

Forcing my eyes open I cursed softly in my breath realizing the courts to now be empty as students rushed right back in to attend the afternoon lessons.

I always spent last period in the reception room with Hibari, mainly because I was allowed.

But how am I supposed to face him after he… he… kissed me!

That was probably one of the biggest scandals in the world to have the great demon of Namimori actually do something as rash and vulnerable as kiss a girl, his classmate and fellow club member no less.

What if I place this in a different situation where it could be him ten years older, handsome, and cool and collected unlike his unruly self in this time?

Oh it would've been so much better if that Hibari Kyoya had kissed me instead.

Maybe I had a complex for older men…

Now that was creepy.

Now, what to do…?

Even if I did go, what would I do?

Studying with him in the room sounded almost impossible, we couldn't brush it off like nothing.

But then again, maybe last night was a drunken mistake.

And if Hibari realized that then he probably wouldn't mind if I didn't come at all, then maybe I can run away to Hokkaido and change my name before he can realize.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Vigorously shaking my head I fought the urge to laugh a little, and before I know it my feet are already deciding for me as I find myself in-front of my usual math class.

I stare at it for awhile knowing that as a part of the disciplinary committee my lateness wouldn't be counted as a school offence, with just enough darkness in my aura and a light snarl I would be in my seat the next second dozing off on the teacher's lecture.

So, mustering up the tough prefect act I slam the classroom door open, startling most of the students which I couldn't help but smirk at, but Sakata-sensei just smiles which makes me grimace a little.

In the inside I admired her, despite being already being a loving marriage of 10 years and harboring two children of her own she still looked as if she was fresh out of the university.

And the way she had always ignored the sheer danger of the disciplinary committee was… impressive.

Most teachers would probably be on their knees either beaten or scared just by the raise or the mention of a tonfa.

Young, happy, with a family and so carefree, I wonder if I'm ever going to end up like that.

"Sakurai-chan." She calls sweetly. "There's a message for you from the reception room, they say you have to be there right now~"

I mentally face faulted.

Damn him, if he was drunk how could he possibly remember!

Oh, if he wanted me to be there then I'll be there.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I know he's clueless about this stuff but it just wasn't fair always coming around like that with his spontaneous kisses and touches when he wouldn't tell me jack shit like in that little Kokuyo accident a year back.

I was there to pick him up, even though I had no idea what was going on despite my role as a unofficial member, he brushed me off and told me to stay out of it, most of the time I did. Basically not wanting a tonfa to the face, but he wouldn't be like this if it was only a mater of rules or whatever he liked to call them.

I bowed with slight reluctance and quietly excused myself; it wasn't fair on Sakata-sensei either if I started disrupting the class because of my mood.

Yeah, I'll show him the pain of real life.

I stormed my way through the school, giving anyone in my way a hateful glare as if to tell them to hurry the fuck up and get to class before I strike them with detention, they scrambled away like mice.

Why was I being so angry…?

Maybe it was just the fact that Hibari was one of the only guys I had met that could get me in such a rage over a petty thing like this, truthfully enough he seemed to know a lot more about me than he realized.

It takes me back to when I spent my time with his future self, in his own section of the hideout where everything was just a little too traditional for my liking.

He even had me put on a kimono in times I wasn't training which I was briefly told to belong to Lal Mirch, she trained me along with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna the first time around but since we split off into different tutors apparently my training was put off.

I wasn't as strong as them, it seemed like I didn't even have any worth for fighting alongside them, I wasn't a guardian either, so when I had been demoted into kitchen duty with the other girls I forced myself to put up with it, knowing they were only doing this for the sake of not recklessly putting out a girl like me to fight.

That takes me back… The future was definitely a place that had to be feared and I felt exactly that the first time I arrived.

"Sa-Sakurai-san?" A timid voice from behind caught me off guard and I whirled around to meet the innocent gaze of someone I had not recognized.

A new student perhaps? I certainly hadn't seen him around, maybe he was a first year but the flaming red color of his tousled hair was what caught my eye the most and I took a moment to analyze if it was dyed or natural, such a color would probably be frowned upon by Hibari.

I could recall a moment where he had once threatened Gokudera for having an indecent hair color but with the help of me and Yamamoto, we were able to persuade him it was all natural.

How nostalgic.

"Um, what can I do for you?" My words seemed to have relieved him in some way as he suddenly brightened and grinned a little foolishly.

"Ah, so I was right. Aha, um sorry to disturb you but my name is Niko Shiwase." He suddenly introduced, holding out a small hand towards me.

I glanced down before awkwardly taking it.

"Um, hello."

I tiled my head in a slight puzzled manner, what in the world was he doing wandering around the halls?

"I-I'm kind nervous actually…" He admitted, a light blush at his cheeks as he clasped his fingers together and avoided my gaze, I was always one of the shortest in class but despite him being a male I still dominated in height only by a mere centimeter though I was sure he was shorter than what he appeared with such messy hair.

"Ever since I came three weeks ago everyone told me about you…" I blew up in a blush.

Great, even the first years were talking behind my back.

"They said you were in the disciplinary committee and that you were dangerous," he went on. "But you don't look all that scary…"

Huh…?

I didn't know how to interpret his words, here I am on the way to yet another trip to the pit of hell itself and here comes an adorable new student with sparkling eyes and a child's aura surrounding him.

He knew me too…

"Um, Shiwase-san?" I chanced, hoping to figure this all out as soon as possible seeing as my brain couldn't take any more confusion.

He grinned sheepishly again. "No, call me Niko-kun!" I stopped, he resembled a child so much I was starting to doubt if he was really part of this school.

"Ni… ko-kun," the sound left a weird taste in my mouth; it wasn't as pleasant as he seemed to me but it was definitely odd.

"Yes~"

Cue in sweat drop.

Aha… Where have I seen that look before?

I cleared my throat as a sheer sign of pure authority, pushing aside any other feelings I placed a hand over my hip.

"Since we've only just met I won't throw you in detention…" I drawled, my mouth already aching just from the words, I only punish those who deserve it. (Even if Kyoya disapproves)

His eyes glimmer just a little before he suddenly lunges at me with a tight embrace that went right around my arms. I wince from the force, keeping myself very still as I wait for his death grip to loosen.

Who the hell was this kid?

"Thank you so much, Aya-senpai!" Everything just stops the moment he utters that nickname and if I wasn't for my from my frozen state and frazzled exterior I probably would have shoved him away.

"Ah, I really need to get to class; could you tell me how I can get to the 2nd music room?"

We part and I'm glad for the air that fills my lungs.

"I-It's just around the corner… You'll find it." I wheeze and he flashes another grin before sprinting off.

What the hell just happened?

I shook my head, I was just some kid, nothing too much to think about I probably won't see him anytime soon anyway might as well just pass it off.

Besides, I had much more important things to attend to.

* * *

~Bonus: Haru Haru interview.

Haru: Konichiwa everyone~ It's time for another episode of Haru's Haru Haru interview; dangerous~

Reborn: When are you going to stop and realize this show wasn't meant for this story?

Haru: Lately Reborn-chan has become mean and I don't know why! T^T

Reborn: Ah, you're right. Work's just a little tough nowadays.

Haru: Hahi? Why's that?

Reborn: *Blinks* … Don't you have an interview to attend to?

Haru: Ah, right! Everyone today's guest is a kind-hearted, charming older man. But can you believe it? He's only twenty-two!

Please, welcome Akasaki Ryuuji-san~

-Cage drops to reveal Ryuuji-

Akasaki: Hello there everyone~ Good to be here.

Reborn: It's you…

Haru: Hahi! Reborn-chan, what's wrong?

Reborn: It's nothing… Continue with the interview.

Akasaki: Hm?

Haru: Right! Akasaki-sensei, you're a man with natural good looks and a calm exterior, what advice would you give to other men who still strive for things like that?

Akasaki: Aha, really? Well thank you for that, but for the question… Hm… *Glances up* I think it's really good to just be yourself, being someone else you're not would be just a drag, unless of course you can keep up with yourself.

Reborn: Must be easy for you then.

Akasaki: Hm?

Reborn: Nothing…

Haru: Um…Well there's also one thing I would like to ask about you and your lifestyle as a young teacher.

Akasaki: Sure. *Smiles*

Haru: *Moves up close* would you ever return the feelings of a student?

Akasaki: … *Freezes* *Blinks*

Haru:? Akasaki-sensei?

Akasaki: Aha… Hm, let's see… *Rubs the back of his neck* I wonder… *Averts his eyes*

Haru: EH!

Reborn: Too late, it's the end of the interview!

-Cage is pulled back up-

Akasaki: Ahaha… ^_^'

Haru: Waaaaaiiit~! Reborn-chan, noooo~!

Reborn: *Smirk* that's it for today's Haru Haru interview; please don't look forward to the next episode. See you again desu~

Haru: Hahi! That's my line!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Ne, Akasaki-sensei…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Um… I-"_

_

* * *

_

Me: Look forward to it! ^o^

Gokudera: You... *Strangling motions* Why- How could you write something so-

Me: *Raises hammer* Ignore him. ^_^


	9. Rule9 Do not destroy school property

Me: ZOMG! I'm baaaaaack! XD

Gokudera: took your damn time...

Me: Don't be that way Gokudera-kun, life has just been too busy nowadays. *sigh*

Gokudera: What life?

Me: Too mean... T_T

Yamamoto: Ahaha. It's okay zero-chan, I'm sure everyone will understand.

Me:I sure hope so. "

Well, here it is! :D I know it's short but i'm already in the middle of the next chapter. :)  
Hang in there guys! \m/ XD

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here? I'm busy."

"Like hell you are!" I snarl back struggling to sound as bold and dangerous as possible. I was simply trying to make it last as long as I could, I got this feeling of finally standing up for myself and getting the answers I want.

And as expected, Hibari raises his head up from his text book to glare at me through scattered bangs. It takes me awhile but I manage to scowl back with as much malice as I can muster, he doesn't look surprised at all.

"Didn't you hear me?" He says in a low tone, but I can tell he's only trying to scare me off. Psh, who does he think he is, God?

I clutch hard onto the roll of papers stapled together within my fist but quickly relax as soon as I had realized it was the very papers that held the next school events program list. The school cultural festival was coming up and the each class had been promoted one activity for the event along with any willing clubs, but with Hibari's all too many protests of having too much 'crowding herbivores' he had set Kusakabe to do most of preparing.

And seeing as I was about just as close to being second in command, Kusakabe had trusted me first with the schedule and the following list of activities done by the school.

That was why I had been called up. But I thought of other reasons the moment I had walked through that door.

"Hibari-senpai." I say firmly, but after drawing in a sharp breath.

But his eyes battle with my tone, a spark goes off between us.

"Regarding what had happened in the hallway the other day," was I really saying this? Was I just so desperate to clear things in my head that I would go as far as confronting the very boy that had messed it up in the first place? Yup. Pretty much.

"I…" My voice falters and I clear my throat. "Want to know what that meant."

There's a silence between us, an awkward one, well to me anyway. I did my best to keep the eye contact, but when Hibari didn't do the same I let out a slight breath I knew I had been keeping in.

"It's nothing." Is all he says before directing his eyes back down to the text book lying flat, open before him and picking up his pen at the same time as leaving me to blink back with a puzzled and slightly stunned look on my face.

That was it? Really, that was all he could say?

I could have laughed or even giggled a little but I knew better than to do anything like that, though I was starting to wonder if that was just his way of being flustered.

I doubt it.

"But if you say another word of it, I'll bite you to death." I'm brought into another stun as Hibari faces me with a glare that could have melted ice; I blink back before frowning and drawing in a deep breath.

Since I'm here, might as well throw everything I've got into this, there was no point in keep in these thoughts anyway. I was afraid they would drive me crazy.

"That's not fair, Hibari-senpai. My position here in the disciplinary committee is just about as close as Kusakabe-senpai, how do you live with keeping everything so hidden." From another point of view this might have sounded like it was coming from a lover of sorts but I promptly shove the thought away and continued in a mutter. "I-I mean… it's just… you're always doing that!"

He blinks at me, glare softening just a little. "Doing what?"

I stare back at him. Oh, looks like he has no idea after all.

"I'm confused, Hibari-senpai. I… I don't know what you think of me at all, and I get so confused... I mean, that was my first kiss…" Everything's gushing out but I keep my eyes downcast just so I could avoid his own. I know I'm blushing, the heat is so unbearable on my face now.

I knew he'd be staring, those eyes piercing through me like a pair of knives going straight for my heart.

"Why are you interested in him?"

I take in a sharp breath and my head lifts up, he looks as indifferent as always but from the slight trembling on his right hand where his pen was once held in, he wanted to show me some sort of reaction. Though I had a feeling his pride was just too good to be tainted by anything like that.

"You mean-"

"Tch." Then he turns away sharply, an almost pained expression on his face.

"I don't know," I respond almost as casually anyway, effectively drawing his eyes back to mine. "There are probably a lot of reasons but I just don't know." My free left hand lifts to absently hold my right arm in a anxious manner, rubbing the warm skin with as I refuse to look into his eyes anymore.

They just seem way too blank to me right now.

He doesn't look too convinced and I can feel my palms sweating.

"What does he have anything to do with this?" I frown, pushing away the habitual feeling of nervousness.

"You're a thick headed herbivore."

"What!"

He just won't stop.

"Hibari, tell me right now!" I exclaim having had about enough of his games. "It's been like this ever since we got back from the future, you've always been so difficult to work with nowadays and after that time in the hallway…"

By that time I have my hands formed into tight fists, the look on my face is purely strained as I grit my teeth hard and avert my gaze again.

Whatever his reaction, I knew it would be something I didn't come prepared for, that's what I thought as I heard the loud screech of wood scratching against the smooth floor and his footsteps gradually growing louder until he halts right in-front of me.

I took a chance to look up only to find myself locked in the darkest and coldest glares I had ever seen come from Hibari. He proceeded to snatch my wrist, the one still clutching hard onto the papers, and tug me into him for a sudden clash of lips that simply sent shockwaves coursing through me.

I was paralyzed by that time, his fingers curling tight around the cuff of my sleeve as he pressed on deeper into the kiss trying to coax a response out of me but finding it utterly useless.

There was a clear difference in this one compared to the one back in the hallway, Hibari seemed almost desperate but I knew better than to think of him that way. Still, I couldn't help but keep the thought in the back of my mind.

When he finally decided that his efforts were only going to waste he parted away from me in a slightly heavier breath than usual. But I didn't notice, my eyes bore into his and I could see the intensity right through them.

My whole body went numb when he held me even closer now; the shock came in terrible waves through my body. My feet stuck to the ground like I was being constricted by quicksand, that's what it felt like when my knees knocked against each other.

"Hibari… senpai," my lips were moving but I wasn't so sure if I really did say what went through my head. "I-I quit…"

I watched his eyes widen a fraction while his grip loosened as well and my free hand lifted over to where I knew my the red and gold band would be strapped around my arm and almost as if everything went into slow motion I had ripped away the fabric from my uniform and it dropped to the floor with a slight float.

And after giving the startled male another pained look I had turned on my heel and promptly ran out of the dim and now lonely disciplinary committee room.

~Bonus Omake: Ayame and Akasaki (Before Future arc)

"Oh, Ayame-san? Late again?"

I huffed a little, barely coming up with a response as I hold the door frame of the classroom for support, he waits patiently.

"I-I'm really sorry Akasaki-sensei, I was caught up in a job with my senpai from the disciplinary committee." I frown at the memory of this job to simply tidying up each and every file located within the reception room which HIbari had set me to do before trudging off, probably to nap on the rooftop again.

The older man offers an understanding smile, one I'm a little too tired to notice as he beckons me inside.

"Well, that's fine. It's good to see you so dedicated, Ayame-san. I wish a lot of the other students were like you." And he laughs like it's a joke. "But you missed out on an awesome lecture today, Ayame-san!"

I'm a little startled with the sudden dazzle of his grin, his eyes closed in happy arcs before he turns back down to his desk and tilts his glasses further up his nose.

I blink before cautiously stepping inside.

"Um, wh-what was it about, sensei?" The words just flew out even without me thinking as the silence becomes a little too stifling with the sudden desire to fill the void that grew between us.

I just wanted the conversation to go on and Akasaki responds with a gentle look on his face almost like he had anticipated the same thing.

"Well, since we're on the topic of famous warriors and lords we started studying the great Nobunaga Oda."

I nod, the name triggering something old and dusty within my memory bank.

"Hm," he suddenly tilts his head in self-thought as I awkwardly collect my bag from my desk.

"I'm pretty sure this is included in the exams as well."

At first I pay no more attention to him, merely thinking he was reminding himself before he suddenly offers something I would have imagined no other teacher would have done.

"Would you like some notes for this, Ayame-san?" I nearly bang my knee against my desk had I not already slipped and landed bottom first on my own chair.

My teacher is quick to get out of his seat, peering over to make sure I was not injured.

I burst out into a blush first thought as I give my teacher an incredulous stare.

"R-really sensei! I-I thought that-"

He hushes me with another smile, but this time it's one of amusement as he takes his time to walk around his desk and meet my startled form.

I see the small thickness of papers held in his right hand as he approaches, my blush darkens at an incredible rate and I can barely breathe.

Since when did his eyes glow like that?

"That's okay, Ayame-san. The teachers won't find out, I hope." He gives a reassuring chuckle and places the stack atop my desk. "Personally I think it's not your fault that studies are going badly for you; I understand the disciplinary club is very hard to manage along with your education so please consider this as a friendly gesture from teacher to student." He says it in a low tone, almost like a whisper of secrets. Just between us, like he really is afraid someone is going to find out.

My mouth is sealed shut as I fight the act to gape at this man. He might be a teacher but that alone could never stop the sudden flutter of my heart and stalling of my breath.

"That's a master copy; make sure to bring it back." He winks before turning to collect his things and promptly leaving the classroom, but not before instructing I lock the classroom as I do so myself.

I swallow thickly and I swear my heart starts skipping multiple beats… Again.


	10. No more rules

Outside, there would be an archery competition between the club members in the afternoon. In the practice building, there would be an exhibition from the art and sewing club.

The disciplinary are to be stationed around to make sure everything was kept in order…

I sigh, dropping my head into my open hand as I look over the list again with an exasperated look on my face.

A strand of my long damp hair fell off of my ear, cascading over my left eye and promptly obscuring my view. I lazily blew a heavy breath to allow it to drift away, only for it to sweep right back over.

Damn it.

It just felt so wrong. I was reading through confidential school papers despite my current lack of position in the committee. I should have thrown it in the trash the moment I got home before slumping into the shower with my uniform on.

I just felt so tired and sluggish. My brain felt like mush but I knew better than to think of this as the worst.

Just try having someone like Lal or Hibari as your trainer at three in the morning.

"Hibari…" A curse immediately left my lips, my fingers curling right around the wad of papers in pure frustration.

I couldn't let it get to me this time. How is he any different from all the other boys I've met?

My expression became blank the moment a series of reasons came blurting into my brain like a fountain.

Alright, he was a ton different.

But that's beside the point. I could remember his older self telling me something when I had questioned about my time here in the future, he didn't give me a straight answer but did mention (sort of) that I was still very much close to him.

But how close? It scared me a little when he said it with some secretive smirk on his face but knowing him, it could mean anything really.

I heaved a sigh.

So was Akasaki-sensei long gone from me then?

Well, it wasn't like I had any chance in the first place.

I had to be extremely cautious not to do or say anything that could get him slapped with lawsuit every time I was with him.

Although he does seem to prefer me a lot more than other students I only thought of it as something below a teachers pet. He said he understood my position in the school, how he knew it affected my studies. Yeah, that must be it.

Speaking of Akasaki-sensei… I almost forgot about my upcoming make up tests next week.

I went over some of my notes the other day before and never looked at them again.

I sighed deeply once more and allowed the damp towel to slip off from my head and rest around my neck and shoulders. A part of me wanted to just drop into bed and get the day over and done with, yet another part of me willed myself to get up off the floor and study the night away.

I guess it would be alright seeing as I was now free from the clutches of club activities… and Hibari.

I have no idea where the sudden determination came as I picked myself up off the floor and sauntered over to where I remembered my study desk was.

It was covered in a layer of dust from the lack of attention but that hardly stopped me from pulling my schoolbag to my side and opening up my text book on math.

How troublesome.

[+][+][+]

"Kyo-san, were you here all night?" A worried Kusakabe saunters in, stunned to see the dark haired boy slumped and boneless over his own desk.

The curtains were still drawn over, blocking out the morning sunlight and playful chattering of students and mere birds outside the window. The room looked to be a mess too, Kusakabe noticed upon taking in the view of scattered leather bounds all around and over Hibari's desk, along with the way a blanket and his jacket lay haphazardly over the couch.

Hibird had been out of her cage too, whirling around and chirping out her master's name in a continuous melody.

"Kyo-san?" The conscious of the two cautiously stepped over, being careful to shake him as gently as possible only to gain little response as his hand was shrugged away effortlessly.

But with a scoff and little experience from being by Hibari's side all the time, the boy could only let his lips curve into a gentle smile before walking around and carefully hauling up the captain to his feet, slinging his arm fluently around his shoulders.

"Come on, I should probably take you to the nurse." He encouraged if only slightly, Hibari made no response and simply allowed him.

Alright, he decided. When he was conscious and bloodthirsty enough again, his second in command would be getting a great punishment for seeing him so useless and pathetic.

All he could do now though was grit his teeth and bear the heavy weight over his shoulders.

It didn't hurt. Nothing hurt him.

It was just… different, and uncomfortable.

Either that or he really just wasn't used to feeling any of this 'emotion', nothing ever got past his need for battle or something similar. That was as far as he could manage he supposed.

He thought back to yesterday, that girl…

What had she done to him?

Sakurai Ayame… Last year, Hibari saw her as just some plain herbivore. Mixed in with the rest of the crowd, nothing special stood out about her either.

She was average, despite her lack in grades that was probably fine for someone her age.

But she made for it in other things. Battle was one thing; a spar once in awhile was quite satisfying when it came to her. A playful one of sorts, it amused him either way.

Hibari thought back even further now.

Back when he first arrived in that godforsaken future… Some things definitely caught his eye.

It didn't surprise him at all though when he was noted to, in-fact, be some sort of leader for a group within this mafia family he had been hearing about everywhere.

And when he saw a much older Kusakabe and Dino, it didn't surprise him either to learn that they were still within his line of acquaintances and 'allies'.

But this was the future; something was bound to happen right?

And something did…

[+][+][+]

"This is your room, Kyo-san." Kusakabe, now taller and a lot older, explained with a slight smile on his face.

He promptly ignored the warm welcome and padded into the traditional styled room which in-fact was his own bedroom.

Complete with a soft futon folded away neatly by the wall along with an extra one beside it, there was a low table coupled with a tidy set of tea and a small cup of sweet smelling incense.

Hibari took a whiff, finding the scent calming and recognized it to be something with a mix of vanilla or something similar, a favorite that was quickly decided.

A pair of dressers had been pushed to another wall near the porch and held a lamp, a mirror and something else glass that shone with the incoming light.

The back porch was left wide open to welcome in the warm and bright sun as it cascaded carelessly into the room in streams of gold.

Hibari tilted his head, it was oddly… perfect.

"Um, Ayame-chan wishes to see you as well after." Kusakabe seems almost hesitant as he says this but with a soft grunt, something he recognized all too well from the captain, the taller male scurried off to leave him, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Once alone, Hibari ventured further. His steel like eyes casted over to the view of a very traditionally styled garden just outside the porch, he let his gaze linger for a moment to admire it before stepping away to ease his curiosity on the golden picture frame that stood out on one of the dressers.

With the glare of the sun in his way, he reached over to take it into his right hand.

Suddenly, he felt his entire body tense with incoming shock. His eyes scanned over the picture with a nervous little tremble in the hand that held it to his level.

There he was, looking much older and dressed in a casual suit, an exasperated look on his face as he refused to face the camera it seemed.

Beside him there is a female and Hibari can barely take another breath when he realizes who exactly it looks like.

She was leaning over his side while keeping an arm curled right around his arm, her free one extended out looking like she had been the cause of this photo while her lips were planted right onto his cheek in playful kiss.

His breath steadily became even once he blinked away the shock before he shakily extends his arm back out to place the photo back in place, but he stops to see something square and white lying right where he had picked up the object.

Hibari hesitates for a moment, assuming his older self had truly meant for him to find this. He had his reasons for being wary.

What Hibari couldn't figure out though, was why this way?

He didn't want to find out that ten years later into the future, the girl who was just as close to those stupid herbivores back in the other side of the base was going to be on his arm and… kissing him.

A certain heat was forming on his cheeks but he shoved the feeling away but gingerly placed the framed photo aside and snatching the note as if it would get away from his grasp if he dawdled any longer.

Another wave of surprise and confusion crossed him though when he read its contents, it was short, neat and easy enough to understand, but what did it have to do with him?

_Regrets are for weak herbivores. Obtaining any will only slow you down_

_But remember that your strength will never falter as long as you survive and keep what's important about close to you._

Important? Hibari tilted his head and presumed to examine the note once more, turning it over he found the back blank and settled for trailing his eyes back to where the rather startling unsettling photo stood.

The first thing he ever thought was his hometown, but as soon as he saw the light glint off from the glass covering, the tension increased in his shoulders. The next thing he knew, he was sitting at the roof of his beloved school once again.

[+][+][+]

"Shamal-sensei!" The dark haired boy jolted slightly at the call, a soft grunt of disapproval following after when he found his precious sleep to be disturbed.

Something was different, he glanced around. This was not the school's roof; Hibari could barely recognize the room he was held captive in if not for the bland white of the walls and the strong stench of something he could describe as chemicals giving it away.

He sat up, finding himself momentarily dazed that he had to catch his head in one palm before trying again and noticing the door to the exit of this room to be ajar.

To his left there is a curtain, half drawn and exposing himself to a surprisingly empty room.

There is another bed to where he can see to his right and beyond that is a office desk, white like ninety-percent of all the other things in this room.

"Haven't you had enough, Ayame-chan?" He can hear a voice filtering in through the door, but that's not what makes his head turn and something flare in his eyes it's almost counted as dangerous.

Great, it's only been a few minutes and already there's a challenge.

"Hm…" Hibari has to strain his ears to make sense of the rest but everything else is muffled as the distance from them seems too great and he can only make our parts of their conversation.

"You… After school?" There's a pause right after the man outside his room speaks.

Hibari's eyes widen a fraction when a loud thump is heard the next moment followed by a pained groan.

"Aw, it's okay Ayame-chan! No need to hide your feelings, I'm always available if you need to practice until your first kiss!"

The prefect can barely hold in the growl in his throat but with that perverts mention of a kiss, he suddenly found himself glaring hard down at his legs. His dark eyes narrowed as his hands were formed into tight fists.

There was no way Hibari Kyoya, the fiery demon with a heart made of cold steel, would feel defeated. He refused. A simple matter of the heart was never a problem to him. There were times when naïve herbivore approached him and his territory, claiming they had were madly in-love with this stranger he knew himself to be to them.

Damn it. It was all her fault. And now, she was going to pay.

"Oh, I see you're awake!" Came the boisterous voice of someone Hibari immediately shifted his glare too.

The man's smirk only seemed to grow but with the sudden passion for Hibari's new ambition involving his beloved tonfa's, the man had been forced back a step or two.

"Ehehe. Well did you have a nice rest? That student with the fascinating hair style said not to let you go until this afternoon and a good meal." He explains casually leaning on the doorframe with a grin. "That young bambina was here too if you didn't notice."

Shamal chuckled at the way the prefect made a visible snarl and thought aloud with a tilt of his head while pressing a finger to his lips.

"Now I wonder what brought that cute student into demanding so much caffeine pills for just one day."

Hibari tensed and the dark look on his face dropped if only slightly. So this was why she had been here?

"Would you like to know too?" Shamal smiles again, and Hibari can only curse at the perverted doctor with a hiss.

Admitting soft affection would be one thing, but to feel defeated into wanting only the slightest of information was enough to have his heart rusting.

"I will bit you to death if you don't-"

"Come now, with that attitude, Aya-chan would never go out with you." And the doctor gives a final wink before sauntering off, leaving Hibari with nothing. Nothing at all. And that was what probably pissed him off the most.

Hibari Kyoya always got what he wanted and he'd be damned if this annoying doctor got away with only a smirk and some lecherous wink.

As quick as a spring, Hibari got to his feet only to lurch forward into convulsion. He quickly shot out a hand to grab hold of the mattress but was unable to support himself and he fell to his knees.

His brain throbbed terribly and the back of his head ached.

Somewhere between nursing his dizzying state and lifting his head up, he managed another glare as the same man came back once again. He could barely make out his slightly darker features and the soft frown on the older man's face as he looked over his shoulder.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Hibari-chan?"

The prefect growled darkly in response.

"Yeah, me too. Well, like I said. I can't let you go until you've been fully fed and had had enough rest, you never know, you could collapse." He chuckled to himself.

"You-"

"I'll have someone bring your meal in later."

And the door slid shut, immediately boxing in the pitiful silence as Hibari continued to clutch at the sheets with a new vigor in his veins.

Ayame Sakurai, _is_ going to pay.


	11. Confessions

He looked absolutely startled. It made me fight the need to just wince as I prepared for whatever he was going to shoot my way. Be it a lecture or not, I still felt bad.

"You quit- Why?" I could understand his curiosity. Well it's not like the disciplinary committee would be the first club anybody would sign up for in a school like this. It was puzzling enough why a prying, naïve girl like me would join in the first place.

I fidget with my hands resting on-top of the scratched library table, refusing to meet his eye to avoid the guilt I knew that I would feel. I knew it was a bad idea to tell him.

"I just… thought it would be better for my studies…" I let my voice trail off with an awkward swallow.

"Oh, but Ayame-chan, I thought you were doing well. Why suddenly quit? I'm sure there's something more than just your schooling." Akasaki seems persistent in finding out which only increases my anxiety ten-fold.

I didn't want to tell my teacher the reason for me quitting was because my evil, troublesome captain kissed me twice without leaving a trace of evidence as to why. I didn't want to reveal that I was just feeling so much stress from him either, boy problems were petty and inexcusable in school life. It can tear you apart up into the stage of having a lower self-esteem and unconscious obsession.

Love really was a terrible thing.

I sigh out in exasperation, "It's nothing sensei, I just thought I didn't belong there. Everyone in there is already out of school and trying their hardest to keep the committee in one piece without any more complaints from the PTA. I knew that still being a student was dragging them down anyway…"

With my head down and my eyes unfocused, I miss the complete dark look cast over my own teacher.

[+][+][+]

He drew the curtains back with a heavy thought in his head. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't so sure the plan was going to be a success with this new turnabout.

"What are you so worried about, nii-chan?"

His head whips back around, a slight frown on his face as he scolds the younger boy now perched nicely over his desk, "Niko, don't you know it's rude to sit on-top of the teachers desk?"

"Oh please, I know for a fact that nii-chan hates being called a teacher." Niko frowns back yet he slides off and begins walking towards the classroom door, "Loki niichan's late too. Have you heard from him?"

He sighed softly to himself, the slight aggravation was there but he refused to let it be sensed. He remembered what he had told them before he set himself up in this mission in the first place.

One slip up and everything could change.

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten; now get away from the door. Someone might see you."

His red head grudgingly turned back as the student set on sliding the door shut and sighing aloud, "This is such a pain niichan! I haven't heard anything about Byakuran-nii either, do you think something happened?"

Akasaki could only give his brother a weary look, like he really wasn't sure of how to answer. If they really did return back from the future then that could only mean one thing, if his plan didn't work over there then this could really be their only chance, a part of Akasaki dropped in slight anxiety, but he refused to keep it in. He was not that kind of man.

He looked back at the clock mounted over the blackboard, giving it a long hard stare as if willing it to move faster so his wait wouldn't be so agonizing. There was only one way to relieve him of those questions and there was only thing left to do at this point, and that was to wait.

"Oh, I met that nice oneesan that you talk about so much."

His concentration dropped a mile and the older man could only point his stare at his younger sibling. Since when had he ever..?

"Y-you did…?" He wiled his voice to keep even; he didn't deal well with slip ups despite his usual relaxed and calm exterior.

"Yeah, she doesn't look anything special but she's a nice oneesan. Maybe when you get back you could-"

"Niko…" He refused to look like a cornered little bunny, that's right, she was part of the plan too but with so many unexpected things happening, he wasn't so sure if he could keep it that way anymore.

"I like her, niisan. Can I have her?"

He stared with his eyes wide open and his mouth opened to retort but he was promptly interrupted by the sliding door of the classroom being slammed open and the heavy boots of a certain navy haired boy echoed within the empty classroom.

His hair was disheveled compared to the always having it combed back as he always complained about it getting in the way, he was also heavy in breath and the light injury peeking out from his sleeve proved he had gone through quite a rough trip.

"Loki-niichan!" Niko immediately dashed to his side as the newcomer fell into a seat and resumed to catch his breath.

"Damn... Vongola dogs…" Loki said harshly as Akasaki was set on sliding the door shut once more before coming to his brother's aid. "He's dead… Fucking gone…"

"What are you talking about Loki? Don't tell me…"

"They fucked him over… Byakuran's dead."

[+][+][+]

I stared at the infirmary door for the longest of times. It would have been so easy to just skip school and go back home for a well deserved sleep, I really could just drop out of school so I don't have to worry about anymore of this but alas, my uncle would have said otherwise.

He might have been a dropout and a strong rebel himself, but he made it clear to me not so long before he left that that was not what he wanted for me.

Not like I ever listen to him. The only other reason I could think of right now is…

…_Skipping school is unforgivable_

All of a sudden my head throbbed like I had been knocked over with one those godforsaken tonfa's, aw geez, of all the things I could compare it with.

My thoughts were cut off with the door opening; I was caught off guard when I suddenly felt someone lunge at me with its arms going right around my waist as a voice spoke above my yelp of surprise, "Aya-chan! I'm so glad you came back! Have you decided to use it after all!"

With great difficulty, I had managed to dislodge the doctor away from me after he had dragged me inside the infirmary.

"No I have not decided at all! I just came back to return these!" Digging into my bag I had pulled out several bottles of pills and thrust it towards him as an offering.

He laughed upon seeing them, taking them away from my grasp before speaking. I'm a little surprised he hasn't already jumped the opportunity to steal my first kiss again, but at the same time I'm a little insulted.

"Why are you giving this back now, Aya-chan?" He asks as he stores them away in a cabinet, "when you came to get them from me I had to take extreme measures just to keep you talking to me."

I scowl, so flirting with me this morning was all an act too? Am I that unappealing? "Well I'm sorry for taking so much of your busy time sensei, but at the time I really did need them. Just not all of them…" I mutter out the last part with a light blush over my cheeks which he doesn't seem to have ay trouble missing as he suddenly engulfs me into a crushing embrace.

"You're so cute Aya-chan! I would much rather prefer you as a daughter; you must keep yourself innocent Aya-chan! Don't worry no man can ever touch you without my consent!"

Oh please, I haven't had a proper father in years; this is nothing new to me. After being taken in by my uncle I felt that was the most I was going to get out of them men in my life.

"Not even that grouchy captain of yours!"

I tense up as a sudden wave of emotions flooded through me. It was either he said that on purpose or I really wasn't his type of woman.

"He's… Not my captain anymore." I at least try to look convincing as I stare up at the doctor with a glower on my face, yet he smiles, it takes me a back how that look on his face almost looks sincere. Yet knowing Shamal, he was never like that.

"I know, I know." He lets me go with a light pat to my head like he was comforting a kid who just had a fit, "his vice captain told me all about it."

I almost choked in my own spit at that, blinking up at him owlishly as I struggled to form the words. Hibari told Kusakabe about what happened? E-everything! Did he have no sense of secrecy! Oh now I really did want to rip him a new one.

"Wh-what did he- huh?"

All I knew now was that he was laughing at me. Prompting me into sending him the deadliest glare I could muster through all that post shock from before. Alright, I got it. I wasn't his type. Hardly an insult if you ask me.

"Oh the look on your face Aya-chan-! It was so adorable!"

I ignore him for another moment, turning my glance away from his idiot face and tilting my head towards the slightly ajar door that I knew led to where the beds were for students to rest. It was already after school and in my patrolling times I would always come by this corridor to check if everything was locked. Since Dr Shamal was here I could only guess he had been waiting for me since I had asked for him this afternoon but I was sure only the remaining disciplinary committee members would be left here.

Shamal seemed to have noticed me staring but didn't raise a question before I did.

"Is there someone else here?"

"Oh, well that student has been here since this morning. He's refusing to leave for some reason. I don't think it's a good idea to disturb him."

It didn't sound reasonable enough for me, but after reminding myself that I was no longer in charge of taking care of odd businesses in the school I had to leave it alone. The old man beside me seems to have noticed it too.

Damn. It's not like I wasn't curious. But to have those certain privileges stripped away, it was getting harder and harder not to miss being able to stand at the front of the school with such authority again.

Not like the students were scared of me in the first place.

With a distant look in my eye I had had enough of reminiscing, I glanced up at the doctor, deeming my expression unreadable before I quickly fled with a quick farewell, "see ya later sensei."

My footsteps could be heard echoing loudly across the empty hallways as I jogged forward with my bag haphazardly slung over my shoulder.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. After all I went through I guess I was finally free. But wanting something can never compete to it actually happening. I think that's what pissed me off the most.

[+][+][+]

Hibari Kyoya wasn't happy. He thought it would finally go away once he heard her annoying voice filtering in through the room like the annoying buzz of a radio. But all it did was punch the strange fluttering back into his stomach and force him into realizing that this feeling was supposed to be pleasant.

Yet it annoyed him to end. He hated her; he hated the way she spoke, the way she always looked at him like she wasn't afraid. She was too confident like she really did have nothing to worry about in life yet in this world Hibari believed quite the opposite. When he admitted her in as a member of the disciplinary committee, he thought he didn't have a choice. Hibari never liked to waste a swing of his tonfa on weak female herbivores.

The thing was she wasn't weak. He grits his teeth in irritation knowing full well of that now.

"You're up again?" Swinging his glare over to the doctor, Hibari suddenly found his anger drained slightly when he caught sight of another one of those annoying bugs swirling dangerously close by.

"I actually came to ask you something, Hibari-chan."

With silence as his response, the doctor resumed with a curious tone, "have you been drinking any alcohol lately?"

The question caught him off guard, but then again, that guy was a doctor. His expression must have already given the answer yet Shamal insisted on pushing the barriers.

"Cause, Erika over here says you're blood isn't exactly as clean as she thought it would be." The mosquito flaps its way over to land on her owner's index finger, "she says it was some pretty tasting sake too. Oh, mind if you share some with me?"

His reaction was a tonfa aimed for the bearded pervert, a growl erupting in his throat as the man was completely thrown off his feet and sent to slam right at the next wall.

"I-I'll take th-that as a yes…"


	12. Taunting the Demon

The day starts out normal for me. My morning was normal, as well as my classes. History class with Akasaki-sensei becomes uneventful and finally lunch is here.

I didn't drift into the reception to do some self-study with Hibari like usual or accompany some of the members in their patrols. Instead, I was stuck in the library, studying my ass off like I was supposed to last night back was unfortunately out cold the moment I had got home after taking a long warm shower.

What a drag… Right now I would have been with Tsuna and the others or Hibari and- Wait…

I sigh aloud, resting my head over my folded arms. Damn this… I can't even study properly and my exams are tomorrow. It's pitiable enough that I have to retake these stupid make up exams with a bunch of students I probably convicted for littering once or twice.

I thought it would all be better for me if I got through all of that in the reception room with Hibari and quit but I feel worse then ever. Akasaki-sensei always seemed to be my distraction but it never lasted long with him. For some reason I didn't even know if I still held those feelings for him.

He was a man above me. He needed his career, I didn't want to be selfish enough to take that away from him all just for the sake of accepting my feelings.

Just don't get too carried away Ayame…

"Oh, still studying Ayame-chan?"

I find it hard not to jerk my head back up when I hear that familiar voice ring in my head. Speak of the devil…

"A-Akasaki-sensei! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Somewhere on the other side of the library, someone shushes me harshly. It makes me shrink my shoulders down in embarrassment, hell if I still had that arm band on I would have picked up that hard back on Geometry and send it flying to his face. But alas, I was in the presence of a teacher.

I guess that wasn't really why I didn't do it…

The older man chuckles softly, "sorry to scare you. I was returning a book and just so happened to see you here. How are things?"

"Fine, I guess." I offer a small smile of reassurance for myself, "um sorry I can't make it today sensei."

His next smile has my heart fluttering wildly in my chest like always, "it's alright. But I think you left your text book with me; I forgot to give them to you last time."

Nodding happily, he bids a goodbye and finally leaves me; I let out a breath I seemed to have been holding onto for a long time. No, I was wrong before. I was still hopelessly in-love with that man. It made me remember those times that when every time I saw him I would have these terrible urges to just scream out my feelings and throw myself against him.

But he was my teacher. I think that's what kept my tongue in.

[+][+][+]

"Hey check it out; Sakurai isn't wearing her arm band."

"Didn't you hear? She quit the disciplinary club."

"What! You serious? Did Hibari kick her out?"

"Nah, I heard-!"

Calm down Ayame. They can't help it, you know that.

I should be used to this now; being branded

Just then, I felt a bold tap to my shoulder. Readying a glare for any random student probably just itching to get another root for this pointless gossip, I falter a little when I see the gentle smiling face of Yamamoto.

"Yo, Ayame-chan." He waves a little, "want me to walk you to your class?"

"Um," what? "If you want to… I guess."

"Great!" The ecstatic baseball player then proceeds to sling an arm right around my shoulders, catching me completely off guard as a few other witnessing students gasp and stare in shock.

"D-did you see that!"

"I did! What the hell! I just saw her with Gokduera-san last week!"

Oh. Shit.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing Takeshi!" I quickly shove him off before anymore whispers enter my ear but the clueless teen just blinks down at me like he heard nothing at all.

"What's wrong Ayame-chan?"

My jaw drops open, yet I manage a few simple words out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG! I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" My flustered cry must have reached the next floor as the crowding student suddenly fall silent. Yamamoto looks a little dazed by the volume and I blink back as I hear several of the students shuffling to the side, creating a path for some invisible God, either that or he really was coming.

The silence becomes unbearable; I don't even have enough time to escape. Oh god, please no!

"Hm? Ayame-san?" It's Kusakabe, standing right beside an indifferent looking Hibari who yawns quietly into his hand as his entrance.

"Ahaha, Kusakabe-senpai… Nice to see you again."

He doesn't respond, in-fact he can't as a certain president of delinquents suddenly sends a piercing glare to every direction out there even without moving his head and raises his almighty tonfa like a judging mallet.

"You all have until three to get to class; anyone who doesn't make it will be bitten to death."

The hallway is quickly deserted even before Hibari could make it to two. I stand my ground though, despite the sudden trembling of my fist by my side. Behind me Yamamoto laughs that carefree laugh; unfortunately it does nothing to soften the atmosphere.

"We should get to class Ayame-chan. Since you're a senior I don't want you to get in trouble."

"… You go ahead Takeshi. I-I can get to class by myself."

I can see the slight amusement in Hibari's eyes as his surrounding men exchange a few awkward, unsure glances.

"Ahaha, I guess it can't be helped then."

Again, Yamamoto surprises me with his hand firmly on my far shoulder, I sharply turn back to meet his confident face with a mildly shocked one of my own. I makes me miss the sudden spark I see go off in the prefect's eyes as he tips his chin up a little higher, looking down on us like the prey he always comes across.

"T-Takeshi, really I-it's alright!" I wave my hands in-front of me in a panic, nudging myself away all the while. This was just too much. Yamamoto had done nothing wrong; and with the fact of his weird behavior…

The teen doesn't give in though, his grin just spreads. "What are you talking about? The kid asked me to look after you."

"L-look after me?" A sudden blush takes over my face. This can't possibly be Yamamoto's way of looking after someone…!

"Hey. Are you just going to stand around or are you asking me to kill you, herbivore?"

Blunt as always!

"Ah, sorry Hibari-senpai. I'll take Ayame-chan to class now, sorry for the bother."

With that, Yamamoto surprises me again by suddenly reaching to grab my hand. I stumble backward into the opposite direction. I really didn't want to leave just yet though. There was something that bothered me about the way Hibari pointed his entire stare right at me like Yamamoto had not been there the whole time.

I knew he still hated to admit that being involved with Tsuna and the others brought him the best thrill his entire prefect life but with the future now to look forward too everyone was trying their best to get back to how it all used to be. I know I did…

It wasn't easy… The thought made me keep my eyes forward as Yamamoto quickly led me down the hallway. I didn't look back; I knew that if I did it would just remind me of why I put up with Hibari the past two years since I got to Namimori.

"Ayame-chan…" I don't even realize that we're not even inside the building anymore as Yamamoto releases my hand.

We're up on the rooftop now that I take a look around and feel the breeze hit my face. For a second I'm starting to suspect the worst when Yamamoto turns to me with a sudden serious expression on his face.

My shoulders shrink back as he sighs and opens his mouth.

"I need to tell you something."


	13. Breaking them all

The shock sets in me like a barrage of fireworks all going off at the same time. I search Yamamoto's expression for any sort of reassurance but he doesn't look any different from when he began.

"The kid wanted to tell you himself but I asked to do it." He shrugged, I would have agreed with him if only I wasn't feeling so sick.

"Ahaha…" Takeshi stares back at me like I had lost my mind though the chuckles escape me almost naturally. Key word: almost. Inside I'm pacing back and forth, holding my head in my hands and thinking about his words. Attacked? The Vongola headquarters? But isn't he right here?

"Ayame…chan?" There's a clear concern in Takeshi's eyes and yet it does nothing to quell the forced smile on her face.

"Haha, is that supposed to be a joke 'cuz you know I actually thought you were about to tell me something serious." He doesn't seem to be ready to say anything more; I can tell he's already given up. But what can he do? Even though it hit me so suddenly like a speeding bullet train, something in me refused to believe this was over.

"I-I guess I'll go to class now, you should too before they catch you again, um…" I didn't even give his words a second thought. I didn't bother trying… So I just turn to leave Takeshi with much to report to the others.

[+][+][+]

"You fucking idiot! We trust her with you and you come back with this bullshit!" Hayato has no trouble in raising a dynamite or two to the sheepish looking baseball player.

"Because of you the tenth has something else to worry about!"

It was true that Tsuna didn't like where this was going. And with the lack of information… That was what he probably worried about the most.

Reborn told him not to worry so much. If the current Vongola family were pursuing these new rats, Tsuna's job now was supposed to keep on guard for any changes.

"I-it's alright, Gokudera-kun. I guess it couldn't be helped… I think I can understand where Ayame-chan is coming from."

"Tsuna…" There was still that possibility, that chance that not everything could go well with this new tension on their shoulders. Yet Tsuna believed in his friends. Everything was going to be fine, that was all he needed to tell himself.

[+][+][+]

The final bell tells me to get a move on already. It tells me that I have to pull myself together and just pretend like that time on the roof never happened. It's hard though… I really didn't want to believe it. I needed to hear the reasons for this, why they suspected someone like Akasaki-sensei.

That same reminder finally brought the strength back into my limbs as I slowly lift myself up from my seat. With my shoulders slumped I carry myself on with the crowd of noisy students all filing out of their classrooms.

I must have not been noticed as my trek down the hallway in a completely different direction from everyone else becomes surprisingly quiet, in my head anyway. That was for the best I guess, if someone bothered me right now I could not imagine what I would have ended up doing.

One thing was for sure, I could not afford anymore distractions.

From beneath my dark hair I stare longingly at the sliding door that separated me from him.

He wasn't like any other adult I met. Saying he was just different would only give one a glimpse of what I really saw in him. I always knew he would be the understanding type, he would know what to say at the right time. His kindness was just the beginning. Yet I felt as if I was still missing a whole lot about him.

I think that's what finally pushed me into pulling open that door and shaking away any distant feelings I had before.

"Sorry to interru- oh…"

It shocks me a little to find someone else other than just my sensei in the room. It didn't take long for my memory to snap back and make me realize that I had seen this student before.

"Aya-senpai!" It's Niko, his wild red hair was as feral as the last time I saw him. He was standing in-front of sensei's desk as his school bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Um, shouldn't you be getting to your club activities Niko-kun?" Akasaki-sensei speaks without a greeting to me; I promptly ignore it and politely keep my mouth shut at this point.

The cheerful boy chuckles sheepishly to himself as he runs his fingers through that mane as if it were a habit, "right. I guess I'll come back tomorrow _sensei_."

I don't see it but there was an apparent spark between the two before Niko pulls at his bag straps and begins to head my way.

"I'll see ya later Aya-senpai!" With a light nod and a smile the boy leaves with a sudden slam of the sliding door a hair's breadth away from my back, it makes me jolt a little but I compose myself in time to meet my sensei's gaze.

"You're a little early," he spoke softly.

I chuckle a little as a response, "I've gotta rush home today sensei."

I watch as he hums softly to himself in thought and takes a moment to sift through a drawer by his side; it gave me enough time to slowly make my way towards him. The closer I got though the more I was reminded of what Yamamoto had warned me back at the rooftop. I struggled not to let it get to me. I was simply getting some notes, but no matter how I look at it now, this seems like the perfect opportunity.

No! Stop it Ayame! You're thinking too much!

"Here you go," with a smile I take the text book from his hand muttering a thank you as well as I take my time slipping it into my bag. From there I can feel him watching me; it's not an intimidating stare it just makes me feel even more uncomfortable than I already am on the inside.

My chest seems to be ready to just burst. For some reason I didn't want to look up, in fear of meeting those same kind and gentle eyes that he always looked at me with. It would have been painful if I did. It would have made my mind swim with the memory of what Takeshi told me.

_He's dangerous Ayame-chan, you should watch out._

Even if I didn't believe a word they told me I still found myself searching within my bag for my box weapon which was safely tucked in a corner. I gave it a brief glance for reassurance, during that short stretch of time I quickly snatch my ring, clenching it in my fist before clumsily doing my bag up.

"…" My eyes lift up as he stands up from his seat, all of a sudden my heart pounds even harder now. I can't understand why but as he takes a step closer…

"I think it's time I be honest with you Ayame..."

My throat works into swallowing hard, I can't seem to feel the tips of my fingers as I stare up at him. The light passes through his glasses and then I can see them. Those eyes… They're warm and welcoming; a great change to the steel silver lined ones I've become accustomed to this whole time.

He's leaning in closer, I can tell as I see the color of his eyes darken with his approach. For some reason I brace myself, I don't know what he's going to do or say all I can do at that point is to prepare.

My knees suddenly knock together when I feel him brush past my cheek and cloud my ear with his breath as he pushes back the locks of my hair out of the way. There's a strange feeling running all over me, I can't explain it. I feel like my heart is going to explode.

The ring in my hand digs deeper into my flesh. What am I waiting for? Is he really going to…?

"Sensei…" I didn't mean to sound breathless but that just seemed to spur him on, I can feel that smirk behind his next words.

"I... Can't stop thinking about you…"

I'm sure my heart must have finally busted open. It's overwhelming, my limbs shake and I can barely hold myself up anymore.

Then something unexpected happens and it happens so fast I'm not sure how to react. I feel his lips molding into my own as his arms cradle me in close. The moment makes me dizzy, knowing how dangerously close he is to me makes my stomach churn well.

This feeling, the taste should have reminded me of how bittersweet everything was. This should not be happening, it couldn't.

Nobody would have allowed it. Especially Hibari…

Sudden flashes of similar moments shared with that person bring me into a lightheaded state. Even when I feel like heaven simply cannot take me higher, there would always be a downfall in everything.

Yet the man before me seems determined to make me forget about it all. I almost do as he traces his tongue against my closed lips, willing for them open before slowly working them apart. My eyes begin to water, I don't know why but it makes me screw them shut and suddenly my body goes into overdrive.

My knees gain strength and slowly I lift myself up to my toes, he seems to be pleased of my cooperation. I can feel it as he squeezes me in the embrace and allows me to lean into the kiss even more.

I realize the situation. I now know how much this goes against everything I stood for when I wore that arm band. But now, my arm was bare. It was just a sleeve like everyone else's.

I run my fingers through the mass of his black hair. It soft yet thicker than what I had imagined it to be, it suited him though. I could imagine him getting up in the morning not bothering to tend to his hair after a shower. He just seemed like that guy.

"Is… this good enough?" I'm not so sure I understand as he moves to nuzzle my neck.

"Sensei I-"

"Ryuuji." He smiles, placing a kiss to my cheek.

All the while, I blush and can't help but smile back.

"Ryuuji…"


	14. Broken tower

Me: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D I'm really grateful for all your love and opinion. I'm sorry if the past updated chapters hasn't quite met some of your expectations but I'm sure this definitely will... ;)

You guys are awesome and I thank Chocolate Ribbons for her awesome reviews. :)  
And so the plot thickens...! :D Read on! READ ON! XD

Yamamoto: Haha. she's really excited for this chapter!

Me: It's not just that! I'm just happy you can walk Yamamocchan! XD (Spoiler for KHR chapter 325)

Yamamoto: haha. Yeah! *Bows* I'm sorry to all those that were worried.

Me: XD I'm totally in-love...

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!" I pull the receiver away from my ear as my uncle's voice continues to echo within the empty apartment, "I tried calling a good fucking hundred times! You've got some nerve ignoring your uncle and making him waste so much fucking money calling up my own damn apartment!"

"Ah… sorry." I tried to stifle in a laugh before quickly preparing for the worst.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY, SORRY!"

I couldn't take it anymore, the laughter poured out of my mouth almost uncontrollably, it was probably a good thing I couldn't see his face right now. Still, I managed to calm myself down into small fits of chuckles before trying again.

"Really, I'm sorry Ko-ojisan. I was caught up in the library for exams." I state as I flick through another few channels, not really paying attention to any of the programs.

Of course that was a lie, after spending a few long moments with Ryuuji (it still felt strange calling him that) I dropped by the convenience store to splurge on a few snacks just so I could feel a little more comfortable in studying tonight. Well not exactly a few…

"Exams?" He sounded oddly interested but I expected him to ask nonetheless, "I thought it was already over for you guys?"

My flicking finally stopped at the news, the weather was on and it seemed several rain clouds were going to stop by tomorrow. I frowned, "yeah well. I didn't do so well…"

Now it was his turn to laugh, the nerve… And he was supposed to be my ever supportive relative?

"You failed? Wow… and so badly that they're making you take it again?" Well that certainly lifted his spirits.

"Yeah, that's not funny…" I deadpan, watching as they replay a video of a couple of cops beat the shit out of some motorcyclist. It made me tilt my head a little in thought.

I never really minded the free violence the media offered so frequently nowadays. It didn't make me scared or queasy like ay of the other girls I knew. I guess being around it for so long just made me… immune? No, that wasn't the word…

"So, when is it? Are 'ya prepared for it?"

"Sort of… and it's tomorrow." Now they were showing a shop that was bursting in flames down in Okina station.

"Huh!" He speaks a little louder this time, "you tellin' me this whole time you've been studying your ass off instead of training? What a waste of time"

I scoff into the phone, "you make it sound like there's no hope for me Ko-ojisan…"

"Hah? What are you on about? When you're in the mafia, you don't have to be smart." He declared it so proudly, if I thought about it more, my uncle would probably be the sole role model for that sort of thing.

"Uh, sure… Well, when are you coming back?"

Oh great, now it was a car accident on the freeway? It's not like they haven't shown enough of this stuff already…

"Tch, apparently a rat invaded the main head quarters. We're heading out there tomorrow to help out, nothing really happened though. It's like they just came to mess up the place a bit and left." He spoke seriously now, "it's such a pain in the ass since they're lugging us out all the way from France. Sawada isn't letting us off on this one."

I sigh aloud though something in the back of my head is just nagging for attention at the mention of this 'rat', "so I take it it's going to be another lonely half year for me?"

On the other line I can hear my uncle's uneasiness through the light laughter, "oh please. We both know we've never had serious Christmas. Plus I'm sure that squirt - Tsuna and the others are gonna take you away anyway."

My mind suddenly starts swimming when I see the latest report on a biker gang being spotted crowding on the border of Namimori, I couldn't help but imagine them in a heap with their limbs hanging down. Their silly scarves and bikes strewn around them in pieces, I could also picture the blood.

I shook my head, there was definitely something wrong with me for having imagined something so brutal.

"Um, yeah… I guess."

[+][+][+]

I arrived at school in record time. Make up exams weren't going to last all day for me since I didn't fail all of the papers. I was still determined though; anyone who walked past me could probably see that fire in my eyes.

"Ayame-senpai!" I look back over my shoulder, finding the caller to be a second year that I recognized from my short days in the art club.

"Oh, Sayu-chan. What's up? You look kinda panicked?"

Her face was bright red and she took a moment to catch her breath, "Are you… going to… your exams?" She asked despite still having the lack of breath.

I blinked at her with a s light concern written all over my face, "yeah, y-you should breathe… u-um…" I caught her shoulders before she could lose her footing.

"Haa, yeah sorry senpai." She laughed weakly. "Track practice this morning…"

I nod in understanding, "since when did you join? What happened to becoming the best painter out there?"

Another chuckle, "gave up on it this year. A-anyway!"

She seemed serious now as she took a step back away from me, composed and now in the right mind I tilted my head as I wondered what had gotten her into such a panic. In the back of my mind I thought of Ryuuji, and for that one second my palms started sweating.

"Yeah… I heard that Hibari-senpai is going to be the examiner for today."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to just burn away right then and there.

"Wh-wh-wh-what - why!" There was no doubt that I was shocked, no that was a complete understatement…

The girl adjacent from me cringed a little, "Ah, I didn't mean to er, scare you like that senpai. I just thought you should know since… well, a lot of people have been creating a lot of other rumors about you and quitting the club."

I gape at her, "m-more rumors? Like wh-what?" I was afraid to ask in the first place but if they happened to be the kind that would just haunt me right until the end of my time, I'd rather deal with them in a way that wouldn't punch my pride in to hard.

"W-well…" Sayu began in an uneasy tone as she cast her eyes to the ground, she was holding back, that much I could tell. "Some girls from my class were saying that you were rejected by Hibari-senpai…"

I wanted to scream and maybe rip a wall apart, but I settled for making a pair of tight fists by my side and growling deep in my throat. This is one of the reasons why I joined the club in the first place…

"Um, senpai…?" She gave me a timid poke to the side of my arm and I snapped myself back up with a calmer exterior than before as I clear my throat and mumble out.

"Thanks for the heads up Sayu-chan. I'll be fine…" As if on cue the school bell rang loud and proud for homeroom, but for me it was finally time.

I wasn't exactly nervous but I just hoped the past few weeks of me studying my ass of paid off, despite all the craziness I really did hope I would be able to concentrate. Turning back to my underclassman, I replace the dark look on my face with a smile of reassurance.

"I'm off then, wish me luck Sayu-chan." I give her a thumb up and I can already see her cheering up as she grins back and nods.

The walk down the hallway this time seems a little different after I parted ways with Sayu. For one thing, I got a lot of odd looks from the students. The rumors? Aw who cares about them Ayame? Shouldn't you be used to that by now? At least that's what I tried to tell myself…

"Seriously, who hasn't she gone after?"

I feel something in me lit aflame but I forced the feeling at bay, yet it felt strangle heavy this time.

"To challenge Hibari-senpai like that, who does she think she is?"

Take a deep breath, you're nearly there…

"Haha, I heard Hibari told her to leave and she made it look like she quit!"

…

"You're late."

I snapped myself back out of the icy glare I had set out on the floor below me, lifting my eyes up enough to see the prefect leaning against the front desk with a cool posture in-front of a class of completely petrified teenagers.

The feeling was still there, I suddenly regretted meeting those same eyes again but I couldn't let it get to me this time. I could just ignore him for the rest of the time… yeah, like that'll be easy.

With a quiet but bold silence, I can sense the others students already feeling oddly worried about the way this was going to turn out between us.

"… No I'm not." And strangely enough, Hibari leaves it at that as he tilts his head back to where an empty seat was located right smack down in the middle of the classroom. Figures… Just my luck. I couldn't just ignore him, I could hardly check the time without him right there watching the room like a hawk.

It made me ask myself, why would he even take this stupid job? I was so sure that this could only be done by a teacher. But then again, knowing Hibari, he practically owned the school.

Still, that didn't answer my question of: why?

I didn't want to ask him myself, that would probably be suicide now that I was just a regular student.

Quietly taking a seat, I take a chance to glance up at the silver clock hung above the chalkboard. Hibari does the same with barely any movement.

On my desk is the test sheet flipped down on its front. I tried to psyche myself in, it was now or never. No doubt did I need this for high school; I just hoped I even had enough time to complete it.

"Hn," Hibari turns back to us with a sudden look of authority on his face like he really was just taunting us. "You may begin."

I flip my paper around in synch with several others. Suddenly the room goes deadly silent besides the ruffling of papers and the occasional pen being tapped around but other than that I seem to just ease through this.

It was unbelievably easy. I was already halfway by the time, I presumed, a half hour had passed. I also couldn't help but praise myself a little for staying so focused the entire time I could feel his eyes on me.

Despite the many unanswered questions and mysteries that still clouded in my head, my hand just kept going. And I kept it that way for as long as I could.

The minutes blew past until finally it was the final ten minutes and I had barely scraped my way through math. Those questions were terrifyingly brutal but I was happy enough to know that I still had enough time to correct anything.

I didn't even know I was smiling to myself until his voice broke through that invisible barrier I had unconsciously set out between us ever since I stepped into the room.

"Ayame Sakurai,"

I look up in alarm and suddenly everybody is tense in their seat, neither looking up or down all attention is drawn fro that simple call.

"Your weapon, it's peeking out of your uniform. You know the rules." His voice screams with grave authority and suddenly I'm rising into a panic that sets the entire room on edge. "Let me have it."

At first I'm not quite sure what he's talking about but as his eyes travel a little down south I suddenly feel a little exposed in his eyes. Then it hits me. In my earlier days a Middle school student, my uncle had thrown me a simple sheathed hand knife. It wasn't anything fancy, just an old wooden hilted knife with a worn out clothed red sheath. Having no other location to fasten it in I had no choice but to have it strapped against the side of my thigh. I was allowed to keep it before due to my position as a prefect though I never really used it as a weapon, more like just a threat, but since I didn't have that privilege anymore I began to wear my skirt at a longer length and making sure it was out of sight.

"N-no way. I won't do that senpai." I narrow my eyes towards him though I'm scared for losing my only lucky charm. "I'm not in the disciplinary committee anymore, but this is mine. Y-you can't do that." I couldn't help but stammer out foolishly in a panic. I know it's probably going to get me nowhere but what's clasped to my thigh right now is just way too important to give up. Even for the sake of finally having my peace.

Around us, the remaining students are gaping and whispering in confusion mixed in with mild astonishment. They knew their prefect wasn't normal but he almost sounded like a reliable senior a second ago.

Hibari stares at me with a disapproving look in his eye and he takes only one step, another taunt it seems before he seethes out, "so be it." The tension just builds as he whips out his tonfas from underneath his school jacket. "I'll show you what it's like to be punished like a weakling by the committee you hid behind."

That did it. I felt as if I didn't need to hold back anymore as I allowed myself to let go. With as much force and speed behind my leg I had pushed myself up with the use of my chair and just as quickly, I had drawn out the very weapon he had been demanding for.

The simple blade glinted with the sun's glare behind half-drawn curtains as I held the weapon with the blade parallel to my wrist and pointing to the direction where my heart was thudding with the adrenaline of the moment. Hibari's arm rose and collided with my blade just as I had landed on the desk before him. The student behind me must have already fainted with fear.

I knew it wasn't the best idea to take this in a classroom, with so many witnesses no less but my blood was boiling so thickly it seemed it had completely lost to the emotion now.

He threw me aside with one swing and I collided against the sliding door with a terrible thump. I heard many audible yelps and gasps but I expected nothing more than just those sounds.

Still, with a throbbing pain in my lower back I forced myself up to my feet. I frantically searched for the door handle, throwing it open so I could escape another death blow from Hibari now aimed for my head.

I fell back as I ducked away from him. How I did that, I'll probably never know. Raising my blade wielding arm, I was able to deflect another hit, forcing the strength back into my wrist as I made for my own strike.

The hallway floor was a little slippery under my feet yet I managed myself as best as I could even after Hibari made to strike again and again at an alarming pace that ended with us near to the end of the hallway.

I was blocking and dodging with every chance I could get. He seemed frantic like he really planned to end my life just like he would to any other herbivore that would cross his path.

"Do you intend to do this all day?" He bit out as he pulled back for a quick moment; I notice the spikes now adorning his weapon with a tremble in my stance. He must have noticed as he made to strike upwards, I had barely managed to avoid that one but received a scrape to my jaw and a little of my cheek. It stung and had distracted me as well as I felt a powerful strike of his tonfa against my abdomen, I was sent off of my feet and to the ground.

More audible gasps, more screams of those pitiful onlookers. Dammit… I could hardly stand anymore and I hadn't even put a single scratch on him.

I slid back until I hit another wall, the glass of a hallway window painfully coming in contact with the back of my head and I hear a crack somewhere along there too. I was starting to feel awfully dizzy; I could hardly make out the shapes of numerous heads poking out of several neighboring classrooms.

"Shit…" Something bitter threatened to spill away from my mouth but with my head tilted back into place I had to grit my teeth instead.

From among the voices I could hear a few recognizable ones.

"Tenth! Shouldn't we go and help her!" Gokudera's voice stood out the most.

"I-I know…!"

"Don't interfere you two." They must have been closer than I thought as Reborn's order suddenly hitched my dread a couple of notches.

Hibari stared me down with such a menacing air I was really afraid that he was going to end it right then and there. There was probably no more hope for me, so if this really was the end I would rather not have to spend it in such a fog with this boy.

So I screw my eyes shut, hoping it wouldn't get in the way now that I feel this last minute courage in me.

"Y-you're such a pain!" Suddenly, there is only silence around us. I'm not sure if it's because of the constant ringing in my head or the way Hibari's shadow just seemed to create this barrier around us that only covered the both of us.

"I thought I could just forget about you after everything that happened, but I can't!" I blurt out as I hold my weapon close to my chest. I don't know where this is all coming from but my chest was beginning to hurt just as much as the aches in my body. My voice was raised a few notches as well and before I knew it I was beginning to fall down into a terrible mess. The high horse I thought I was perched on drifted away and I was back to blubbering out pathetically, "you're still there. you always have been in my mind. I just can't stop wondering and… and-!"

"Marry me."


	15. Possession

Me: And heeereeee you gooo~ :D I prepared myself this time and wrote a couple of chapters ahead. All that's left to do now is the editing and such. :) Thank you to those who have put up with the wait and by now are probably still wondering what just happened in the last chapter. o_O Especially the final line there. ;D I had you coming back for more didn't I? Anyway, you're probably dying to see what's next so here is the next part. :D

Yamamoto: Enjoy everyone! :D

* * *

"You really shouldn't have done this to yourself Aya-chan." Shamal scolds me with a frown on his face as he swiftly disposes of the used swabs and bandage wrappers.

Tentatively, I hold my hand to where my cheek still stings beneath the thick wrapping. It steadily reminds me of how I got into sitting here in this pitiful state in-front of Shamal in the first place.

He takes my silence as sign to go on as he clicks through in a computer, "It's a good thing you finished your exam though or else they would have to make you do it after school again."

Once again, a closed lip is all he gets and I could hear him sighing momentarily until he's suddenly in-front of me again with a grin on his face. "How 'bout a kiss? You know it could make you feel all bett-"

"Don't touch her you damn pervert!" The sliding door bursts open with a certain angry silver haired Italian, Shamal having no choice but to greet them only to end himself with a bloody nose in a corner as Hayato quickly rushes to my side.

"Dammit Ayame, what the hell were you thinking!" He seems a little surprised to see me so unfazed like I hadn't been listening just a minute ago but as Tsuna races to join Hayato I bite in my lip hard and lower my head a little more. I was beginning to feel a little more than just embarrassed. I didn't know what it was but that nagging part in the back of my head slowly got worse.

"You guys don't need to be here…" I can only mumble out through the throbbing of my head.

"To hell with that! Freakin' idiot, that asshole could have done something worse!" Hayato scolds me as he roughly grabs my shoulder, growling softly to himself when he gets no response from me.

"Hey, hey, calm down Gokduera." Yamamoto is suddenly there, gently prying the bombers hand away from me and replacing a kinder touch with his own. "But he's right Ayame-chan." He tells me whilst the bomber swears and jerks away.

I say nothing in response, giving enough time for Reborn to suddenly jump away from Yamamoto's shoulder and stand beside my lap. His large doe eyes are staring up at me and he tilts his head a little.

"More so… What did Hibari say to you again?"

"Reborn! I-I don't think you should be-"

The tension suddenly falls heavy in the room and I jump awake from my thoughtful trance with a furious blush on my face. "I-I…! Th-that's-! Y-you guys we-weren't supposed to hear that!" Unbeknownst to me, Reborn does a good job of hiding his smirk as he taps the tight fist resting at my lap.

"Oh, the skylark said something? What was it?" Shamal pops his head up from behind the others, a curious yet serious look on his face as he deftly rubs the blood from his nose with a handkerchief.

"Y-you don't need to know either!" I cry out suddenly with a panic in my voice as the moment suddenly flashed into my head, increasing the heat and color of my cheeks tenfold. I felt as I were being interrogated, a deer in headlights, but the helpless victim nonetheless. The victim of a dangerous and brutal confession that is…

"Ohoho! She's practically fuming. Come on, tell me Vongola." The doctor shoots a wink as he nudges poor Tsuna who's become a little flustered as if the whole thing happened to him instead before he splutters out.

"H-huh, b-but I really sh-shouldn't!" Tsuna seems just as panicked as me as he waves his arms frantically about him. But just like that, the infant himself spills it all with a devious smirk on his face. I swear the only reason for my meeting with the hitman was for him to bring his own personal hell to me.

"Hibari proposed to her." I can see the laughter in both their eyes as I attempt to hide myself away into the sleeves of my uniform. This was just too much. Shamal was practically on the ground. That was fast, I thought.

"I-it's not funny damn it…" I manage out through my state of embarrassment; at this point I'm thinking anything could happen to make this worse.

"Haha, he looked pretty serious too." Oh Yamamoto… I'm guessing that's something you will never be able to do yourself.

"Tch. What an idiotic way to confess. It was more like he demanded it." Hayato comments sourly as if he'd have done it a million times better.

"W-well, I'm sure Hibari-san didn't mean to fight back if he wanted to say that to her." Tsuna looks a little uncomfortable as he says so but I can see from his eyes that he was just trying to be consistent rather than being earnest about the matter seeing as he still was terrified to the bone of him.

"So what happened after that? I can imagine that guy being the really persistent type so I doubt he'd really just leave afterwards."

I give him a deadpanned look, "you're seriously enjoying this aren't you?"

"I'm not that cruel Aya-chan!" He defends himself despite the joyous bellow he lets out again and the amused look practically shining in his aged eyes.

I decide to keep my mouth shut, pursing my lips stubbornly but of course Reborn is there for a reason.

"The teacher came and told everyone to get back in class. He asked what was going on but Hibari just left and that's how Ayame was taken here."

Reborn looks up at me again as I peek through my fingers, there's still that knowing smirk on his face but along with that I could see that he truly didn't want such a reaction from me. It doesn't do any good though, my hands fall away from my face as I slump my shoulders and give a soft sob.

"…I want to go home."

"Oh Aya-chan. Did you want that kiss now? You look so gloo-"

"Idiotic pervert! Can't you see she's not interested?"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking you know that Hayato? And to think you did it twice." The doctor huffs a little yet there is a light sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut it! And don't talk to me about that shit!" Their bickering continues on and it then makes me realize just how restless I feel as sigh heavily.

"Are you alright Ayame-chan? Maybe you should skip afternoon classes." Tsuna steps in hs face covered with obvious concern.

I shake my head, "no. Actually, I think I'll be alright. I just remembered I had something to do after school." I respond quietly though through that exhaustion my mind is whirling with how I'm going to compose myself when I meet Ryuuji this afternoon.

By then I should be ok enough to just spend a few moments with him. Right now I needed something to just ground myself before dealing with this.

As my mind is swimming I completely miss the dark look cast underneath Reborn's fedora.

[+][+][+]

"Ayame!" Just as I had swung open the door to his classroom I find myself completely engulfed in an almost suffocating hug. "I heard about this morning in your exam, are you alright? What happened?"

He pulls back to cup my cheeks and examine my face, I'm still a little dazed by his greeting but it made me happy nonetheless.

I couldn't help but smile when his thumb sweeps over my bandaged jaw, "it's nothing Ryuuji-san. Hibari just got on my nerves is all… I think."

He doesn't seem to buy it but the way he dismisses the manner with another embrace has me slowly drifting away as well. It had only been yesterday but I already missed this feeling. Slowly, I bring my arms up to wrap around him.

"If only I had been to that meeting when he came in…" Ryuuji muttered into my hair, making me perk up with interest and stare questioningly at him.

"What do you mean?"

He seemed suddenly nervous with the way his eyes avert my own for a moment as he purses his lips together, "well, apparently just this morning at the teachers meeting, Hibari-kun broke into the faculty office and demanded he take the place of today's examiner."

I was beyond shocked. I try not to gape at him as I struggle to find the words I so wanted to bring out.

That prick! He really did it on purpose! But it wasn't like I didn't figure that out already after his shocking confession. I didn't want to admit it, despite how obvious it was to anybody else.

I purse my lips in, not knowing what to say at this point. Of course I didn't want to tell him what Hibari told me that time in the hallway. I knew how fast rumors spread around nowadays especially around these sort of things, but for that moment my voice seemed to have gone elsewhere.

He seemed to have noticed as he tipped my chin up to look at him, "are you alright? You look lost in thought." I can see the worry in his eyes, it make my heart jump all the while it hammers a little sense into me now that I remember I'm with him.

I shake my head lightly, resuming into pressing my forehead against his chest and sighing aloud.

"Nothing. I just feel a little worn out…"

"Oh really?" He suddenly sounds disappointed, "I was thinking of asking you out for dinner tonight."

"E-EH!" I reel back; my face is beaming red with shock. D-did I hear him right?

He blinks back like he really hadn't expected that kind of reaction from me, "well it was just a thought since I really did want to spend more time with you." He chuckles nervously, "um you don't want to?"

My mouth opens then closes at the same time my heart is singing and a voice in my head tells me to go for it.

"U-unless of course you think it might be bad idea to be out in public… I really don't mind!" He looks panicked but I take his statement in consideration. He had a point. Nowadays, students were pretty loose in where they spent their time, especially at night. Plus, there was the chance of running into certain people… I bit in my lip in thought. Though I agreed with him, it hasn't been that long but already I did want to share at least one innocent dinner with him.

All we had to do was be a little bit cautious, right?

I pulled my arms away from him and shyly tucked my hair back behind my ear, "actually… that does sound like a good idea Ryuuji-san." His arms leave me as well as I smile up at him, "I think at this point… with all the other rumors, another one can't hurt me."

I can see something glimmer in his eye, he looks like he wants to say something but all I see come out is a small smile and short chuckle of what seemed to be relief. He lifts up a hand to run through his messy locks before speaking, "you're really something Ayame-chan. I was so scared we'd have to spend all of our dates in this classroom."

Despite me bashfully glancing away, my heart soars with agreement. "Yeah…"

[+][+][+]

Upon returning to another scarily empty apartment block I stand at the doorstep a moment longer as if waiting for a sort of greeting. But all I got was another cold breeze; probably from leaving the kitchen window open the whole day. Still, it would have been nice for once to come home looking forward to something else other than my own footsteps and the smell of plain dust.

Not like it was any different from when my uncle was still here. His ability to consume so much beer in one afternoon could have been admirable if only I wasn't the one stuck cleaning up his mess all the time and scold him like a wife would to a lazy a husband.

I shudder a little at the thought, dropping my bag on the couch as I carelessly shed my school vest and drop it into the laundry on my way to the bathroom.

I felt extremely fatigued for some reason. A part of me blamed the skirmish a few hours ago yet I knew that wasn't the case. According to my memory I hadn't even done so much as swung my blade aimlessly at him. Well when I attempted to do so it didn't quite go as I thought.

Still strapped to my hip was the same hand knife. It wasn't rusted with blood, just chipped and chaffed. I pulled it out slowly, studying the damage with a frown on my face.

My uncle had given me this for protection, or so he said. Even though I complained and asked for something much easier to wield like a tazer or maybe even a bottle of pepper spray, he shoved the knife to my hands and left it at that.

Hmph. He always did have a knack for ending discussions with complete and utter silence. I ran my forefinger cautiously over the now blunt edge. And to think I had just sharpened this a week ago.

My thoughts wavered back to what Hibari said to me. Up until now, I wondered what had possessed him into pulling up such a stupid stunt I knew would have been extremely out of character for him yet it fit him so perfectly. I knew he was stubborn and couldn't admit his transgression with a shrug of his shoulders like anyone else could. But picking a fight with me and confessing right after I pour my heart out like that?

I felt a terrible throb to my head and I had to hold the counter sink for support.

"Damn it…" Quickly, I ran the sink faucet on and splashed the cooling water over my face. This ill feeling in my body was something I couldn't explain but all I needed right now some rest.

I just hoped tomorrow would be a little more uneventful.

* * *

~Bonus: Haru Haru Interview

Haru: Welcome back everyone to another episode of Haru's Haru Haru interview Dangerous~

Reborn: Ciaossu everyone *tips fedora*

Haru: Oh, you look happy today Reborn-chan. Did something good happen?

Reborn: *Smirks* It's a secret. Sorry Haru.

Haru: Ehh~? Now I'm really curious! Reborn-chan~ I want to know!

Reborn: Too late. Today's guest is someone you can probably get along with though, Haru.

Haru: Hahi, really?

Reborn: Oh? You don't know who it is?"

Haru: Let me check now… *Brings out piece of paper* Hmm… It says here that today's guest is a… Niku-kun? [1]

-Cage is dropped to reveal Niko-

Niko: Waaah! It's not Niku! It's Niko! *Cries*DX

Haru: A-ah… um, please forgive me Niko-kun! I didn't mean to!

Niko: *sniff* I-it's alright… Everyone makes that mistake with my name…

Haru: Waah~ you're hair is a very wonderful shade of red! ^o^

Niko: *Triumphant grin* Ahaha! I brush it everyday you know!

Haru: Ah…. Really now? Ehehe... *Sweatdrop*^^'

Niko: Yup! Even though Loki nii-chan always messes it up in the morning… -.-

Reborn: Is this Loki a relative?

Niko: Wah~ A baby! He's so cuuute! Haru nee-chan! Is he yours?

Haru: *Blushes* Wh-wh-wh-wh-whaaat? O-oh no I-I wouldn't- I m-mean I… *Starts mumbling to herself*

Reborn: He didn't hear me at all…

Niko: Oh! *looks at wristwatch* Loki nii-chan''s going to kill me if I don't go shopping for tonight's dinner!

Haru: E-eh? Does your nii-san cook for you?

Niko: Yeah! He's the best cook in the world! But in exchange I have to go out and buy all the ingredients, speaking of which… I have to go now! See you Haru nee-chan! Aka-chan!

Haru: H-hahi? W-wait Niko-kun! I haven't even asked you anything-!

Niko: *waves* ^o^

-Cage is pulled back up-

Reborn: *Sigh* they should pay me for this… *Hops off from his seat and starts to walk off stage*

Haru: E-eh! Not you too Reborn-chan! " *chases after Reborn*

* * *

[1] – Ahaha my sensei told us a story one time of when he made a mistake of saying niku instead of neko to someone in Japan. He was supposed to be talking about his cat but the Japanese people didn't get why he was talking about meat all of a sudden. XD Niku=Meat


	16. Calm after the Storm

Me: Double update! ^_^ yay! XD Thanks again for the support. I really appreciate it. Keep 'em coming guys! :D

Yamamoto: haha! *waves* everyone~ did you enjoy the last chapter?

Me: I must admit this chapter was a little... fast paced. Hehe, But more drama to come.

Gokudera: Oh yeah... she just loves the drama.

Me: _ What's that supposed to mean?

Gokudera: *Turns away* hmph, nothing...

Me: Hm, maybe Hayato-san is just feeling down 'cuz he's losing screen time.

Yamamoto: Aw, don't worry Gokudera!

Gokudera: O/O Who would worry, dumbass!

Me: Ahaha, and now he's just embarrassed. How cute. ^^

Yamamoto: Haha!

* * *

Hibari was getting looks from all kinds of directions. Not that he caught them in the act, it was more like he just sensed it, some of them were actually bold enough to stare this time. But as he stifled a yawn into his hand and leaned back on the school gate beside his ever loyal vice-captain, he could hardly bring himself to care.

This morning he had hoped in catching only one pair of eyes but as it seems, she was late. He frowned a little at the thought of her breaking the rules as if she were really taunting him just for the sake of it. Yesterday evening was when he finally 'gave in'. It seemed he was as just in much confusion as she was from the moment he had laid eyes on that framed picture.

It annoyed him how much more painfully obvious he had to make it for her despite some doubt in his mind and how much he didn't want to admit it himself, yet he thought that if it had to be someone it would most likely be her. He didn't know why and yet he didn't plan on giving the idea anymore satisfaction.

She was a rule breaker, he knew of her activities after school. The day he witnessed something a student never should have, let alone be involved in.

Something within him was unleashed, it made him grit his teeth and want to rip down that single classroom but the fact that it was in school ground did not permit him to do so.

All he did was hide behind dark corners and watch with a fearful spite slowly growing within him. He didn't want to admit that's what spurred him into pulling a stunt he had hesitated on himself that time in the exams.

He could still recall the moment no matter how much it made him feel uneasy. How his gut dropped so low into his feet and his palm steadily growing red with how hard he had been clenching it around the steel of his tonfa. It had spurred him on to take the matter into his own hands; if she was going to break the rules and throw him off like that without any sort of punishment, Hibari swore to himself that no student was going to break the rules and get away with it.

Yet he seemed to be debating within himself. The question of what to do with her still lingered. Expulsion would have been the more appropriate approach but it wasn't enough. For him, it would never be enough.

There was also that other character. His eyes can only narrow dangerously at the ground from the thought, yes, the unwanted one. His very heart shook with rage from the knowledge of having someone with such authority abuse its position all for the sake of something so petty… Hibari could never relate.

What he couldn't go past thought was the reasoning behind all of this. What could have spurred on this man to do something so reckless as create an… intimate relationship with one of his own students?

"So, you've noticed it too?" Broken from his arbitrary trance, his eyes narrowed and he gave no response to the infant who tilted his head. "If you want her back you'll have to co-operate with us."

"I work alone. I don't need useless baggage dragging me down." His response was quick and blunt, and with that he closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest as if to dismiss the matter.

Yet Reborn didn't hide the smirk on his face as he tipped his fedora towards him, "If you say so, but if you want to know how to get rid of Akasaki you might as well meet us later in the afternoon."

The baby was gone before Hibari could retaliate with a sharp narrowed look. Instead he was met with the puzzled stare of his vice commander who was already accompanying a few of the other members into the school. "Kyo-san, the second bell has already rung."

"…Go on ahead."

[+][+][+]

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today."

It was only morning and already I felt the irresistible need of sliding my eyes shut and dozing off right then and there. I knew it wasn't a good idea to go for a movie marathon last night.

"He's a transfer student from Italy, his parents took him there only a few years ago and they've decided to come back to settle again."

All those sweets last night didn't help any either. I stifle a yawn into my hand. I had to blink a few several times just to clear the momentary blur but if I took a much closer look now… that boy standing in-front of the class was looking straight at me? It was a little stifling being under his gaze as I try to avert my eyes away and clear my throat uncomfortably. I had yawned right in-front of the new guy, how embarrassing.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Ichiro Loki."

I manage not to jump in surprise when I hear an almost audible squeal come from the girl a seat away from me. I must have been gone longer than expected not to even remember her name as she leans over a little forward to a neighboring girl, whom I realize I also do not recognize, and whisper loudly.

"He's really hot, isn't he?"

With a giggle of agreement, the girl in-front flushes pink, "another one from Italy? I heard there was another first year that transferred in from the same place too!"

I arch a brow. Another one? Thinking back, all I could recall was Gokduera's arrival but I hadn't transferred in at the time. He couldn't have been the one, then who?

With my question teetering at its edges I don't notice the tall shadow cascading over my desk and a terrifying stare radiating from the transfer student as he just stood there as if deciding something in his head, it was already too late for me to stammer out something by then as the whispers travelled fast.

"Eh? Sakurai-san again?" The loud student who leaned over her desk spoke, "one of my friends who was taking the make up exams told me that Hibari-san picked a fight with her just as everyone else had finished. It was scary…"

"B-but don't you think it's weird? Didn't he propose to her or something? Everybody was telling me that Sakurai got rejected by him and that he kicked her out… I actually kinda feel bad for Sakurai now that it was actually the complete opposite."

For some reason I was beginning to feel… flustered. Was it just me or did hell finally freeze over? Deep inside I guess I was a little glad some people were finally showing some sympathy. I could remember during those patrolling days where I could just let those worthless words fly off over my shoulder, now that I actually had the time to listen it has been quite painful but this time around I guess it wasn't so bad.

"L-Loki-san, please take your seat behind Sakurai-san. We're about to start class." My teacher timidly instructed.

I hadn't even noticed the transfer student had been standing there this whole time. He probably heard the whole thing, but other than that he probably saw the way I would distantly stare towards those two girls who still hadn't noticed my presence. There was this sudden urge to just look back at him but as my homeroom teacher began to drone on with today's lesson I had managed to stop myself.

The entire morning blew past at a surprising rate, for once I found myself listening despite wanting to just close my eyes and lay my head down. I think it had something to do with the intense stare Loki-san was giving me those entire lessons. I didn't know what his issue was nor did I want to know, and the more I thought about it the more I could feel his eyes burning my back. Was he… reading my mind or something?

I had even raised the subject with Takeshi that lunchtime.

"I-I mean I didn't even do- or say anything to the guy! He was just watching me all day!"

As usual, I expect nothing more than a hearty laugh from the baseball player as he leans back on the net railing of the roof, "haha, maybe he wants to be friends?"

I turn to him with a deadpanned look, sighing when he laughs it off again. "Never mind… I guess I'll just have to ignore it for the rest of the year."

"Wow, the school year is almost over and finals are coming up pretty soon."

I groan in agony, sliding hand down my face, "I can't believe they held back those damned make-up tests for so long… Now I have to freaking worry about the real deal!"

Takeshi smiles and gives a friendly, reassuring pat to my shoulder. "Don't worry Ayame-chan, Tsuna said it would be a good idea to study together since Gokudera's willing to help us this year too."

I shake my head, "nah, you guys are still underclassmen. I doubt Gokduera-kun would know where to start with third year subjects."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I'm a little surprised by the Italian's timing but there he was, walking towards us with Tsuna clumsily following alongside him, I notice that Reborn is out of sight. To be honest, I haven't been seeing him around as much as I did last time, I never asked Tsuna but I suppose beingin the Italian mafia as a hitman did call for serious business sometimes.

"Yo, did they hold you back again?" Takeshi asks as the pair slumps down across from us.

"Tch. That damned teacher, I swear he has grudge against me… He didn't have the keep the tenth in though!" I smile a little as Gokudera holds a fist up in the air like he's ready to release it at any moment.

"Ah, it's ok Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tries to calm him down with a sheepish look on his face, "I didn't know the answer after all, but I was glad you tried to help."

With an admirable look glittering in Gokduera's eye I sigh quietly to myself, "tenth…"

"A-anyway!" I decide to intervene just in case things could get a little uncomfortable for me, slamming down my juice box there was fierceness in my eyes as I scowl at nothing in particular. Tsuna looks particularly scared at this point.

"I found out this morning what our class was doing for the cultural festival!"

"What's this? You sound so serious Ayame-chan?" Takeshi smiles at my animated gesture.

"O-of course I'm serious! Damn it, those bastards… they so did this on purpose." I clench my juice box in my fist, luckily enough it was empty and yet Tsuna had to cringe back just in case. I couldn't help it though, I was just making myself more irritated the more I thought back to that idiotic class discussion we had this morning.

"If you're so pissed of about it then what the hell is it?" Gokduera bites out as if he were in the same level of anger as me.

I was still fuming but I had managed to slink back down against the railing with my arms folded and my cheeks flushed with red heat, by then they seem to be leaning in with anticipation.

"A fucking cosplay café…"

There was no laughter, not even a snigger which got me curious as I turn back to them only to see three pairs of blank, puzzled faces.

For what seemed like forever, they just sat there, their lips pursed and their eyes blinking wide.

I was tempted to even knock Gokudera over but when I finally heard that first chuckle I immediately turned to glare to the culprit.

"Ahaha!" Takeshi had to hold onto the railing to stop himself from doubling over, well that certainly lightened up the mood, a little too much as I now heard another bold chuckle come from the petite boy across from me, Gokudera still looked like a deer in headlights.

My cheeks were practically flaming with red as I splutter out something pathetic and hide my face into my hands.

"Dammit! It's not funny! The girls wanted to cosplay and the guys were all for it in exchange for being cooks, someone even said he was going to bring the costumes…"

Then again, if it was someone else I would have probably reacted the same way, but that wasn't the point dammit!

"S-sorry Ayame-chan." I'm surprised Tsuna even had the guts to laugh at an ex-prefect like that; it was a little discouraging really.

After what seemed like a really long time, Takeshi is finally composed enough to speak again.

"Aha, yeah my bad Ayame-chan, I really just can't imagine you…" he doesn't finish his sentence instead chuckling another time before asking. "So, what are you wearing?"

I can't help but splutter some more, as the blush becomes unyielding from my face, "I-I don't know! I don't want to know! Why are you asking me anyway?"

He just grins, positive and absolutely fucking blunt, "'cuz I wanna know. What's wrong with that?"

I have the sudden urge to just smack him upside the head but alas I stop myself. I grumble quietly to myself as Takeshi just sits there grinning like a clueless jock. My scowl softens, I don't know why but I always could never stay mad at this guy. It was like he repelled it even before it began.

I guess that was one of the reasons why I counted him as one of my best friends. Girls in my class were apparently jealous that we always hang out around the school like it wasn't a problem, some of them admired and some of them whispered. All I knew was that there was some people in my club and some people that weren't.

That was the price of being one of the most powerful prefects in the school, then again, I wasn't anymore so I guess it was just hitting the books for me and eating junk food instead of proper meals again. Wait, I already did that.

It was actually quite amazing how Takeshi could endure the rumors and looks behind our back, but it wasn't just him, even no-good-Tsuna and Gokduera. An odd group if I do say so myself but I guess it couldn't be helped seeing as how I spend most of my free times with them.

Whenever I was relieved of my patrolling duty or not running around the school looking for teachers to pass reports and homework to I would always magically find myself talking to Tsuna's mom and enjoying some of her cooking or winning in an argument with Gokudera and of course Takeshi was always in the middle.

It brought a slight smile to my face when I realize just how much time I could waste with them again. But, I couldn't deny that I wasn't sad I didn't have that dependable position in the school anymore.

I wasn't as scary looking or probably as strong as any of the other members but some students feared my anyway. Though I knew they were just frightened of what I could with the simple word of 'detention' it was such a powerful feeling.

Transferring in from quite a rural neighborhood back when I was in Osaka, it was hard not to be the shy new girl who almost never talked to anyone. I think that was why I was drawn to join the disciplinary committee the most. They had the confidence I needed and the reputation I never even heard of.

Even though I found out most of it was Hibari I still stuck to it, up until this day I don't think I can remember how I even ended up with that arm band on my uniform.

-With Hibari

"Have you decided yet?" Sharp steely eyes cut their way to clash with large doe round ones, an almost taunting smirk was it's accompany before the small hitman spoke again. "Knowing you, you'd want to have what's yours, correct?"

"That's none of your business baby," he spoke as if his words were law yet he knew that if that were true he wouldn't be standing around watching her with such a suspicious look in his eye as he watched her converse with those weaklings.

"A cosplay café though? Maybe I can sneak in a picture just for you." Reborn's words were enough to earn another sharp stare, not quite a glare but it was close enough, he wasn't in the mood for picking fights today, that would have to wait at a later date.

The Italian though was enjoying himself, despite the heavy matter he learnt to be on their hands at this very moment Reborn couldn't help but indulge himself in this love's spat even more.

An innocent young middle school student willingly throws everything she's gained to be with the teacher she admires and loves, another young graduated man on the other hand wishes for his subordinate back, but does he really see her that way?

In Reborn's head, it really was starting to come together like a soap opera worth seeing every night.

[+][+][+]

"Reborn, has there been any update on what happened in Italy?" Tsuna rushes into his bedroom the moment he returns home from school. He hadn't seen his tutor ever since he told them about their teacher's involvement in the recent transgression back in Italy and he was beginning to grow anxious with every minute that passed by.

He just hoped their suspicions were wrong after learning that their enemy could be close than ever.

"Ah, it's about time you got here. What were you doing? Flirting with Kyoko again?"

Tsuna ignored the baby, despite the blush on his face, who sitting on his low table with an espresso by his side and sits down across from him.

"Well?"

Reborn can only smile in a relaxed manner, "hn, aren't you being strangely energetic about all of this. Did something good happen?"

"Reborn, quit joking around!" He was tired, he had been set on cleanup duty for PE again and that was only for kicking the ball over the fence! Just as he thought, nothing really had changed after coming back.

"Don't talk to your tutor like that." And just as Tsuna had expected, he had received a kick across the cheek that sent him flying to the other wall. Even though he knew it was coming, he still couldn't dodge any of them.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be worrying about that right now. The case of Akasaki Ryuuji is for now, on hold." Reborn concluded with a sip of coffee.

"W-wait, what do you mean on hold!"

"Exactly as I said it, on hold."

A pause. "You mean, that's it? Vongola isn't doing anything about it anymore? Akasaki-sensei isn't a suspect."

"Idiot," Reborn was blunt and fast with his insult, making Tsuna groan a little on the inside. "I said on hold didn't I? Ryuuji is still a suspect and the chance of him having other companions is possible. The attack on the Vongola headquarters wasn't just randomly done to mess the place up a bit, it had to have a reason. That's why I sent Bianchi and the others to protect the girls and asked you the protect Ayame seeing as she is the most vulnerable to him. But it seems even you have failed on that."

"Huh?" Tsuna slowly worked with the words, "but so far nothing really has happened. Ayame-chan seems a lot happier since I've seen her, even though it is wrong and I'm worried she could get caught..."

There was a smile on Reborn's face which Tsuna couldn't quite understand in this situation.

"That's why we're going to get Hibari's help."


	17. Path to a new beginning

Me: ^_^ It's been awhile...

Hibari: ...

Me: A-ahaha... Well first of all I would like to apologize for such a long update. -_- I really do feel bad about this but the plot bunny ran away from after chapter 16. I did struggle for inspiration and for some reason I think I ended up with the longest chapter in the whole story. :D So this makes up for it right!

Hibari: Hmm...

Me: o.o *Gulp* uhh anyway... on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I look over my reflection once more. The corner of my lip twitched, containing the slight snarl that wanted to make it known. I looked ridiculous, that much I could admit as I look over the never ending trail of lace that could be seen tracing the very outline of my outfit.

Layers and layers of black and white fabric began from the high collar around my neck before leading down the simple button down top, a ruffle of white trimming at the hem to where the skirt began and ended in a short journey from my waist to above my knees.

I curl my fingers around the skirt edge; it was just too damn short…

"O-oh please don't pull on it Sakurai-san!" Akiko, an eccentric little brunette, quickly rushes in to scold me. "This dress was lent to us by Shiro-san's mother. We should take care of it."

I don't bother turning to her, I can already see her reflection in the mirror I had been standing in-front of for a good half hour trying to figure out why I couldn't wear something a little less attention grabbing. A sailor uniform might have been more like it… my brow twitch slightly as I mutter darkly under my breath, "what kind of mother packs in a suit like this? She must have some sort of fetish."

Akiko doesn't seem to pay anymore attention to what I had to say as she proceeds to boldly take my forearms ad spin me around to face her. In height, I seem to dominate just a little but standing in-front of her right now makes it seem as if she had been my mother or older sister.

I could see the small, almost nonexistent frown on her face as she looks over my suit before finally coming to rest her gaze on the thin white plaster on the side of jaw.

"You would have looked perfect if this wasn't in the way." She sounded half serious, but knowing Akiko as the class representative, she always meant business when the time came.

I sigh aloud as part of another smart ass response, "it's either this or show up with a bloody bruise sticking out of me like a wildflower on a wall."

At least this cracks a bigger smile on her face before she's exhaling aloud as well, sounding just a little solemn now whilst she makes herself busy with adjusting the loose ribbon around my collar. "If only we had the right make-up to cover it up…"

I snort almost rudely, "Like I would wear any of that thick chemical stuff."

Akiko just nods, another forced smile replacing her features this time. "Hah, yeah…" She gives a small tug on the silk, looking over my figure before smiling approvingly. "You're good to go Sakurai-san! Knock 'em dead!"

Her 'encouragement' just pulls out another deadpanned look on my face, I can't help but narrow my eyes and mentally take in a breath. It was going to be my first school event without having to do rounds and threaten helpless people to do a damn good job and to be honest, I was a little nervous.

Akiko led me out of the classroom our class temporarily occupied as the dressing room and into the fairly empty hallway.

"We have to get there early since we're the first to stand by and greet the customers at the door." Akiko explains, throwing a grin over her shoulder as if for encouragement, a bland frown is all she gets but even that doesn't stir her from tugging me by the sleeve around a corner and down the stairs.

There were more people this time, seeing as the first floor sported most of the food and snack oriented stalls. But there were no customers as of now, only panicking students rushing from one side of the hallway to another, Bumping and crying out to each other for last minute preparations.

We arrived at our classroom, 1-3, that was a fair ways from the school entrance but we decided was a best spot seeing as it was the closest to the first cooking room.

"We'll be opening at nine, make sure you're here by the entrance by then 'kay?" Akiko grins brightly and she skips away to where our other class representative, Shinji, is speaking idly to a few others from my class, a clipboard in hand. I smirk inwardly knowing it wasn't his style to look unprofessional despite the circumstances. Always, he liked to keep everything outward about him stoic and practiced as if he were not a middle school student and instead working at dear father's company.

He was fairly tall, dark shoulder length hair that was kept in a tight ponytail behind his head at all times, any stray hair always seemed to have been slicked back. His chefs uniform, I noticed was pressed and tidy, just like he would wear any other uniform. His lips were drawn to a neutral line even as the student he spoke with was bursting in hysterics along with a giggling Akiko.

But despite all of that, I don't miss the slight side glance that finally reaches me. Our eyes meet for the briefest of seconds and I see his dark brown eyes widen a fraction when he realizes and immediately his gaze returns, his cheeks burning with color.

I sigh aloud, shaking my head. He may have been an arrogant uptight asshole but I knew of how he looked at me and a few other select females.

"Sakurai," The sudden cold voice behind me makes me jump and hold back a yelp of surprise as I whirl around to meet the even colder stare of Ichiro Loki, the transfer student. I had to swallow hard as I tilt my chin up to meet his stark cobalt eyes.

"Uh, do you need something Ichiro?" I take a slight step back from his looming shadow as I spoke.

He was quiet for a moment, I notice his eyes narrow. "That dress suits you."

For some unknown reason I had the urge to run away. What was that? I knew my cheeks must have burned several shades darker than usual, not everyday would I receive a compliment like that; it was a little scary to be honest.

My lips open and close for a few moments, struggling to form any words as I try not to look so taken aback. Even if he was pointing daggers at me the entire week, I didn't want to be rude.

"Th-thanks…" And that was all I could manage n my state, I wasn't feeling so good at that point. I didn't know why but this fear I had for him was bordering on something suspicious. There was something about this guy that didn't seem right…

"Um, you look pretty good too Ichiro." I offer quite meekly which wouldn't have sounded right coming from me. My eyes briefly roam over the clean white chef's uniform that hugged at his taut chest, proving to be maybe a size or two smaller than what he's meant to be wearing.

"Thanks," he replies gruffly, a slight frown forming at his brows as he adjusts the top to provide a little more room for his skin.

I clear my throat, the tense atmosphere doing no good to the sudden churn of my stomach. I could hardly look him in the eye without having my wits jump in fear. Yet the feeling seemed oddly familiar…

"Are you alright?" His sudden question has me jerked away from my thoughts and unconsciously our eyes clash. Pursing my lips, I do nothing but nod. There was something about that just seemed so recognizable, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Ayame-chan!" Another call has me looking past Ichiro's broad shoulder, he does the same and we're greeted by a cheerful looking Kyoko as well as a bubbly Haru. They rush up to me from down the hall. Ichiro, looking suddenly uncomfortable, takes half a step back but doesn't seem to show any sign of retreating.

"Guys, you're here early." I state, as Haru boldly throws her arm around my neck, squealing as she tightens her hold thus beginning my fight for oxygen.

"We wanted to see you first before anyone else Ayame-chan." Haru excitedly states, "Bianchi-san would have joined us but Gokudera-san fainted again and she had to take care of him."

Beside her, Kyoko nods in agreement. "Reborn-san said they would follow later."

I barely even have enough time to come up with a proper polite response as Haru engulfs me into another tight embrace. I had to skillfully dodge smudging my make up into her clothes and tilting my head back so my hair wouldn't get caught. After all, it had taken Sayu nearly two hours to curl it to perfection; I didn't want to put her effort to waste.

"You look so cute Ayame-chan!" Haru admits energetically with an almost proud looking grin on her face. "But I wish I could have made you're costume instead." She sighs after that, a wistful sounding one that has a comical sweat drop rolling down the back of my head.

"Th-that's fine Haru." I say gently prying her arms away; my attention is suddenly taken by the silent tall student who was still awkwardly standing off just a step behind me.

I perk up, my mouth ready to introduce the strange stoic male but as I whirl my head around, he's already gone. My mouth continues to hang open in wonder, I must have looked stupid but I couldn't help but question why he would just up and leave.

Well that was rude, a frown marred at my face whilst I tilt my head back to get a better look inside the classroom. Still, there was no sign of him.

"Ayame-chan, are you alright?" I feel a gentle touch to my shoulder, making me look back at Kyoko's curious face accompanied by Haru blinking with a tilt her head towards me.

I shook my head before offering just the slightest of smiles, "I'm fine…"

[+][+][+]

"Kyo-san, I'll be leaving then."

His cool sharp eyes regard the tall student with a swift nod as his dismissal. With a final bow, the male with the oddly sculpted hair turns to make his exit, the door clicks shut and once again there is only silence around the young prefect.

His hand seems to have stopped after only a moment is spent with his pen and books. Idly, the prefect turns the page to his English textbook, his eyes running over the text but not exactly taking it in. Soon then, his pen is sent rolling towards the middle of his book.

He can't help but let his mind wander the next minute as he leans forward into his desk and rests his head comfortably over his folded arms.

What was this feeling? He thought to himself idly. There was this uncomfortable clenching in his body that he couldn't quite get rid of ever since he had said those two words to that herbivore.

It wasn't painful, nor was it good. More like, annoying.

He had retreated back into his office after that very moment. The exams were done, his job was done. There was no need to look back on the scene.

He wondered, if it was wise to be so blunt. He knew it was most definitely surprising on her part, he had expected that. But would her hatred for him only grow? He wasn't supposed to care of how she felt, he told himself that. All he knew now was to deal with it before he was to be eaten alive from it.

Though, Hibari Kyoya never thought of himself being reduced to that state, but he was not stupid.

Why?

That single word always made him look back to those dreadful months. Sitting in that one room where everything seemed to be perfect yet strangely lonely, all he could remember doing in that room was keeping his eyes trained on that single picture frame.

Hibari found himself glaring into thin air. His mind raced with more memories, one in particular he found to have been better off if he had forgotten it along with that other time.

He had been reckless enough to blindly search through his grandfathers old belongings that night, being unfortunate enough to have found exactly what he had been hoping not to stumble on despite his searching through the old cupboard.

It was only two glasses, no more than that and yet he could not believe it the next morning himself when he woke up with a terrible ache in the head and had to down a few sets of pills just to douse the flame burning in his brain. It wasn't pleasant, that much he could say. Enough to make him stray from ever touching a beverage like that again.

It only brought back more of those stupid, awkward recollections into his head. How could he have resulted to such thing? He didn't want to bother finding out…

"Are you sure you don't want to see her?" A voice, high pitched and not threatening at all yet it was enough to alert his senses as he jerked his head up his arms never uncrossing to where he had heard the sound.

A single black brow rose to the oddly dressed infant sitting cross legged in front of him beside his desk lamp. He was wearing the school uniform complete with the autumn vest, his pitch black spiky hair standing tall and proud on his head without the support of his usual fedora, his trusty chameleon sat stationary in his lap, appearing to have a nap.

He had that knowing smirk on his face which had Hibari wondering if he really wanted to respond to the baby at all. "I mean you're missing out on her in the cutest gothic Lolita dress."

All Hibari could offer was a blank stare that pretty much said it all, what in the hell are you talking about?

The child just smiled, "I got a photo like you wanted. It's perfect~ She's a little- Oh you should just see for yourself." And from out of nowhere Reborn slides a photo in-front of the annoyed looking male.

His brow twitched yet he refused to give the baby the satisfaction, "no thank you." And that was all he said, ignoring the shiny sheet that just seemed to scream for his attention even in the dim lighting of his office before burying his head back into his arms and letting out a tired breath.

He caught a glimpse of it, just a glimpse. It made his head spin in agony. Why did he feel so tortured?

Was the baby right after all? Did he really harbor feelings for a hopeless weak herbivore like her?

Yes, he did…

"You know it's not too late to fight for her." The Italian spoke after some stretch of time, Hibari refusing to raise his head. "If you agree on doing one small job for me, I guarantee you it will be worthwhile."

Not response still. Reborn sighed softly to himself, causing his pet chameleon to stir before blinking sleepily, now awake from his slumber. "All I ask is for you to keep an eye out for her, nothing too difficult. Also, concerning her…" He cleared his throat, "boyfriend, I'd like you to also watch out for him. We believe he's quite the sly one." By now, Reborn is frowning almost disappointedly at himself. Remembering the time when he had said the exact opposite to his own student not too long ago.

The student had barely stirred, until finally Reborn was able to see those sharp eyes shining darkly into with the afternoon sun light sifting through the dark blinds.

There was something hidden beneath that stare of his. Something that made Reborn's amusement heighten just a little more. It really wasn't his intention but knowing the demonic prefect, this was exactly what he had expected.

"It'll be killing two birds with one stone…"

[+][+][+]

"Welcome to 3-3's cosplay café! Table for three? Right this way."

Akiko was such a natural at this; I felt so out of place. Looking around now, everyone in the class seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was as if our class had never harbored those harsh feelings for one another. It reminded me of when I still had that red armband pinned to my sleeve, the days when I was forced to intervene in a spat between girls who claimed to have the same boyfriend. It was silly really, but seeing as the others in the committee didn't want to bother with such petty matters they sent me. Not just because I was a female, but because they were my classmates.

"Wow, you really dressed up Ayame-chan." Takeshi comments with a light laugh, seeming bold enough to poke me at the side.

I turn to frown at him, tucking the silver tray under my arm and huffing lightly.

"Why is it so surprising to you? And you should eat that parfait before it melts Tsuna." I deirect over to the boy who seems to be staring across the room at a certain other young female in the room, but other than that he seems attentive enough to immediately snap away from his gawking and turn to me with a light flush on his cheeks.

"Ah, right… sorry."

Gokudera snorts, "Tch. We only came all this way just to see you in some…" His eyes run over my form once, "costume..." He finishes.

I turn to glare at the bomber with one hand on my hip, "Now what's supposed to mean?"

Before the argument can get any more heated, Yamamoto is quick to intervene. His gentle laugh immediately breaking through as Tsuna meekly watches in the background, already ready to provide any support if needed.

"Come on Ayame-chan, I made them come along anyway." The baseball player reassures with a smile.

"Hmph." Gokudera proceeds to huff before stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and turning away.

"Seeing you dressed up like this is just so rare." Yamamoto continues to speak, reaching up to give a friendly pat to the small of my back.

Sighing softly, I take a step back away from their table and offer the sweetest, ghost of a smile I can muster out and bow from the waist.

"Thank you for coming, master. It has been a privilege serving you today."

I turn to leave them gaping in awe, Gokudera on the other hand is already choking on his ice cream.

The smile on my face slowly transforms into a devilish smirk. Oh well, that was fun.

Upon reaching the back of the classroom, I tiredly slump in. Slipping between my classmates to get into the kitchen, it's filled with boys and I notice one in particular who seems oddly cryptic as he shaves chocolate atop a very meticulous looking chocolate sundae.

I arch a brow towards as I pass the tray to a passing girl wearing a flight attendant costume. Smiling as thanks I nod and proceed to approach the concentrating male.

"Looks delicious Ichiro." He looks up at me before pointing his gaze back down again; his moving hand doesn't still in its work.

Frowning a little, I decide to keep my mouth shut for the time being. I watch as Ichiro reaches into a silver container nearby and plucks out a chocolate wafer stick, he places it into the desert along with two pink pocky sticks.

My mouth seems to water unbeknownst to me. Picking up the glass, he skillfully places it over a tray and passes it to a table among all the other trays where they were ready to be served.

"Wow." That was all I could say, even as the desert was being sent away I found myself staring after it through the door.

"I'll make you one if you like." Ichiro's deep voice brings me out of my stupor.

Shaking my head I stammer out like a fool. "N-no thanks." I chuckle a little nervously. That same dark feeling I got whenever I was around him began to pick up again, yet I decide to ignore it this time and focused on looking polite enough in-front of him.

"But that was really well done. Do you cook often?"

He seems taken aback I assume by the lack of answer but he appeared prepared enough to give an answer. He shrugs, "It's a hobby."

I was beyond impressed. He seemed nice enough despite the constant narrow eyed stares that could have counted as glares if I looked back at him long enough. I guess he wasn't a bad person after all.

"Ichiro-kun! Could you help me out here?"

"Ah..." The taller male looks over his shoulder then back at me, there's something odd about the way he did and as soon as I had figured it out I immediately spluttered to reply.

"Oh uh, I have to go check on Akiko…" A nod and with no more words, we parted ways.

Striding out of the room, I pressed the back of my hand to my cheek. It was burning. Was that because it was so hot in the kitchen or something else?

"Ayame-chan, order for table five!"

I rush over to grab the awaiting tray from my classmate and push through the doors with my hip. Glancing around, I finally spot the table but as soon as my eyes scan over its inhabitants my heart just drops. A sudden lump forms in my throat but somewhere else, something in me burns.

Fate truly is a cruel thing…

It was a good thing none of them had seen me yet as I was pretty much rooted to the floor at that point. I struggled to find the will to walk forward, the lump in my throat grows with every passing second.

Looking down at the tray I decide to distract myself a little.

A green tea ice cream, mocha mousse, strawberry and cream cheesecake as well as two cups of hot cappuccino sit heavy in the tray supported by my arms. Right off the bat I can already whose order is whose.

A sudden yelp emerges from my throat when I feel just a slight bump to my back alerting me of my situation. I couldn't just stand here all day debating whether or not to give them what they paid for. It was already too late to pass the problem on to someone else; I was just about halfway to getting there.

I screw my eyes shut, my one free hand forming into a tight fist. The resolve burns in me again and I raise my fist up. I can do this!

Even after a few more moment of hesitation I find myself shakily making my way forward, past other table and other people until finally I'm there.

"U-uh, you're order." I speak softly, maybe they wouldn't notice it was me and I can leave unscathed.

"Aya-chaaaaan~!"

Shit. Too late.

I prepare myself for the pouncing but when I hear Reborn's audible warning I relax and clear my throat awkwardly before setting to placing down their orders.

Reborn reaches out instantly for his cappuccino with a brief thanks, his chameleon takes in to inhaling the coffee scent as his master does so.

"Oh Aya-chan! If only you wore clothes like this everyday I'm afraid of falling for you so fast!" I ignore Shamal's comments as well as the lewd kissing faces he makes my way and for once I'm grateful for Reborn's rational presence as well as…

All I see then is sharp steel grey eyes and immediately my face flushes with pure heat.

I turn away sharply. What was that?

"How's business Ayame?" Reborn idly asks with a careful sip of his coffee though I know for sure he wasn't making small talk for a reason, or maybe a completely different one.

I nod anyway, stiffly. "Fine. We've been busy all afternoon."

"That's good." There it was! That all knowing half smile half smirk. Oh he really was the devil in disguise wasn't he? I narrow my eyes at him, knowing him he's probably already figured out why I was looking so eager to leave at that moment.

"Oi skylark, she looks nice right?" I fight the urge to punch Shamal's face in, opting into hiding my face with one hand as I let out a tired breath, if the message wasn't going to get across to him then there was no point in hiding it anymore.

But even then, the question was pointed to the only one who hadn't spoken the entire time I had been standing there. I really could have just left, polite or not. Maid service or not. I did not want to stand around for this. But his burning gaze drew me down; he wanted to say something I could tell even without looking at him directly in the eye.

My chest clenched painfully. I swallow thickly, being careful not to make it obvious despite Reborn's sharp eye for that exact reaction.

"Hmph…" It's fast and firm. No more words were released from his mouth as he turns his attention to the small bowl of green tea ice cream before him. I knew it was his order all along.

"Aw your no fun," Shamal says as if he were a child before turning back to me, "Are you still up for a kiss Aya-chan? I happen to be giving them away right now~"

Just as he begins to get up from his seat I stick my arm out in-front of me, "No! You can keep them!"

"Aw…" And he's skulking the next moment, taking his fork and stabbing the poor pink cheesecake right in through the strawberry piled on top.

Sucking in a breath I think fast and sharply whirl around. "Now if you'll excuse- Wah!"

As I take a step forward into my exit I find my short heeled shoe tipping to one side, I lose my balance completely and I wait for the impact to come as I fall back but when I feel none I'm even too scared to see just who's warm chest is pressed against my back and those lean strong arms pulls me back taut.

"Ow…" There's a subtle ache in my ankle but not enough to distract me from a very familiar voice that travels straight into my ear as a somewhat husky murmur.

"Clumsy herbivore…"

_H-H-Hibari!_

"Ohho…" Shamal's face lights up in interest as Reborn's smirk only grows.

"Ayame-chan, are you alright!" It's Kyoko's voice; I can see her from the corner of my eye at another table with Haru, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin. But I'm too far gone into the moment to even move or respond to Hibari's tug up on my torso.

"Ah… It seems I can't move." I state with a bright flush on my face, keeping my eyes down I don't eve realize my legs had been bent up, the short dress failing to do its job of concealing my plain underwear. Damn mother with a short gothic Lolita dress fetish…

A frown mars at Hibari's face as he tugs one more time, he sighs aloud at my apparent stubbornness but in my current position I found it hard to even lift my bottom off the ground without putting anymore pressure on my twisted ankle.

"Oh god –Dude, take a picture!" Despite it being a little ways away from us, Hibari and I don't miss the unveiling of a bright orange phone peeking from behind the crowds. The prefect behind me growls quietly, it takes me by surprise as his arms begin to leave their hold around my waist but the next second later the flash of a stark black jacket in-front of my eyes obscure what had happened next if the photo had been taken or not but seeing the face of the figure in-front of us has my head spinning wildly.

"Ryuuji…" Unbeknownst to me, Hibari's anger only flairs as I miss the burning glaze in his usual cool eyes.

"She's fine everyone, she just slipped. Please get back to your meals." The sun fell upon his glasses as he quickly ushers the crowd around to leave me be on the ground before finally he turns to kneel in-front of me.

He doesn't say a word; a reassuring smile is all I need though for me to forget everything else around me as he reaches out to gently press his fingertips to my ankle. I hiss out at the sudden contact.

"Oh, we should get you to the nurse. This might swell if we leave it any longer. Can you stand?"

Being blunt, I shake my head no. Ryuuji chuckles and looks over at Hibari who seems to look as if he did not have any intention of letting go, something I was unaware of before Ryuuji spoke again.

"I'll take her to the nurse's room, Hibari-san." He offers another kind smile to the prefect still holding me and my heart races when his arms only tighten before grudgingly, he lets go and stands to his feet. With my head pointed forward, I don't see the way he clenches his hands into tight fists and narrows his eyes towards my teacher.

Gently, I'm being lifted up form the floor by Ryuuji. I'm distracted by his large warm hands encasing my much smaller ones as he pulls me into a slight embrace that I don't even realize myself.

All I can see now was Ryuuji, I could smell the faint touch of his cologne from the collar of his shirt and I could feel just how warm he was compared to the cooler contrast of my own clothes.

Over my shoulder seems to be a sort of competition between the two males. Reborn, choosing to keep his head down for now as Shamal is quick to intervene.

"Ah, you don't have to go through the trouble Akasaki." He stands from his seat, "I'll take here. I'm the nurse after all."

The man holding me just shakes his head with a light chuckle, "no it's really fine. I mean I wouldn't want to disturb you on your meal either. I just happen to be done looking after the sport teams outside, I wouldn't mind another walk around the school."

That smile on his face spoke of many hidden words. Ones the three males on the table picked up easily.

"So if you don't mind…" I hear Ryuuji's voice trail off and just as my eyes flutter shut in the sudden blissful feeling I have being in his arms, another yelp passes my lips as I feel my feet leave the floor in one clean sweep. My arms lock automatically around his broad shoulders, my face burning a million shades more as I quickly look around in embarrassment.

What was he doing?

"Don't worry Ayame-chan, we're just going to the nurse's office." Ryuuji passes another reassuring smile to me and before I knew it he was carting me off towards the exit.

I wanted to hide my face and possibly be forgotten that way but as I look over Ryuuji's shoulder I find myself surprised to see Hibari's familiar glare pointed right our way.

"Akasaki-sensei is so cool…" A girl we pass by says dreamily which for some reason has my attention completely driven away.

[+][+][+]

I flinch and hiss. My leg twitches from its resting place on the mattress as the bandage is carefully being wrapped around the internal wound.

He chuckles softly, "Don't move around so much Ayame-chan. It's going to hurt a lot more if you do."

Biting in my lip I nod, obliging until he's done and snaps the clip to bind the bandages close. My injured leg sways a little backwards and forward testing it.

"Better?"

"Much better." I smile along, feeling particularly warm inside before he pats the side of my calf and stands to place the extra bandages back into a cupboard.

I wait patiently yet unsure of what I was doing as I fidget with the hem of my dress, feeling the itchy lace scratch at my fingertips. It has me frowning slightly. I'm not sure why but with my eyes directed down into a frown it seems to have stirred Ryuuji back into sitting on the stool in-front of my legs.

"Tell me what's on your mind Ayame-chan." He suddenly says brining a flush to my cheeks, just like all the other times. His warm hand on m bare knee has me stuttering out nervously.

"W-well, n-nothing really…" I glance away at momentary thought before meeting those kind eyes once again. "I was j-just thinking…"

"About our date tonight?" He interrupts me without warning as he suddenly leans in, our faces become to close which makes me back away only slightly.

"H-huh?" My heart races, I wasn't so sure why. It wasn't like we haven't been this close before but seeing Ryuuji look at me so attentively, it made awkward shivers run up and down my spine.

"Well… Yeah and um…"

The hand on my knee tightens a little in a comforting manner. "Is there a problem?"

I shake my head. "N-no. I was just thinking that… I had…" I took a pause, looking away in more embarrassment. "Nothing to wear tonight…" I let my voice trail off but the uncomfortable silence remains, I swallow thickly, hesitating to meet his eyes but once I do I find something completely startling.

Our lips meet in a bold kiss. His warm soft ones knead mine with such attention I was beginning to feel a little dizzy as the kiss progresses slower than usual.

His tongue slips in without hesitation, distracting me from the hand still on my knee that is now travelling mischievously up past the ends of my dress and resting at my thigh.

I part away with a gasp, panting softly as I squirm uncomfortably.

Ryuuji just chuckles before claiming my lips once again, the lack of oxygen has me light headed and now completely unaware that he was now on his feet and had his hands planted on either side of me on the mattress. His lips press harder, being more insistent as he continues to dominate me completely.

I can hardly think nor move. This blissful feeling was just so…

"Ah… I'm sorry…" His mouth leaves me in disappointment. He begins to move away, the space between us slowly increases before he rushes in to plant a quick peck to my lips and another as I rush for one more as he meets me halfway.

I hear another chuckle reach my ears. "Eager are we?" He teases in a soft murmur before raising a hand to push away any stray hairs that have fallen over my face behind my ear. Leaning in, Ryuuji brushes his lips on my forehead and down to my bandaged jaw before completely drawing away and taking my hand into his again.

"You should just wear this." He suddenly says as he helps me balance on my feet, using his free hand to brush the material of the dress on my shoulder. I blush and shake my head.

"N-no way. I hate this dress; it's caused me more humiliation than any other piece of clothing I have ever worn."

Laughing softly, Ryuuji lightly pat my head being careful not to ruin the set style. "Aw, why not? It's unfair that everyone else had seen you in this outfit longer than I have."

I frown softly towards him, "plus I have to give this back. It's not mine."

"Just return it tomorrow; I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

I sigh in defeat. That smile was just too damn bright for me to handle. Despite it resembling so much of a certain baseball player's own cheerful careless attitude, I could still find the difference between them.

I had fallen in-love with his smile right from when I first saw it and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to fall in-love with the rest of him.

* * *

Me: So did you like it? :D Please review. I can feel the love through all your favorites and story alerts but please drop a comment. :D

But the purpose of this little author's note is to ask the readers for a little request if they would like to take part. :) If you love drawing anime characters I would love for you to draw my OC's. It's more of a suggestion really. :D But whoever does I will owe a one-shot to with a character of their choice as well as the type of one shot. Be it a lemon or something angsty I don't mind. So please participate! :D

So either PM me or mention it in a review, you can also find me in twitter. My link's up in my profile. Thanks!


	18. New law

Me: Could it be-! D: Yesh... it's been awhile. *cough* To be honest, I had trouble writing this. Like... ALOT of trouble. Ahem... Still, I am not happy with this chapter. No matter how many times I re-wrote it, I was just not happy with it. Oh well, I guess the length makes up for it, no? :)

Fair warning, you might find that the events that occur in this chapter are quite... random (for a lack of better word) and might make you go 'wtf? why did she write this?' Then again, I tried my best in trying to thicken the plot as much as I could whilst keeping the drama and suspense I wanted for the story.

Aaaanywhooo, just promise me you won't kill me with flames on your reviews and I'm sorry for the *looks at calendar* um... how many months has it been? it forget... O.o So yeah, that's all for me... READ ON! :D

* * *

The gentle caress of a breeze brushes past me, reminding me how great it was to finally wear looser clothes as I walk down the school hallway with a spring in each step.

I couldn't help it; I was feeling over the moon about tonight.

A date. It sounded too good in my head.

People I passed by didn't glance, they didn't whisper. For once, life seemed good.

"Ayame-chan!" Yamamoto's friendly call brings me away from my stupor, I twirl on my heel to see his shocked expression.

"Anything wrong, Takeshi-kun?"

He stutters, looking at a loss of words at my unusually cheerful exterior. He reaches back to scratch the back of his head. "Aha, well I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner at my dad's restaurant."

"Hm? What's the occasion?"

He laughs, seeming to have gotten over it. "Haha, does there have to be? My dad just hasn't seen everyone in awhile and he thought it would be a good thing to have everyone over."

"Ah, you see…" My eyes drop down to the floor awkwardly. How was I supposed to say it? Sorry I can't come over, I have a date with my history teacher tonight and he promised to take me out to his favorite restaurant?

Knowing Yamamoto, he would probably just take it as a joke and drag me along anyway.

"You can't come?" He sounded genuinely upset even though I didn't say anything; the expression on his face reminded me of a kid who couldn't get a puppy for his birthday.

Still, I could always spend time with the others some other time, right?

I felt selfish and guilty for having to do this, but this opportunity was just too good to pass up…

"I-I'm really sorry Takeshi-kun, I promised t-to… go out with Sayu tonight!" I could have cringed at how insistent and fake I sounded, I peek over at Takeshi who has his head tilted slightly, eyes looking incredibly blank before that same dazzling smile makes it up to his face.

"Oh, I see then. It's fine. Sorry I bothered you with it. I guess I'll see you later then!"

Before I can muster out another word, he turns to jog away. I watch his retreating back disappear behind a group of student loitering in the middle of the hallway before sighing aloud.

I hope I never have to do that ever again.

I continue my trek, shifting the folded dress hanging in my arm.

The cultural festival was nearly over and I hadn't even had a chance to experience it. At the very least, I wanted to catch Sayu and hope to explain it to her just in-case without revealing my secret.

A secret… That's what it was.

I wondered if Takeshi had already picked it up by now. He may be dense but he was sharp when it came to his friends. That look on his face before he left hopefully didn't confirm the idea.

What if he knew? Did he tell Tsuna and Gokudera –Worse yet, does Reborn know!

Looking back on it, it had only been no more than a few days since it began with Ryuuji. We promised each other not to meet during the day unless it were absolutely necessary, he didn't want us to get caught in a situation that could only make it worse for both us and the school. If the board found out there was a relationship between a mere fifteen year old and her young history teacher right on school grounds they would blame the school and give the school a bad name.

Hibari wouldn't stand for that.

Actually… No he wouldn't. So why hasn't he ratted us out yet? More so, why didn't he kick us out? Has he confronted Ryuuji about this? What if he already did? Did he even know?

I cringed at the very idea of having the two face off as if it were a duel. A duel for love.

I mentally shook myself free from the idea. Alright, that was just going too far. This was not some cheesy romance manga, I reminded myself with a mental slap to the face.

Stumbling on the last few steps into the classroom last occupied by our classroom, I can already see most of the students getting ready to pack up for the day and enjoy the rest of the festival.

I immediately notice Akiko rushing from left to right, panicking in a shrill voice for a costume that seemed to be missing. Her uniform looked to have been thrown on haphazardly with her blazer barely hanging on her shoulders and her skirt unusually longer than usual.

I can only think of how cute she is now. She had a short stature and cute round face, one the boys loved to talk about. Despite her being about a month older than me, she still looked like how she did back in our first year of middle school.

"Ah, Akiko, were you looking for this?" I hold the dress up as soon as she's close enough to hear me, stopping in her tracks she whirls around, pale cheek flushed to a bright pink as she throws her arms up in happiness.

"Oh I thought I had lost it!" She cries, throwing her arms around me and holding on as if I were a life float.

"S-sorry Akiko," I gasp for breath. "I didn't think you'd be like this if I took my time getting changed…"

"As long as we have it back! You know this dress was tailor made by Shiro-san's mother!"

It was like a punch to the face really. So, this certain mother really did have a fetish of some sort…

"Ahaha, you should let go of her Akiko-san. It's fine, we have the dress now." A familiar voice reaches the both of us and I look over Akiko's head to see Shiro himself standing there with that same crooked smile on his face.

His always soft looking bleached blond hair was kept in another nest of pins as various ends stuck up from all kinds of directions. He was known for his parent's jobs I think, but I never knew it involved something like this.

He grinned, "It's cute, isn't it?

I arch a brow before handing the dress over to Akiko who happily clutches the folded fabric to her chest. "Huh? Sure, why not."

Chuckling at my half-assed response he pats Akiko on the shoulder as she skips away with a goodbye and resumes back to running around like the stressed class-rep she is, effectively leaving me and the blond boy in a strange silence.

I kept my face neutral as he continued to grin away as if he held a secret he had I wanted to know.

What was with that look? I didn't want to glare but that's what I seemed to have done as he chuckles again like I had said something amusing.

"What?" I couldn't help but say aloud, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh, it's nothing." He begins to walk forward, reaching me in two clean strides before he's suddenly right beside me. The feeling of his breath against my ear sends a shiver up my spine, it wasn't sexual, I didn't feel any sort of excitement in the way he suddenly approached me, more like fear from what he had said exactly into my ear.

"Forbidden fruit tastes sweet, doesn't it?"

And he waked away; his footsteps pounding in the hallway outside haunting me with every thud.

_What the-?_

I stood there, completely frozen on the floor. How did he…? Was he talking about what I thought he was talking about! I couldn't even move, what else could he be talking about? Time seemed to slow down as well as my thoughts. It was as if I had lost the ability to think anymore.

I turned around sharply, deciding whether it would be safe to go after him and find my out for myself or not. It was my secret, if an outsider knew, let alone someone like Shiro, I would have to handle it myself.

I didn't know Shiro as well as some others; he was still as good as a stranger to me. We had never shared a single proper conversation together, so why him?

Shiro was known for no more than his money and great popularity with the female students, I couldn't think of any other moment where he could randomly pick up such information.

My hands formed into fists and I ran for the door, rounding the corner I couldn't find him on either side of the hallway.

"Damn…" I cursed harshly under my breath, gripping hard on the doorframe.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped at the sound of Loki's all too familiar voice from behind me.

"Did you forget something?"

I shook my head a little too frantically as the words stay lodged in my throat. My heart was still pounding, I couldn't shake it off.

"Hmm…" His brows furrowed slightly, looking puzzled from what I could gather in this expression I had never seen from him before.

I can feel a shiver roll down my spine just from the way those empty eyes narrow some more and prove his suspicions of me. I shook my head a little and proceeded to excuse myself from the taller male and brushed past his shoulder with my head bent down.

Those eyes… that look on his face reminded me all too much of him…

* * *

"That was so good, I had no idea middle-schoolers could be such great cooks!"

Reborn smiled in agreement at Shamal's boisterous comment as he walked alongside the brooding teen while patting his stomach in a satisfied way.

"It was worth the wait too after seeing Ayame-chan in such a cute costume, ne Hibari?" He turned to tip his fedora slyly at said male who clenched his jaw in and refused to offer any word.

It was alright, Reborn supposed, as long as he knew he was right.

"Hm, everything was fine until that hotshot Ryuuji came along. Just who does he think he is acting all cool and sweeping her off her feet like that? So damn corny…"

"Ah, you would think he wouldn't try to act like that in-front of her if they were already together."

The silent prefect at the side felt his blood boil to a dangerous point. Tch, the baby should've known not to play with fire…

And before Shamal could display his obviously shocked reaction, Hibari's steel tonfa was the first to make itself known as it sliced through the air and effectively imbedded itself into the wooden stand of some poor unsuspecting student who fell back in fear and assumedly crapped his pants.

"Hey, you didn't have to go that far skylark." Shamal made a bold reach for his shoulder, surprise forgotten instead replaced with a sudden tensing as the prefect directed his death glare towards the man before shrugging himself free of his grip and walking ahead with a storm in his steps.

"Wow, he likes her that much?" The oblivious school nurse asked as he saw the terrified young student on the ground make a break for it just in-case the angry carnivore decided to break something other than his shattered stand. At least there weren't as many innocent bystanders in this floor.

"Who knows, that Hibari is just as difficult as a coffee stain on a white suit." With that the hitman turned to his friend with another questionable smirk on his chubby face. "After all, there is more than one way to skin a cat."

"Ohoho, does Reborn-chan have another plan up his sleeve?"

"Hn, you'll see."

Back in the face, a quiet Tsuna jolts up in his seat.

"Tenth, what's wrong?" His ever present right hand man looks over to question.

"N-Nothing… I just felt a weird shiver run down me."

"Haha, maybe it's an omen?" Yamamoto cheerfully suggests.

"Omen?"

"Tch, idiot, those things don't exist. Besides, don't those usually turn out bad?"

"B-bad?"

"Ah! Don't worry tenth! I'm sure it's nothing, don't listen to his idiot!"

"Haha! You're really funny Gokudera!"

* * *

I shivered.

What was that?

Glancing back over my shoulder, I frowned. I swore I could feel someone watching me.

My imagination? Shrugging it off I resumed my duty in folding up the many extravagant and some exotic costumes. Akiko had sent me to finish the job of cleaning everything up back in the classroom in the unused floor where it was pretty much deserted since everybody else was enjoying the festival downstairs.

At least it was peaceful. I sighed aloud just to relish in the quiet moment.

Once again, so much has happened. My ankle still ached a lot more than it should be after all my running and jumping around and my mind was still swirling with the discovery of having my secret found, from the school rich kid no less. I fought the urge to rip the fabric in my hands. That brat, who does he think he was sticking his nose into things like that?

My god, if I saw his smug face ever again I was going to rip that knowing smirk right off his face and send him to kingdom come. That was pretty much the first time we were properly introduced and already, I hated his guts.

"Dammit…' I growled under my breath as I very angrily slammed the folded nurse's outfit down on the pile. Some of these were also lent by his mother, maybe if I snipped in a few extra details in it, they wouldn't notice…

As I was too busy cackling mentally over my idea of pure evil I had failed to notice the classroom door being creaked open in that same ungodly noise that made the entire class sit down and shut up each morning. Several footsteps rang clear in the air but it was their boisterous calls that finally caught my attention.

"Oh, look at what we have here! It's the infamous Ayame-chan~!"

I didn't recognize any of them, except one who did look like a delinquent I probably dealt once or twice. The rest looked like third years, there were three of them, two with a stocky build as the apparent ring leader looked more in the lanky side as I registered his poor posture and smug way he had his hands in his pockets.

"Do I know you?" I couldn't help but bear a fang or two, my face already immediately growing darker with a glare I had practiced in my days with the committee.

The middle one in the group cracked a toothy, ugly grin. "Feisty, it's no wonder the guys around here have no trouble in picking your fine ass out of the crowd."

_The hell!_

The classroom chair screeched loud against the floor as I jumped up to my feet, hand at the ready by my thigh where the hand knife was easily concealed under my school skirt.

"If you're not here to take these back downstairs I think you should leave."

He sniggered as if I had just said the funniest thing in the world until the two other students behind him moved. Abandoning the weapon strapped to my leg I settled for elbowing the first one right on the face sending him back just a little but I didn't have enough time to dodge against the second one right behind his comrade. My reflexes seemed to have faltered and I cursed myself for that when I was slammed against the wall with of the classroom with the windowsill digging painfully into my back.

I slid down, two strong grips around my arms and legs and keeping my limbs at bay.

I struggled and thrashed. Damn they were strong! I tried again, grunting at the effort and screaming when my legs were being forcefully pried apart, I willed my knees to lock together as the ring leader squats in-front of me with that wicked smirk on his face. Dear god I wanted to slice it to bits.

He harshly took hold of my chin and forced me forward where he leaned in, I could smell the familiar stench of cigarettes in his breath. Nasty motherfu-!

"I know you and that bastard Hibari aren't really on good terms anymore, but wait till he gets a load of this when he hears I just fucked his one and only precious _herbivore_." He stressed the last word out into my ear and I grit my teeth hard as he held me hard by the cheeks.

"That asshole has been kicking everybody down like dirt on his shoe. Tch, do you have any idea how many fucking times I had to put up with this shit?"

My blood boiled, if only I could just move my arm just a little bit…

A gasp tore through me when I felt rough nicotine stained fingers slide up the side of my thigh and grasp at my only chance of escaping. He pulled until the leather it was bound by ripped apart and he pulled the weapon out to inspect it with beady eyes.

"Don't fucking touch it!" My eyes flared with the heat of what can only be anger, I was desperate now, I just wanted to get his dirty hands off the one thing that has protected me since I was sent to live with my uncle.

The only thing in the world…

"Hm, don't you know how dangerous it is to bring a weapon to school?" He pointed the hilt of it to my face before unsheathing it and grinning as the blade gleamed under the afternoon light.

"Nice, this will definitely make everything easier."

I growled, trying to kick my legs up but failing as the large hand around my sore ankle forced it down on the floor.

He used the blade to easily slice through the school ribbon tied around my neck. It fell on my lap and next, the buttons of my school blouse were undone in the same method.

My heart raced and not in a good way. I was struggling even more now, fear beginning to build up in my veins as I thrash more than once.

"Stop it! L-let go of me!"

I heard another maniacal laugh fill my ears. "What? You're scared? Even after sleeping around with all those guys? Chin up Ayame-chan! Quit acting like it's your first time!"

No… No way… This was not happening.

What in the hell did I do wrong to deserve this? If only I had noticed before, if only I wasn't too caught up in my own thoughts and noticed before! God dammit! This was not happening!  
_Ryuuji… Ryuuji…_

I so badly wanted to call his name, to cry his name out and hope that he comes rushing into the room and whisk me away like he always did. It was unfair, so unfair...

"Ah, she's crying. Tch, how ugly…"

I could feel everything slowly fade away. My strength, my will, my dignity… All in one go, they were crumbling into dust.

"S-stop... no…"

I screwed my eyes shut; I didn't want to see that shitty look on his face. I didn't want to see him grinning like a jackal and laughing at my own shame.

Those dirty hands moved at such a fast pace I wasn't sure how much more skin was forcefully opened up to his eyes. I was still in the midst of struggling as I felt those probing fingers touch my inner thigh, it was then that I heard the sound of a zipper rolling down did I snap.

"NO!"

_Smack!_ _Crash!_

The sound of something cracking reached my ears and soon enough there were two more as the hands were ripped away from my defiled being.

I immediately huddled myself into a tight ball, holding my uniform close to me as best as I could while I cracked my eyes open in shock to see the flashes of black and white blurred in my watering eyes.

Another handful of minutes later and after the bodies were dragged out of the classroom, I hear the door slam shut and watched as his lean figure started to come into focus.

I bent my head in forward, not wanting to meet his eyes as I already knew what they were going to look like.

"Foolish herbivores." He spat out, referring to the group he had just left half dead outside the classroom. "They should've known what was coming to them."

I choked out a sob, gripping hard on my uniform. I felt so exposed…

His presence moved in closer as I saw his shadow from the spaces of my arms and legs. The black of his pants came into view as well and suddenly I was engulfed in a heavy material that weighed down on my head.

My head rose up, the jacket he left there on me slid down to rest on my shoulders.

I was too scared to even thank him as I pulled it closer around my shoulders.

The atmosphere between us became thick and heavy laden with awkwardness. He just sat there in-front of me, lips drawn to a neutral line as his eyes never strayed from me. I just felt so ashamed; I didn't know what to do at this point.

I should at least say something…

"Hi-Hibari…"

He hushes me with a sudden grip of my ankle, making my wince in it state as he leaned in and angled his head a little to make his expression appear a little more menacing.

"If you say anything more, I'm going to have to kill off trash outside once and for all."

"Don't!" My voice came out of nowhere as my knees relaxed a little more.

He just stared at me again, the grip on my forearm never faltering. My bottom lip quivered.

"I-it's fine, Hibari, that's enough." Even though I wanted to rip them apart myself, my uncle would most definitely hate to be the guardian of someone who wasted their time on useless trash like that.

More silence. I cursed at the fact that he wasn't making this any easier on me.

"I-I just want to go…"

"Why are you doing this?"

His question caught me off guard, his voice suddenly serious and laden with something that screamed 'answer-or-else'

I swallowed hard, "doing wh-what?"

His next words made me feel as if the weight of his jacket on my shoulders was the world itself.

"Denying me."

My mouth had gone dry as I struggle for the answer. What could I say? I found it hard to take it all in. It was too much, too much for one day. I had just spent one of the most amazing moments with the person I cared for and liked, I was feeling over the moon until a certain bastard pranced along and ruined my day as well that asshole that smelled like a factory and nearly took my virginity.

I couldn't deal with this now!

"Answer me."

I shook my head automatically, pulling the strangest reaction from Hibari as his gaze suddenly softens, if only a little bit as well as his grip before his hand fell away from my arm completely.

I remained tight lipped as he spoke once more.

"Stubborn herbivore…" He sighed as if he were about to scold a child, not like I could ever see Hibari doing such a thing. His voice dropped into a softer husky tone, his slender fingers, calloused from wielding his tonfa's for too long made contact with my chin still in the midst of healing from the bruise he gave me and tilting me towards him.

The position made me tense as I had barely recovered from the attack just now. But he showed no sign in stopping as he craned his head a little and leaned in much closer.

"Since you're going to be this way… I'm not going to give you a choice anymore." I shivered, feeling his warm breath hit brush softly against my lips, making me realize the proximity of our faces. He was doing it again!

"Don't make me repeat myself." I watched the sides of his lips curl into a snarl of some sort, obviously impatient now.

I swallow a lump in my throat. What the hell was I supposed to say!

His face loomed in closer, shadowing my entire being as his lips were only a pitiful half an inch away from my own. My body wracked with the terrifying proximity, I couldn't move, I was frozen on the spot.

Suddenly, I forgot where we were, the state I was in and what I was doing before all of this shit happened. All I could see were Hibari's sharp dark eyes slicing into mine, the grip of his long fingers around my ankle gave the situation a sense of intimacy between us. My hands slackened around my uniform, my heart pounding wild in my chest and all the blood and heat in my body travelling around my face and neck area. My eyes wavered from his form as I took in shaky breath.

_Stop it._

"Become mine, Sakurai…"

_No._

"H-Hi…"

"Leave him and come work with me again."

His lips were on mine the next second, stopping me all at once as he seemed to have sensed my thoughts at an instant. Tentative fingers pressed against the softness of my cheeks and tracing the paths my salty tears left. He left me no chance for retaliation, forcing me to just take it. I struggled against his grip, his chest caging me back into the folded corner of the wall and making me hunch into a small ball, my knees pressing hard between our chests and making him growl at the obstacle.

Hibari pulled away, I gasp for breath and yet he hardly gave my anymore time as he used his tonfa to force my legs open. I opened my mouth to yell out and possibly land a slap or two but he was back to kissing me again. He fitted himself between my legs and used both hands to take hold of the back of my knees and tugging gently.

I sobbed weakly into his mouth, abandoning my crumpled uniform and using all the strength I had left in me to try and push him back, if only a little.

This was not happening… Not again…

His tongue forced its way into my mouth roughly, just like he did everything else. Lacking the experience I wasn't too entranced with the way he slithered the muscle in to search past my open lips. I was still in a set mind of getting away.

It was no use, he had the upper hand.

_I-it felt so…_

"Are you convinced yet…?"

His whisper broke me out of my thoughts and my tear filled eyes wrenched open. I felt the air oddly cold hitting against my chest and my face burned when I realized the position once more.

Reality came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks and the strength I thought I lost was finally back as I shoved the prefect away.

"St-stop this Hibari! Stop making me do this!" I scrambled to fix my clothes, folding my legs tightly to smother the subtle tingle I felt that made me shiver. "I-I can't alright! I'm with someone else!"

I ran out of there like my life depended on it, and on some strange note, it probably did.

It dawned on me that I had already denied my senpai more than once. Who knew what was to come if I did it once more. But what puzzled me was how could he stay so determined, was it really because of the fact that had I crossed him and his rules more than several times and resumed to ignore his warnings, or was it really because he lov-

Scratch that. Scratch everything. Hibari didn't love anyone. As far as I could tell, he didn't have a family to share that old love with. All of it was for the school, the town, heck maybe even Hibird, his disciplinary committee too, not me. There wasn't enough for me…

At some point I had always thought that maybe leading a life before this would land me a lifelong partnership with the older teen. I could imagine it all but at the end of the day; it was all in my head.

It would never happen, is what I told myself.

And when it did, it was already too late…

Back inside the classroom, Hibari picked himself up from the ground with a snarl on his lips. He felt the humiliation rising in him but promptly shoved it back down and burned it within him. There was no need for that.

He stayed on his knees, head hanging low as his mind raced. She had left his jacket on the floor, damn herbivore. What gave her the right to just push him around like that? Did she really think she would get away with everything? It irritated him to no end. There was just no stopping it!

He had to admit it, admit it now that his feelings weren't a lie and it was there and it was real or else he would have to put up with this a lot longer than he hoped for.

It was time to end this, Hibari had no more options.

* * *

Me: Sooo...? :) i know, I know. Sorry, poor writer-chan's mind has become tainted a little too much in the past couple of weeks. So excuse the weird... scenes and the somewhat awkward and confusing plot sticks. I meant to clear those up but oh well... you ended up with this! :D (Just a little side note) I'm writing Chapter 21 right now. :D)


	19. Top Secret

Me: :D Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope everybody still remembers what's going on in the story. Hehe. I apologize for another long wait but I had a good excuse this time! :O You see, my laptop is currently undergoing some serious tending to after it, well, I don't actually know what happened to it but all I know is that it's broken and not for use. :/ So I'm settling for switching times with my little brother who insists on keeping his butt on the computer seat long enough to make me forget I had a story to update and such.

But nonetheless, I hope your still enjoying the story! :D

Reborn: You're starting to slack off a lot...

Me: o.o W-well that's because...

Reborn: Hn. you're lucky Hibari isn't here.

Me: R-right. ^^'

* * *

Oh god…. _Oh god…!_

My heart wouldn't stop pounding. I was afraid of it about to just leap out of my throat. Sick, I felt sick to my stomach. It was strange to be feeling something like this after…

_Fuck._

Hot tears pooled in my eyes. They threatened to spill out any moment now as I decided to hide away on the stairwell to the rooftop. It was dark, silently so.

My back met the cold wall as I slid to the floor in a messy heap. My school uniform was ruined; my shirt was cut loose of all the buttons and my skirt was a little torn at the seams. Even my school vest was missing.

I released a shaky breath, digging my fingers into my hair as my mind raced with so many thoughts.

He kissed me… again. It was enough for the tears in my eyes to spring out and run free down flushed cheeks. The pain my chest swelled and got worse as I thought about Ryuuji, how his expression could twist into that unforgiving look of betrayal. It wasn't fair after all, maybe accepting his feelings was a mistake for me. Even though I persisted in feeling the same for him I always knew it was dangerous.

In a sense, perhaps this was better than getting caught. Then again, it's already happened. I remembered the way Hibari sounded so serious when he tried to convince me in leaving Ryuuji. I remembered the awkward kiss he pressed to my lips, the inexperienced but still very persisting way he kept his hold on me as he struggled in pulling out the response he wanted.

It wasn't like him… Not at all.

* * *

I did my best in concealing the white camisole I wore underneath my uniform shirt. Without a vest or jacket it was definitely a challenge. Quickly, I ducked into a classroom, deeming it empty with the little activity I could hear inside but the moment I stepped in I was proved wrong.

Loki was inside, casually rocking back on a chair by the window and seeming to be immersed in a book. He didn't notice me but when I had made the mistake of shutting the door on my way in those same dark eyes snapped right back to see me awkwardly by the door.

"It's you." He states blandly like always as he rocks forward to sit properly and place the book down. I purse my lips in as I sense his eyes look over my disheveled form.

"What happened to your uniform?"

Rubbing my still sore red eyes I shook my head at him, I tried to clean up as best as I could in the bathroom but my eyes still felt puffy and it was uncomfortable to just blink.

I wanted to tell him, I really did. I wasn't so sure why though. I didn't even know him well enough to tell him my phone number. He was just a classmate, just an acquaintance and yet that cold as ice exterior and always intimidating stare drew me in like a moth to a bulb.

"I… It was an accident." I struggle to avoid his eyes.

"What was?"

Damn. Of all times I didn't want him to be so straightforward and talkative. I swallowed hard and desperately sought for an excuse. Anything.

"Um…"

"Did something happen?" He was suddenly up of his seat and advancing on me fast. It was already too late by the time I got in the right mind to react. He was close enough for me to see the almost non-existent frown etched between his brows, a look that reminded me of a worried older brother.

"Your shirt doesn't have any buttons." He states bluntly again and takes me aback as he suddenly picks at my collar, bare of the usual cherry red school ribbon.

"And you're missing your ribbon." I didn't miss the glint of suspicion in his eyes, that same slight frown pulled over his face never left which for some reason started to scare me.

"Where's your sweater?"

"I-I left it back… um…" I stopped myself before anything else. Any longer and I would have blurted out that I was just attacked by some egotistical bastards and almost molested by Hibari.

"Here." He surprised me once more by pulling off his own school sweater over his head and handing it right to me.

I felt my face flush, a little unsure of what to do now.

"Take it; you shouldn't be walking around looking like that."

I did so dutifully, a little scared of what might happen if I didn't. But that was all I did and it hung in my hands like an accessory. Pursing my lips, I glanced up at the tall male who peered down at me darkly, urging me to put it on.

Still a little unsure under his piercing gaze, I gave in and quickly slipped it on, making sure I was fast enough so as to not accidentally reveal something I shouldn't have with my broken school top.

The cottony fabric was loose just as I had expected and made me feel a little smaller than I really was.

I must have looked tiny, like a little bird covered in a ball of feathers and fluff, much like Hibari's Hibird…

I curse loudly in my head.

"Thanks… Loki."I finally felt courageous enough to look the male in the eye and noticing how his expression was back to the stoic boy I had met that day; though I still wasn't sure if that was such a good thing to me.

He grunted out a response and even as the room became quiet enough for me to hear the breeze outside, it was still difficult to determine whether he was acknowledging me or not.

"In exchange, you need to tell me who did this to you?"

I gaped at him, eyes wide and filling with reflections of what had happened to me back upstairs. I didn't want to tell him. Enough said really. But he was looking at me like I had done something wrong again. As if he were about to punish me for something I didn't even do.

My mouth had gone dry and I had to swallow hard again.

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Your clothes."

"What if it was just an accident…?" Using the same lie twice never worked and Loki was the perfect example of whom not to practice the technique to.

He didn't buy it, I knew that but I still wasn't prepared to share something so embarrassing and shameful to someone I had only met a few days ago.

"…I would really rather not."

He was quiet the next second as if to ponder whether to push the question or not, his eyes narrowed but he still didn't say anything. I took it as a sign that he finally dropped it which made my shoulders relax with relief.

Before I exited the classroom on another awkward note with the mysterious boy, I promised to return his sweater back after washing.

He still didn't say anything.

* * *

Akiko didn't question me about the costumes I had left back upstairs, it seemed they had already been returned by some mysterious force after I had left and before I knew it, the cultural festival was already near its closing.

Namimori middle looked as peaceful as ever.

As I shifted the strap of my bag around my shoulder I let my mind wander. My ankle still throbbed a little from constant movement but at this point, I was ready to ignore everything.

Too much has happened today. Too much. And even that sounded like an understatement in my head. I sighed, forcing myself to look on the brighter side of things.

I was finally going home; I could take a long hot bath and maybe waste some time in-front of the TV and after that… I could finally see him again.

He seemed to have disappeared after he dropped me off to do my duty back at the café. I wasn't genuinely sad or anything, I had easily allowed him free of my grip and could only look forward to tonight.

So…

"Ayame-chan~"

What the hell is HE doing here?

His fluffy blond hair shone and almost hurt my eyes as he skipped his way over like he were expecting me to do the same and meet him halfway in some dramatic embrace.

I shuddered at the image that consisted of pink glitter and a flower field.

Shiro liked to be loud and say what he thought. At least that's what I gather from most girls who claimed to have spent more than one lunch with him. Though I don't exactly recall a time where we could have clashed or even be forced to speak to each other. In class, he was the loud one and I was the quiet one. Though of course at the time I hardly ever attended class.

"Are you heading home? Why don't I come along with you?" I already knew he wasn't going to give me a choice in any of this so I simply kept my mouth shut. Don't give him the satisfaction Ayame. He may know your deepest darkest secret but that still doesn't give him the reason to just waltz in and pretend like you were as close as siamese twins.

"You remember me, right? Shiro-chan from your class?" He even had the nerve to sling his arm around me and grin that stupid grin on his face.

"…Hn" was my response and yet it was only because of Shiro clinging to my side, it had pushed a bit of weight on my injured ankle and therefore making me wince.

"Ah, that's right! I needed to ask you… How do you feel about me dressing you for your date tonight?" I almost choked on my spit, instead I had tripped on flat ground but thanks to Shiro being there, I didn't eat any pavement.

"Whoa! You should watch where you're going. We wouldn't want to damage your pretty face now."

I disregarded his comment, straightening myself up and snatching his shoulders to pull him towards me, I noticed were just about at eye level and I didn't even need to raise myself on my toes like I usually had to with most boys my age.

"Who told you, damn it." I didn't hold back the growl that erupted from my throat.

Anger, no. Frustration and impatience was more like it, began to bubble furiously in my blood.

Of all people… The look on his foreign face was one of slight shock but not quite as his electric blue eyes stared right back at me innocently.

"No one."

I didn't believe him.

"Haha! I swear on my grandparent's graves, no one told me about your little affair with the hist- mmph!"

My hand slapped right over to lid his big mouth and I was finally glad to not have his voice ringing in my ear for those five seconds.

Looking around now, it was fortunate to have landed ourselves in one of the quieter streets just nearby the riverside where hardly anybody passed in this hour.

"Not a word." I warned him and he nodded though I doubt he fully understood.

"Damn Ayame-chan, guess you really were a part of the disciplinary committee."

I narrow my eyes, not sure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"But about my proposal…" I saw his eye brows wiggle suggestively and it was then that I had tightened my grip on his collar, snarling a little before finally letting him go harshly. I heard him laugh again as he straightened his uniform.

"Ah, that sweater seems awfully big. I take it doesn't belong to you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well…" He almost hummed aloud, head tilting slightly to one side. "I know for a fact that that sweater is a size sixteen and you, dear Ayame-chan, are a perfect little size twelve and a half."

"That's just... creepy."

He feigned a dramatic expression, the back of his hand meeting his forehead. "Oh you wound me! Surely you don't mean that! My gift of accurately stating ones body size and measurement is quite a trait you know."

Silence greeted him and I was already itching to just smack him upside the head.

He frowned, now looking a little genuine in his hurting expression. "Still, that doesn't solve the mystery of which that sweater belongs to."

"There is no mystery."

"Hm, it couldn't possibly be that teacher boyfriend of yours…"

That definitely knocked a nerve but I had just enough composure to keep my fists by my sides.

"Another student? A classmate?" He looked me right in the eyes but I said nothing in return to his question and simply stood there, unmoving.

"Oho! I'm betting it's someone I know too!'

More silence.

"Let's see, the size is quite large… Maybe, someone like…" He drifted off and I wondered what exactly what was going through his mind right now as he tried to deduce this so called 'mystery'.

"Loki-kun!"

I continue to stare at him, but he doesn't stop there.

"Or maybe Shinji-kun, he seems like the type to wear oversized things, though this sweater size seems close enough to his body type…"

Who the hell was this guy?

"So tell me who it really belongs to then."

I found him leaning in a little bit too close for comfort. He was a fresh faced guy with perfect glowing fair skin, almost like a girl's. Though his messy daisy hair decorated in various clips which made the black tips of his hair to stick out at the back told me he was no angel despite those large puppy dog eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere and simply begged for you attention.

Even his style of clothing was to be questioned. He wore the school uniform in a fashion that made me wonder how exactly it got past the harsh rulings of the disciplinary committee all this time.

Various silver safety pins stuck out in odd places in the casual black pants and tan blazer. His shirt was left one or two buttons off and revealed a slight amount of his pale young chest adorned with a couple of short and longer chains and necklaces hanging from his neck. His sleeves were also rolled up and both arms were covered in a pattern of black and silver accessories.

He looked like another Gokudera… Which made me realize that those two seemed the complete opposite to my eyes and yet exactly the same.

Gokudera was a ruffian who didn't care about anyone else but his beloved tenth while Shiro was a boy who seemed to like sticking his nose into other peopl's business and had a knack for figuring out people's sizes with just a simple glance. Gokudera was of Italian descent and Shiro's mother is French. Gokudera would never smile unless it was ever for his precious tenth while Shiro always had that all-knowing smug-ass smirk on his face like he thought he was God… or Reborn.

I started to imagine what would happen if they were ever to be left alone in one room… Scratch that, Gokudera would never agree to something pointless like that, unless of course Tsuna was just as curious as I was.

"Oii~ you know I don't like being ignored." Shiro's sing-song voice snapped me back out of my thoughts.

"You were about to tell me about the sweater."

My expression turned into one of distaste and I finally decided to shrug the boy off. It didn't matter; he didn't look the type to hold any muscle on those bones anyway.

"I never said that, now leave me alone."

I stalked off, leaving Shiro to stand there looking bewildered which is soon replaced by a playful grin on his face as he calls out.

"I'll send a dress over later Ayame-chan! Promise to wear it for me~"

Like hell I was.

* * *

[+] –With Shiro

"She's a real feisty one Reborn-chan, I suppose I can see why he went for her." A chuckle was pointed after her retreating back.

"You think so too? Well I just hope Hibari does something soon or he'll lose her forever." There was something grave and serious about the way Reborn said it but that same smirk was still on his face as he stood atop the sturdy fence with his arms folded across his small chest.

"Oho~ Do I see a little love triangle here~? This is great Reborn-chan! I can't wait!"

"Hn, just remember why I called you here Shiro. Tsuna and others are also involved if you haven't noticed."

"Ehh, the future tenth? Hn, he already looks like he's got a pretty good family behind him, besides I heard about his recent victory in the future with Buku… ran? Or something, haha, I'm pretty bad with Japanese names."

"Just keep a lookout Shiro, the ninth expects the best from you since you've been taking the longest vacations out of all of us."

"Haha, you're right. You guys should take a break this time and let big brother Shiro handle this one!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayame."

"Ko-ojisan, you never call me this early. What's up?"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, it's important. I need you to log into my laptop and open my email. A comrade of ours sent over a couple of things for that mole case back in base and he thought I was still in Japan. Could you send it over to my phone?"

"Um, yeah sure of course." Holding the phone to my ear I make my way inside my uncle's bedroom.

"It should already be logged on."

"Uh huh." Flipping open the sleek white laptop, I wait as it warms up and turns on.

"Oh your exams are over now aren't they?"

"Huh? Um yeah, couple of days ago."

"Did you get your results yet?"

"No, tomorrow they said."

"Damn, I should be there to celebrate with you!"

I heave a sigh, same old uncle Ko, always trying to find any reason to get wasted and blow some cash on expensive food.

"It's fine, we can always got next time. That is if I even pass."

"Tch. Don't say that, damn it. Of course you're gonna pass, what kind of a Sakurai are you?"

"A… average one?"

"Che! Average you say! I don't even know what that means."

I fight the urge to scoff, instead smiling secretive through the phone as the screen finally flickers into a plain blue background.

"Alright, I'm on."

"Hn, the file should be called 'Case: #89710'."

"Mhm." I nod to myself, easily finding the unopened file at the top of the list.

"Alright, just forward it."

Another nod of confirmation and there's a silence between us as I get to work. In order for me to forward to message I had to open the file myself, almost immediately several pop-ups began to open in several windows on the screen and as I peered up from busily testing the layer of dust on his desktop I was surprised to see so many photos of one man.

At least I think it was the same man.

It was weird… The more I stared the more I felt as if I knew him. Where have I seen him before?

"Hey ojisan… Who is this guy?"

"Huh? The guy in the photo?" I hear him hum aloud on the other end; the distinct sound of pages being rustled caught my attention as I clicked through the written files before he speaks again, "Oh, apparently he's the initial suspect of the case… Though it's only guy's opinion since nobody else can remember this guy ever being seen around the base."

My eyes scan over the report clipped with the photos. It was wrong, this was confidential. I had nothing to do with it, but after seeing those images I felt that something was off. I swore something about this guy was just so familiar…

"Ayame, what's up? Did you send it over yet?"

My uncle's voice startled me from the other end but I couldn't tear my eyes away and I spluttered out a yes and made up some excuse about homework and ended the phone call right there.

He was probably going to call back sooner or later but now I was just too transfixed in this case.

There was a link to the last photo they attached just recently and before I could even think of what I was doing I clicked it and the result hit me right in the face.

I stared, eyes unblinking when I saw the backdrop to be extremely familiar.

It was my classroom; the same smudged blackboard, the same old desk at the front where he stood there. He was smiling, how could he be smiling when I'm looking at him right now and feeling so damn stupid? It was… Him. But why was there a picture of Ryuuji in here? How was this photo taken and why…

No.

It couldn't be.

Was Yamamoto right after all?

I needed more information. It could be a mistake; he couldn't possibly be the one my uncle and his team have been hunting for these past few weeks. It just didn't seem possible.

* * *

"Oh, are you a friend of Tsu-kun?" The kind lady smiled as I gave a meek nod. "Please wait a moment then… Tsu-kun! Someone is here to see you!" She turns back to me, a brighter much larger grin on her face now. "Come in, come in. Gokudera-kun and the others are here too; I should be making tea…"

Tsuna's mother continues to mumble to herself as I step inside and quietly shut the door behind my back. She drifts off into the kitchen but not before allowing me permission upstairs.

"Oho, it's about time Ayame."

I gasp in surprise and barely miss a step in the stairs but manage to catch myself on the railing, I find myself staring right up at Reborn's black doe eyes and he tips his hat in greeting, a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ciaossu."

I nod and swallow, "I-Is Tsuna and the others upstairs?"

"Mhm, you're just in time. We were hoping you'd arrive."

"Huh?"

"I have tea! Ah, Ayame-chan was it? Here, I'll show you to Tsu-kun's room."

I was already being ushered up the rest of the stairs with Reborn right behind before I could even get another word in.

"Ayame-chan! You're here!" It was Yamamoto, as cheerful as always even when apparently 'surprised'.

"Gah! What the hell is she doing here! I thought this meeting was supposed to be top secret!" Gokudera's face was painted with a red fury but I couldn't really tell if he was just as surprised to see me walk in. It was just me, what was he making that face for?

"I'll just leave this here, you kids study hard now!" I blink back at tsuna's mother who was quick in her leave. Does she really know nothing about her son and husband's affiliation with the mafia?

"A-Ayame-chan!" The thoughts were pushed out of my head, my eyes directing towards a stunned Tsuna.

The door was promptly shut behind me and for some reason; the whole room just fell silent. I fidgeted with the edge of my jacket, watching as they exchanged glances.

"Sit down Ayame, why do you look so scared? You came here for a reason right?" Reborn was trying to sound reassuring at least that's what I thought as he sipped his coffee. Tsuna fidgeted in his seat but did his best in beckoning me to an empty space across from him.

Swallowing down a lump in my throat, I shake my head as a no and immediately began to speak. I didn't want to waste anymore time, I just wanted answers…

"You know all about it, don't you?"

"About what?"

I pursed my lips, but of course he wanted me to say it. I had already ignored Yamamoto's warning once, there had to be another reason.

"About Ryuu- I mean Akasaki-sensei…"

"Tch." Gokudera pulled a sour face but didn't meet my eyes. I already knew what that face said.

"What do you think, stupid woman?"

I scowl his way, choosing to ignore his rudeness. "So which is it then? Is he really the one who did those horrible things or are they still unsure?"

Silence met me, as expected.

"Don't take it the wrong way Ayame." Reborn speaks almost solemnly but completely serious at this point. "The Vongola are still in the middle of investigation, your uncle and his team are working very hard to figure out who exactly the culprit is and his accomplices-"

"A-accomplices?" I swallow, not expecting that new information just yet.

Reborn takes another sip of his coffee. "You're aware of what we suspect him of, correct?"

I nod, at a loss for words at this point. It was just too hard to take in. The thought of being with some who held those sort of intention this whole time made me cringe inside. I couldn't help but feel so stupid for it.

"Headquarters informed Bianchi me and Shamal of the incident immediately after it happened. I assigned Bianchi of taking care of the girls and Shamal to Akasaki."

I see the other three exchange glances, Gokudera looking particularly disturbed at this point as he holds a clenched fist on the table. Tsuna fidgets as Yamamoto meets my eyes and tries to look the at least a bit comforting.

"The ninth said he wanted to focus on repairing headquarters for now, he said it was up to us to find out who and why they caused the damage in the first place."

That's what I want to know, was what I wanted to say but the words were still lodged in my throat. I was so confused. Albeit, a little convinced but something just felt so off in the matter. Yamamoto told me there was a massive attack back in Italy, he said people died but nothing was taken. And Ninth was also left uninjured, to me it sounded like they were looking for something or someone in particular.

Reports say there was a man working on the inside that allowed the attack to happen in the first place. Even my uncle had confirmed that despite this certain rat having no information of ever being seen in a frequent schedule.

Odd.

I frown over my thoughts and Reborn has no trouble in picking up in what that troubled look on my face meant as he pushes aside his cup of coffee and holds Leon on his lap, stroking his head lazily.

"Akasaki's involvement isn't quite as solid yet but…"

"Promise me something."

The arcobaleno tilted his head, large black eyes blinking up at me.

With a purse of my lips, I hold two fists at my lap. "Don't keep any secrets about A-Akasaki from me anymore."

They grew silent.

"He's… someone I care about and I can't just abandon him without knowing everything."

It sounded selfish and dishonorable. My parents would have been ashamed to know I was in such a relationship but I thought about every moment I had with him. It started out as small schoolgirl crush but after knowing he felt completely the same way, I couldn't just think of it as such anymore.

"I understand Ayame."

Surprised, I turned my flushed face towards the baby hitman who had his lips tilted into a slight smile.

"I left Tsuna in charge of you after finding out who our main suspect was but seeing as he completely failed at it…" The brunette promptly slammed his head down on the table. "…It's too late for me to convince you anymore. Whether Akasaki led the assault or not, I can't tell you not to see him anymore, but I will say this…" His voice trailed off in another serious note, I purse my lips in anticipation.

"He's still a dangerous person; I wouldn't want you to make the mistake of letting your guard down completely just for one guy."

I took it to heart. He was right, but then again, it was going to be difficult following his advice.

* * *

~Bonus: Haru Haru Interview

Haru: Hahi! Are we on! Oh no! Wait, wait! I'm not ready!

Reborn: Calm down, Haru. What's wrong?

Haru: Ah, Reborn-chan! you see, you see I just got this new cosplay outfit for today's show and I can't find it anywhere!

Reborn: A cosplay outfit. (You mean like that poor excuse of a Namahage? [1]) Where did you last see it?

Haru: *Flails* It was a really cool mafia suit- Just like Reborn's!

Reborn: *twiches* You got a suit like mine... as a cosplay outfit?

Haru: Mou-! I knew I should have changed into it at home instead of bringing it here!

Reborn: -_- In any case... We should ger started. The readers are waiting haru.

Haru: Hahi! You're right! U-um...! Today's guest is a real mystery! The girls love him and I heard he's related to some really big fashion icons overseas!

Reborn: Are you sure about that? What happened to the guest we were planning on last week?

Haru: Eh? Um... Well, you see... the thing is...

Reborn: ... He ran away didn't he?

Haru: ! It's not like that! He was just a little shy that's all!

Reborn: In other words... He was scared to come up on stage?

Haru: Don't bully him when he's not here Reborn-chan.

Reborn: So you're saying it's okay as long as he's here?

Haru: No!

Reborn: *Smirks* Anyway, today's guest if far from our run-away guest. Don't you think so Haru?

Haru: *nods happily* Yup! I'm really excited about this one! ^_^

-Lights go out-

?: Ciaossu

Haru: E-eh! Another Reborn!

Reborn: ...

?: Ufufufufu~ Not quite little girl.

Haru: H-hahi! H-Haru's getting scared.

Reborn: ... Quit wasting time and show yourself already. *Shoots gun up into the air*

?: H-hey-!

Reborn: *Shoots again*

?: O-oi! That's not fair Reborn-chan! You have Leon!

Reborn: *Sigh* Just quit fooling around and get down here before I shoot that last bit of rope.

-Cage crashes to the ground to reveal Shiro-

Haru: Kya! I-I-It's my Reborn costume!

Shiro: Crap... That hurts. *Gets up* I thought you were bluffing Reborn-chan...

Reborn: Hm. *smirks*

Haru: Wh-where did you get that!

Shiro: Eh? This? *points to his clothes* I found them at my doorstep. Even though I never ordered anything like this...

Haru: T_T That was meant for me...

Shiro: *Grins* I was surprised to know it was just my size! Excpet for a little adjustment here and there... Ne, Reborn-chan how do I look? *Strikes a dramatic mafia pose*

Reborn: ... Ridiculous.

Shiro: Ehehehe... Tough crowd. *tips fedora*

Haru: My costume... T_T *sobs in a corner*

Reborn: *Sigh* It looks like the interview isn't going to continue on at this rate. Looks like today was just another waste of time, as always.

Shiro: E-eh! But I came on time! I was waiting for the perfect moment to make my entrance and everything! Y-you can't just end the interview like that!

Reborn: Oi, Haru. Do you still want to go on with the interview.

Haru: *mumbles* I paid in cash for the entire set... and now the size is all wrong for me... T_T

Reborn: Well, sorry for dissappointing you Shiro-

Shiro: H-hey! But I haven't even gotten my close up yet! What is this!

Reborn: It's your fault.

Shiro: Waaaaaaaiiiiiit!

Reborn: *Smirks* Look forward to the next installment, if you don't review I just might have to plant a bullet right in your head.

(He's kidding of course... ^^')

* * *

[1] - Chapter 59? Anyone? ^_^


	20. Let the evening begin

Me: Siiiigh...

Tsuna: Wh-what's wrong?

Me: I feel like I'm letting down so many people with my super slow updates...

Tsuna: Ah... Is that so...

Me: And I also feel like I'm torturing my poor amazing readers by dragging the story on...

Tsuna: Um...

Me: Plus, I feel like I just lost all the inspiration I had in my little body and I let it escape...

Tsuna: H-Have you been shot with the Desolation bullet!

* * *

It was six o'clock.

I wasn't sure why but I was feeling more nervous than I was about my make-up exams and I knew that took a huge toll on me from what I remember in the hell I went through. Taking in a huge breath, I forced myself to at least smile to myself.

I was having dinner with Akasaki-sensei and I was excited but so very nervous inside. I didn't know the first thing about having formal dinners with guys. At my age, boys were supposed to take you to the movies and the amusement park. You wouldn't be able to experience a full on romantic dinner with a man until you were probably about twenty.

Should I be worried that we're quite a ways away from each other in terms of age and experience? It was already too late to ask myself that. I knew my parents would never have approved, neither would Ko-ojisan. He would probably give me this long-ass speech about keeping my ass in school instead of running around chasing after older men. Either that, or he would forcefully remove me from Namimori and make me transfer to some elite all-girl's high school down in the country somewhere probably.

For some reason, the more I thought about it the more it just scared me.

In the meantime, while he wasn't here I made sure I was going to make the best out of it. I was going to savour this... Despite some problems.

* * *

Just as I had stepped out the door of Tsuna's house I felt my body being jerked back by the arm and I let out a muffled yelp before I was forced to turn and face Yamamoto who had shut the door behind him and started tugging at me.

Though his grip was firm I hardly felt any pain, I was more curious than terrified really.

He pulled me aside around the entrance way of Tsuna's house and into the sidewalk. His expression was so grim and serious I wasn't really sure what to do seeing it was very rare to see Yamamoto in that state.

"What's wrong Takeshi-kun?"

We stopped walking after awhile and by then Yamamoto had already let go of my arm and immediately shot me an apologetic look.

"A-Ayame-chan... It's just that..." His voice trails off as he shifts one of his hands to scratch the back of his neck, looking anxious for some reason.

I inclined my head up to him as if to coax the words out of his mouth. I had never seen him like this before, it must be serious.

"I'm really worried..." He finally admits, his voice quiet and low as if he were telling me a secret. I noticed the way he averted his eyes and stared at the ground beside his feet. "I just don't want you getting hurt." His eyes finally meet mine and I can see how genuine he is with his concern for me as he holds my gaze a little longer than intended and he quickly looks away after realizing this.

"Tsuna and Gokudera are really worried too. They want to do something it but they don't want to get in your way either."

Yamamoto sounded oddly different this time. He was known for his carefree and cheerful positive attitude. To see him stumbling and flustering over his words as he frantically hurried the words out of his mouth made it almost seem like he was embarrassed to say them.

Reaching out a hand, I gently patted his shoulder and when he looked at me I forced out a small smile on my face. If this didn't reassure him, then I don't know what would.

"I'll be fine Takeshi-kun. I can take care of myself. Remember, I got a box weapon too and I have ojisan's knife." I say this all with a smile on my face and even as I watch Yamamoto's hardened gaze soften until he's sighing and his shoulder go lax under my hand, I see the formation of his usual smile finally coming back to life on his face.

"You're right." He says as he smiles even wider, looking relieved before he suddenly steps closer and takes my shoulders in his hands. "Don't worry Ayame-chan. Even though I'm not really sure what's going on right now, I promise to look after you."

Holding back the urge to smack my forehead at his beginning words, I force out a chuckle and playfully punch him softly on the shoulder bu he catches my fist in his hand and easily unfolds it so it rests on his shoulder and he keeps it there with his large warm hand over mine.

"It's a promise." I say before we part.

* * *

My body jerks up at the sound of someone knocking on my front door and as I exit my bedroom after digging through my closet for a good long twenty minutes, I find myself asking aloud, who could be visiting me at this time of the night?

I reach my door after steeping over my bag which was currently sitting in the way of the doorway after I had unceremoniously dumped it there when I returned home from school. I reached out towards the doorknob and I pull the door open.

"A-ya-me-chan~!"

I immediately slam the door shut.

"H-hey! What kind of a greeting is that to your guest! I'm here on business okay! Let me in~!"

What in the hell does he want now? Didn't he already embarrass me enough already? Was I that much of an easy target that guys like him loved to just trample over whenever they wanted? For some reason, I was reminded of my time as a disciplinary club member. The hurtful words I received everyday, the insults and the name-calling which got old pretty fast with me.

It was just their voices. They always lingered like they really did have a place in my head. I wanted to think that all they knew was just a misunderstanding but at the same time, what's done has been done.

I was known as a delinquent whore that liked to parade around the school, showing off how great her relationship was with all these popular men with the exception of Tsuna which I must say was quite a sad thought. Boys would jeer and hoot at me. Girls would give me mean looks and muttered to their friends like I could hear a word they were saying. The teachers preferred not to have anything to do with the disciplinary committee which was just fine with me really seeing as it just meant less people to take shit from.

It was because I was in the disciplinary committee that I learned how unimportant their thoughts of me really were. Instead of thinking about what other people think of you, I would much rather spend my time doing something that made me feel even just a little bit better at the end of the day.

I patrolled the school, I took part in some nasty punishments with Hibari and the other guys in the committee actually weren't that bad.

For some reason, my chest began to ache with the thought of them. They were my friends too, they were important to me so did that mean that all along... Hibari was some really important to me too?

"Heeeeey Ayame-chan! If you don't let me in I just might have to use force~"

Pressing my back against the door, I frowned to myself and forced the thoughts out of my head. It was no use dwelling on the things that were already gone from me.

"Do whatever you want just leave me alone!"

"But I really don't want to be the one to pay for your broken door! Come on, can you just please let me in~ I'll let you call me big brother Shiro from now on!"

"Who would want to call you that!"

From the other side I could feel Shiro banging his fists on the door, his whiny voice was just getting worse and worse.

"Remember I told you I was going to help you get ready for your big date tonight~ Well I bought a really cute dress just for you! I just want to see you wear it! Please~"

I didn't even have enough to deny him anymore as the next thing I knew, I flew forward into my living room as the door behind me seem to just bust out of its hinges. Sitting up on the ground, I turned to look over my shoulder and stare horrifyingly at Shiro who stood under my doorway, grinning triumphantly as my poor busted door lay flat under his feet. He had a black bag slung over his shoulder as he reached up to pull up the plastic goggles that lay over his eyes, to protect him from the explosion that broke my door down I suppose.

"Wh-wh-what the hell did you do! My door!"

He seemed to just laugh it off as he reached back to scratch the back of his neck. "Don't worry, don't worry. I'm going to pay for it after all so don't get your panties in a bunch."

I scowled at his choice of words and jumped right back to my feet before dusting myself off and walking forward towards him. His body tensed a little in fear when he saw this terrifying glint in my eye which mirrored my emotions that very moment but I stopped just a little ways away from him and reached down at his feet instead.

Curious at my actions, I don't give him enough time to prepare as I simply curl fingers on the edge of my fallen door and pulled it up with a heavy grunt.

Shiro losses his balance as he was pretty much flipped over on his back and landed on the floor with a thump.

"That was... uncalled for Ayame-chan." Shiro said as he rubbed his sore tailbone.

Ignoring his words, I simply lean my broken door against the wall, covering my now bare doorway partly before I turn to him with my hands on my hips as I glare daggers his way. He almost cringes but grins it off in that same goofy way he always does.

"Anyway! Now that I'm here, let's get you dressed!"

The first thing I feel is his chest against my outstretched hands as I immediately stopped him from stepping any closer towards me with that black thing now hanging on his arm.

"No way! I never agreed to that! And you just broke into my apartment, that's illegal you know!"

Shiro blinks for a few moments as everything goes silent until suddenly, I'm looking down at Shiro who's giving me the largest most innocent puppy dog eyed look I have ever seen. I step back and cringe a little.

"That.. that won't work on me!"

"Aw, puh-leaze Ayame-chan~ I promise you'll look super cute if you put this on."

He batted his long natural eye lashes and clasped his hands together like a girl wanting to confess.

"It would be a waste if you didn't get to wear this dress that I ordered all the way from my home in France just for you."

My left eyes twitched in reaction. J-just for me...? I didn't feel flattered at all.

Even as I am standing here now, firmly rooted to my decision not to satisfy this creepy foreigner, I find myself grimacing to myself on the inside as Shiro keeps a firm grip to my wrist as he stretches out a tape measure down the length of the simple but elegant looking chiffon skirt that stopped just at my knees.

Damn it... Damn my uncle for teaching me that if someone hands you things for free, you have to just take it. No questions asked.

He did take the time to order this all the way from France. But my question was, did he really do it for me or did he have some sort of motive for making me wear such a cute and expensive looking dress that I saw totally did not fit my style.

I liked casual clothes. Stuffy looking, girly clothes like this didn't suit me and by the looks of it, Shiro did not get that at all.

He seemed more proud of me than ever as he gushed and squealed like a mother would do to her daughter if he were preparing her for the school dance or something.

The dress was fairly simple in it's own way but after seeing myself in it I noticed how much older it made me look. It hugged a little too firmly on all sides of my waist and chest area, which thankfully wasn't so bold in terms of standing out which would have made me die right there on the spot as I pick self-consciously at the material around my neck.

The neck area was a simple rectangular cut which wasn't so low on the chest as it gave way to a the straps of the dress which were made up of three thin braids of white fabric that was on each side of the shoulder. While one of the braids fell off of my shoulders, the other one after that rested partially on the shoulder while the last one of the three closest to my neck became to sole support of the dress on my small figure.

Around my waist was a rather wide slimming crimson red ribbon that was tied at my back while the skirt fell softly over my thighs and tickled my knees.

Since it was still autumn there were a few layers of silky feeling layers underneath the skirt. The top part of the dress had a top layer made completely out of soft pearly white lace.

It was... pretty.

"So what do you think?" Shiro stood behind me as he looked at my reflection on the full length mirror in my bedroom.

I said nothing as I simply stared.

Taking this as a good sign, Shiro grins in joy and pulls his head away from over my shoulder to gently run his hands over my dark hair which took me months just to grow out over my shoulders.

"Do you mind if I do your hair too?"

I don't know how it happened but after I remembered just standing there in-front of my mirror wearing an expensive French-made dress, I was now standing in the same spot looking completely different.

My hair which usually just fell over my shoulders and back were now curled into soft waves that bounced around my neck every time I moved even just a little. I had a light layer of shiny lip gloss over my lips and my eyes were skillfully framed with mascara and eyeliner. Shiro said I didn't need anything like blush or color on my cheeks seeing as it would just ruin the whole look of being and innocent young girl.

But even as he said that, I looked even older than I thought.

"All done!" He announced cheerfully after adding the final touch of combing back some of the hair which fell over all over my eyes and cheeks with a silver duck clip. Shiro stepped back to let me look over myself one more time before he suddenly appears in my line of view and I stepped back a little as I was caught off guard.

I admit, it looked pretty good. But on a plain person like me, it did look a little out of place. I wasn't used to wearing such girly looking things and to have my image completely altered gave me the impression that I had a different side to myself all this time.

"Uwah, you look even cuter than I thought!" Shiro grins proudly, presumably to himself as he holds my shoulders and looks over my image one last lingering time, leaving me a little uncomfortable and suddenly anxious as I realize I'm all alone with him in my room. He begins walking away though, mumbling aloud to himself as he begins packing away the things in his black bag.

I looked so different that I was having a hard time trying to figure out if I liked it or not. Would he like it?

"Reborn-chan tells me I shouldn't interfere." At the mention of Reborn, my head immediately turns to Shiro who's sitting on my bed with his legs folded and his body leaned back as he supported himself with his hands on the bed.

There was that same look on his face that I remembered seeing from when he first confronted me about Ryuuji.

Those eyes of his told me that he knew that I knew exactly what he was talking about but as I pursed my glossed lips together, he let out a soft laugh that told me he understood.

"Don't look at me like that, you make me feel like the bad guy here." He laughs again in amusement before reaching up to comb back his daisy colored hair.

"Who are you then?"

I matched his expression with a spiteful frown of my own, I had a half mind to bolt off to where my school bag was and get my box weapon but at the moment, my chances of actually getting there in time before he made his move was really slim seeing as he was closest to the door.

A smile lit up on Shiro's face, confusing me a little. "I'm your friend Ayame-chan!"

I fight the urge to smack him upside the head.

"I meant, who are you really?" My voice is firm as I hold back a tight fist by my side. "You can't just be a classmate of mine, if you know Reborn then you must..." My voice trails off as it practically hits me all at once like a bus and it's Shiro's playful grin that pretty much confirms it.

"Well, I suppose you could say I'm part of Vongola." He shrugs.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My parents are very careful when it comes to making ties like this with the mafia. They're world famous you know? So of course it would tarnish the business name if the public ever found out we were actually affiliated with those kinds of things."

He had a point.

"Ah, I remember the times when I tailored Reborn-chan's clothes when he used to live in Italy." Shiro threw his head back with a thoughtful smile on his face as he reminisced. "Back then I was still quite a naive young boy."

"B-back then?" I was stunned to the point of actually stumbling back. Did that mean...?

He sat up as if he were alerted and looked me right in the eye. "Oh that's right, you don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

Shiro tilted his head to one side. "I'm kind of your senpai... of five years."

Wait... WHAT!

He didn't even need to ask to know why I was looking at him with such an incredulous expression on my face. My jaw hung from the hinges and I was so sure my eyes were ready to pop out of it's sockets.

"YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING ME THE WHOLE TIME!" I yell out as I jab a very accusing looking finger his way and he looks taken aback for a moment before he lets out another hearty chuckle.

"Oh don't be like that." He waves his hand in the air as if to dismiss my reaction before beginning to play with a fallen strand of his golden hair over his eyes. "My extremely young exterior is actually quite a curse. People often mistake me to still be in my tens." He lets out a wistful sigh at that.

"Ah such is my life..."

My left eye twitches sporadically at the sight of him seeming to be lost in the act of reminiscing his youth as he lounges on my mattress, letting out soft sighs to himself while he indulges on the heavy silence that hangs between us.

All this time. And we've been classmates for the entire year.

Then again, if you had any sort of affiliation with the Mafia, something like this was probably expected. Rather, anybody affiliated with Reborn and you would probably shouldn't be so surprised.

So in the end, I wore the dress Shiro practically forced on me and as soon as seven o'clock struck, I was anxiously waiting in the lobby of my apartment block with my fingers twining and curling over each other.

Shiro disappeared right after he helped himself to some tea and the food in my cupboard with some excuse of having some other business to attend to, claiming that it was official 'grown up' business which left me pretty much insulted even after he left.

I didn't let it get to me though. I was too caught up with the thought of Ryuuji showing up at any moment. Would he be all dressed up just I was? Would he comb his hair back or leave it in that same tousled way he always did whenever he came to school?

My thoughts were answered when I finally spotted a familiar midnight blue car that rolled in at the entrance. I sat up straight and waited with bated breath as the front door opened and he stepped outside into the onslaught of a midnight breeze that passed by.

I jumped out my seat and anxiously straightened out the front of my skirt as he entered the lobby and smiled when he saw me there, already waiting for him.

"Ayame-chan! I thought I was going to pick you up in your apartment?" He grinned nonetheless as he stepped forward towards me.

I smiled sheepishly back and averted my eyes a little. He looked even handsomer than ever. His hair was combed back just like I thought and it was then that I realized just how long his shining black hair was as I saw the strands fall over the back of his neck and flutter around under his ears. His eyes smiled at me from beneath the usual plain rectangular glasses perched on his nose and he casually fit his hands into his pockets as he leaned back a little to look over my form.

"Wow, that dress really suits you." He says stepping closer to pick up on of the wavy strands of my hair from my shoulder before pushing it back to gently touch the bare skin of my shoulder which I knew was an odd habit of his.

"Thank you..." I spoke quietly as he quickly shifts his hand away after realizing what he was doing to reach down and take my hand gently.

I was taken by surprise when Ryuuji suddenly leaned down to attack my forehead with an affectionate kiss, I couldn't help but stand there a little rigid.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Me: My brain has melted... -_- I recently started reading and watching Hunter x Hunter again and I've been busy with trying to come up with a reasonable story plot for a Kurapica fic. I know I've been promising a lot of stories but with my current lack of time to actually finish or start any of them... It's been tough.

I'm not dropping any of my stories though! Dun worry! "

Also, I was reading all those reviews from you precious readers. My heart went doki doki. haha. I really love the fact that I'm writing this for other people and not for myself. It makes me feel at ease when I see people putting this in their favorites or story alerts. :) Your support makes me happy.


	21. On the other side

Me: So here we are again huh? Another update... (Possibly another disappointment) sigh..

Tsuna: R-Reborn do something!

Me: Siiiiigh...

Reborn: Hm? Do something about what?

Me: (My life is oveeeeer... D:)

Tsuna: C-can't you see!

Reborn: uh, I can see perfectly fine Dame-Tsuna...

Me: T_T (Hmm... Maybe I should go on hiatus...)

Tsuna: W-wahh!

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Reborn..."

_Smack!_

"You fool. You really think we're just about to let an opportunity like this go to waste? Now hurry up and finish getting dressed."

The harsh words of Reborn rang in Tsuna's poor brain as he unwillingly took hold of his loose black tie and began to lazily loop it together.

"Would you like me to do your tie tenth!" Gokudera seemed more excited than ever as he had just finished adjusting the open collar of his stark red dress shirt. Beside him, Yamamoto was clumsily shifting the silk fabric of his own navy blue tie around his neck.

"Ne, why do we have to dress up anyway? Won't we stand out like this even more?" Yamamoto asked almost innocently as he struggled with his tie until Reborn became fed up with his fiddling and hopped up on the dresser beside him and yanked the tie in his small hands to do it himself.

"They're going to a restaurant out of town, nobody will recognize us there."

"Ah, that's not what I meant..."

Ignoring the slight worried look that crossed Yamamoto's face, Reborn tugged on the his tie tightly around his neck before hopping back down from the dresser to pick up his fedora and place it on his head, Leon stirred on the rim of his hat before settling comfortably down.

"Reborn-san, he's coming with us too isn't he?" Gokudera asked just as he had proudly finished doing up Tsuna's tie and left him with a small smile before his expression suddenly turned grim.

Tsuna knew why but his lips were kept shut as he was afraid that he might say something that could stir the air.

"Of course he's not coming with us." Reborn said plainly. "He has his own ideas, in the meantime, we need to confirm the information the CEDEF sent us over this morning."

"Right..." Gokudera nodded with his lips pursed together as a tight expression fitted itself on his face. "About his accomplices?"

Tsuna casted his eyes downwards as his hands absently formed into fists by his sides.

"Those two... The transfer students. It really could have been anyone." Gokudera almost sneered out the words as one of his own hands clenched tight enough to leave red marks from his rings on the white flesh of his palm. Hit outrage was only fueled by the momentary pain he felt in his hand but that soon disappeared when Yamamoto's forever cheerful laugh rang out in the room.

"We just have to rescue Ayame-chan before it's too late right?" The confident grin on his face made the other two grow still with slight shock at the sudden change of expression on their friend.

"No problem."

Reborn can only hide the smirk that almost grew wild on his face under the shadow of his fedora.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Ryuuji asked turning his eyes down towards me as we walked through the sidewalk in some silence.

Shaking my head as 'no' he simply smiled and nodded to himself before tilting his head up as if to look at the sky which was no stark black. Curious as to why he was looking up, I did so myself and found that I was surprised to find it to be cloudless sky.

Clouds...

Being a cloud must be lonely. To float around all day, to disappear then reappear only when they want to. During the day they made the sky look so much more beautiful, like they really were trying to convince the people below that somewhere up there was some sort of heaven, a utopia that everybody would have at one point, wanted to visit. But in the night time, it was a completely different story.

The clouds hid away the bright stars and you could see nothing more but the hazy moonlight as it struggles to break through and show everybody just how bright the moon can be.

Some people preferred cloudy days and nights to clear ones.

I suppose I was teetering just in the middle. A clear sky always did make me feel more relaxed whilst a shrouded sky made me feel uneasy and quite depressed, like the sky itself was upset but decided that it was better to hide away its emotions instead which is something I did often now that I think about it...

"It's a nice night for a walk huh?" Ryuuji's soft voice brought me out of my stupor and I turn to see him smiling to himself, giving me a side glance as if to make sure I was paying attention.

For some reason, I couldn't smile back and I simply nodded.

"Yeah... It is."

As my eyes fall down to the tips of my shoes as we walk, I loosely wrap my arms around myself as a soft gust of wind rustles our hair and clothes. I shiver from the sudden coldness of it ticklingmy skin and Ryuuji is there at an instate, his strong lean arm is draped around me as he tugs me unceremoniously closer to him.

I hear him hum a soft tune to himself, he was more relaxed than me at least despite my silence.

Why couldn't I say anything? We were supposed to be on a date. Everything so far was perfect, the walk to the restaurant didn't bother me at all and he had his arm wrapped warmly around me. So why didn't I feel as happy as I did back then? He was finally within my grasp and I wasn't taking it, his hand was right there for me to clasp onto but as I simply stared at the ground, my hand never moved from its place.

Something was missing... And as I looked up to glance at him, I found that I realized something and I suddenly stopped in my tracks. He did so as well with a sudden troubled look on his face mixed with confusion.

"What's wro-"

"I love you."

Everything stopped as butterflies began to stir in my belly once more. That's it. Just like old times.

Ryuuji tilted his head and smiled as he withdrew his arm in favor of brushing the strands of hair away from my face because of the wind that blew through us.

"I know." He said before stepping closer to press a soft chaste kiss to my chapped trembling lips.

When he withdrew, I found that i was able to breeze easy once more and a small smile crept its way onto my face. I was happy... I was definitely happy, I decided to myself.

"Hn, if you make such a cute face like that I don't think I'll be able to hold back." He suddenly says into my ear in a low almost purr that caused heat to break out on my face and my smile to disappear as I stepped back to his my face into my hands.

"Q-quit it..."

Ryuuji just laughs before he's back to sliding his arm around my smaller form and leading me down the sidewalk and into the restaurant that was only a few blocks from where he had parked his car.

* * *

Me: Mehh... It's short and I didn't really edit it. My brain is totally friend right now. o.O So sorry if i disappointed you... (Yet again) Siiiiigh...

Tsuna: I'm really worried now...

Me: I promise to update as soon as I get my brain working though! D: " FIGHTING~

Tsuna: Maybe we should try and get Hibari..

Reborn: It's no use Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: Urk...! For a second there, I actually went along with that idea...


End file.
